Harry Potter and the Ancient Prophecy
by johnmenefee21
Summary: A new prophecy has arose in a lost culture. Now Harry must fight along side of the lost ones to save the world. Manipulative Dumbledore, Multipule Pairings. AU. Post OotP
1. Prologue

**Prologue **

His steps were light, leaving no impression from his boots though he stepped on a twig, no sound was heard. This man was on a mission, one that his father requested him to go on. Seeing he had no choice in the matter, he readily agreed, knowing that this mission could fail if he didn't make it. The creatures of the forest stayed away from him sensing he was a lethal force not to be messed with. Smiling to himself he could hear the approach of three large horses. He kept going walking deeper into the forest trying to reach his goal.

"Halt, human." The lead riders said as the caught up to him.

"I'm not a simple-minded fool." Came the reply.

"Still your trespassing on our lands." The leader stated.

"Really, the last I knew this section of the forest was in the hands of Queen Ami not you." He replied his back still facing them.

"My kin and I do not fear her or her kin." The one on the left said. "Now leave."

"No." The cloaked man replied.

There was a sharp ring as steel was pulled out of scabbards. Looking over his shoulder the man saw that he was in the presence of three angry Centaurs.

"You dare draw your weapons on me? You fool, do really have a death wish!?"

"Leave this area now human. This is your last chance." The leader replied ignoring the question.

Weighing his options he considered leaving and returning home, but that was out of the question he would not dishonor himself or his fatherjust because three foolish centaurs told him to leave

Looking up and into the eyes of each one of them knowing full well there will be accusationsagainst him, but with witnesses their own bows trained on the creatures in front of him he cared not. He moved his right arm to his left hip grabbing the pommel of his blade, and with an explosion of movement, he was moving. The lead centaur never had a chance to block the sudden movement as his throat was sliced cleanly open. The other two noticed the slightly curved, sparkling, silver like blade, it was in this moment they truly knew who they were dealing with. But it did them little good as they toofelt the biteof that blade. As one the three fell to the earth never to rise again. Mumbling a prayer to the wind, he cleaned his blade and returned it to its resting place.

The cloaked man continued his journey. He took a full step before he felt a blade tip at the back of his neck.

"Why are you here?" Came a melodic voice.

"I wish to speak with your queen about an important matter. One that requires her full attention." He replied.

"Who sent you?" The voice asked.

"King Yu, my father." He replied.

"I shall take you to meet my mother, on one condition." The voice said. "Give up your weapons."

Slowly. He moved his hands to the belt clasp and unclasped the belt his sword rested on. Nodding to the hidden archers in the trees of to the sides and in the branches above,a small group of guards approached the two and lead them away.

"Do you realize that our tentative peace with the Centaurs is now in jeopardy for your actions?" The voice said.

"I know, but they drew their weapons first, as I wished not to fight." He said, looking at the person to his left, he notice that the person who held a sword to his back was a woman.

"We watched, and this would give us the right to cancel that treaty with them, but not at this time. My mother would believe me and the others of your defensive actions." She replied.

"Wait here,I shall introduce you." She said a few minute later, moments later she came out and motioned to him. "My lady has granted you an audience, but be quick for she is not pleased by your actions."

"Trust me that fight will be small compared to what I tell her." He said, walking away never noticing her shocked face at to what he was suggesting.

"It's Happened." She stated in shock. Her proclamation sent many scrambling for their weapons and armor.

"My lady, my name is prince Kali, and I have been sent to you on an important mission." He said, after bowing.

"Do you realize that killing those Centaurs you have started a war they cannot win!?" The queen roared out in anger.

"I Know this, but that is irrelevant. War has returned and is going to involve everything in this world." Kali answered.

"What?"

"The Prophecies of Ancient have been activated."

"Liu!" The queen called out in which her call was soon answered by the woman who brought him here.

"You called my lady?" She asked showing respect.

"Go to the oracles, and see." The doors suddenly burst open as a white clad man ran into the room to knee in front of the queen. The three were surprised to see the oracle come into the room before he was summoned.

"My lady the Prophecies of Ancient have been activated!" He said.

"Find the one of power and bring him here." She ordered.

"Or take him to my people, if he can't be brought here." Prince Kali replied.

"Or to prince Kali's people." The queen agreed.

**A:N/ IVETOREAD HAS BETAED THIS CHAPTER AND THE REST WILL FOLLOW IN THE COMING DAYS. HOPEFULLY.**


	2. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: The Fan Fiction Administrators would like me to tell you that I don't Harry Potter or any other character in the books.

Recap: _"My lady the Prophecies of Ancient have been activated!" _

Chapter 1 Watchers Unknown

Tonks was miserable, she was involved in a fight that Sirius lost his life in, not only that but she had been injured in said fight. To make matters worse she lost her job on the Auror force, she tried to fight it but lost. Kingsley still had his job. _Because he wasn't a clumsy oaf, like me _she thought. Now with all of this spare time Dumbledore asked her to watch Harry and make sure he doesn't do anything stupid. What was that she thought about, looking at the window where Harry's room was located she could barely see were the bars on his windows were in his second year. Boy that kid has had a rough time at life but has always fought. She was broken out of her thoughts when the front door opened and a stone face Harry emerged. She knew something was wrong but didn't know what.

Harry slowly started down the street, then picked up into a slight jog. He continued until his legs were sore and achy, but he fought through the pain and continued to the park and around it and back.

Tonks was having troubles keeping up with him, she tried to get close to him, and warn him the Dumbledore didn't want him leaving the house at all. That right there stopped her in her tracks. Why would Dumbledore want Harry to stay inside at all times? I mean yeah He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named is after him, but if he got into any trouble I could still bail him out and get him to headquarters. Slowly Tonks began her trek back to Number Four Private Dr., and watch Harry.

"Hello Tonks." She spun and drew her wand and pointed at Harry's head.

"Wotcher Harry, trying to give me a heart attack?" She asked.

"Why are you here, Dimples get you to watch me?"

"Yeah kind of." She could hear the venom in Harry's voice when he talked about Dumbledore.

"Go back and tell him I don't need a clumsy babysitter." Harry turned and walked away from Tonks. Her shock was evident on her face. _This is not the Harry from last year, what truly happened to make him so, so cold? _She asked herself. _I have to know._ She caught up with him outside the Durleys residence.

"Harry I'm not that clumsy." She told him.

"Funny you could have fooled me, now leave." He said walking inside.

Tonks looked into his eyes and nearly gasped at what she saw. They dead, cold lifeless, as if he broke down and didn't recover. She covered herself with an invisibility cloak and walked back to her hiding spot near the fence.

Petunia Dursley was standing in the hallway waiting for Harry to return for were ever.

"Good now that your back this came for you in the mail I don't know why I don't throw it in the trash but your luck it came the normal way, now for your chores. I want the kitchen to sparkle. Vernon is bringing some important people over to night. Well what are you waiting for get busy." She snapped.

"What did Mad-eye and the others tell you?" Harry replied. "Keep it up Dursley and I will see you in prison for your torment of me. You're dismissed."

Harry made his way to what he called his cell. He took a glance at the letter that arrived for him. He knew it was from Hermione but what confused him was he could feel the magic radiating off the letter inside, it's how he knew he was being followed. Shrugging his shoulders he opened the envelope.

_Harry, _

_Dumbledore has forbidden me to write you this year just like last year. He says you need time to greave. Right. I know I'm not my self with saying that its okay to greave for the ones you lost. But you are in your own way. Now to the bad news. Ron is spying on you, said it's for your own good. Sadly both Dumbledore and Ron got me to spy on you. Dumbledore said it was to keep you out of trouble. I'm so sorry, I realized that Ron is just jealous of you and what you supposedly have. You should have been here my parents were yelling at Dumbledore when he came to pick me up the other day. I never saw them like that. I told my parents everything. I'm sorry I didn't tell you sooner than today. Don't use Hedwig for any letters she is going to be intercepted and your letters will not be delivered. That's why this letter came the muggle way. The never thought of that now did they. I shouldn't really ramble but need to say this. I HERMIONE GRANGER DO HERE BY REMAIN LOYAL TO YOU HARRY FROM THIS DAY FORTH SO I SWEAR. _

_Hermione._

He took one look at her signature and realized it was written in her blood and had a golden tint to it. Harry took one look at the letter on the floor and decided he needed something. He walked downstairs and out the door, strait at Tonks.

"Tonks. We need to talk. Now!" He stated.

"Why you insensible little punk!?" She snarled at him.

"Dimple, has you watching me and informing him of my every move right?" He asked.

"Yes." She answered confused.

"Do you know why?" He continued.

"No."

"Because he wants me to rely on him every year. It really makes sense why he keeps sending me here. As of today I don't give a damn what Pimple says I'm gone." He told her.

"Where will you go?" She asked.

"Hermione's place I need to speak with her."

"I take it she told you about Ron's spying?" She asked.

"How did you know?" He asked with fire behind his eyes.

"I found out an hour ago. He's going to show up here to see how you are doing and find if Dumbledore's plans are going well." She answered him.

"Well then. When will he be here?"

"Five minutes." She replied.

"Sorry for this Tonks but it's going to hurt." Harry said, with movement to fast for Tonks to counter he struck her hard in the stomach then across the back of her neck, knocking her unconscious. He checked for a pulse, sighing in relief as he found one. Harry moved down to the nearest phone booth and asked how much it would be for a ride from his location to where he wanted to go. It turned out he had more than enough money to pay for the trip. When the taxi arrived, he told the drive where he needed to go. It took a hole two hours to arrive to where he wanted to go. He payed the driver the standard fair and a little extra for his troubles. Harry continued up to the door and rang the bell. He could hear footsteps approaching the door.

"Harry!" Someone said as the door opened. "What are you doing here?"

"I could ask you the same, Ginny. Now I need to talk to Hermione, and possibly you as well." Harry said.

"Hermione, can you come here a minute." Ginny called looking over her shoulder.

"Harry? Why are you here?" Hermione asked when she answered Ginny's call.

"This." He said simple showing no emotions as he held up Hermione's letter.

"Come in." Hermione said simply.

**A/N: WELL HERE'S A NEW CHAPTER. AS TO THE IDENTITY OF THE CHARACTERS IN THE FIRST CHAPTER. WELL THEY WILL BE REVILED IN THE NEXT CHAPTER. NOW DROP ON THE FLOOR AND GIVE ME TWENTY, OR JUST DROP A REVIEW OR TWO.**


	3. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Ah forget it you and I both know who owns it.

Recap: _"This." He said simple showing no emotions as he held up Hermione's letter._

"_Come in." Hermione said simply._

Chapter 2 Unwelcome Guest

Dumbledore and Ron Weasley were walking up the street their eye's focused on their target. Dumbledore didn't see that Ron was in deep thought something highly unusual for the boy but this one thought kept bugging his mind. Why was Tonks really fired? He didn't care about it but was curious none the less. So he decided to ask.

"Sir. Why was Tonks fired from her job?"

"Nymphadora was fired because Cornelius saw her as a very powerful political threat, her clumsiness is just an act, and that is what Cornelius fears in her. If she had stayed with the Auror's she would have passed Frank and Alice Longbottom and he couldn't have that so he thought up of a way to get rid of her, her clumsiness." Dumbledore answered, "Now you know what to do?"

"Yes, get Potter to open up. Ask him what he did when he chased Lastrange, then inform you of what he did. Then tell him I'll be back with dad to pick him up August the first." Ron replied.

"Do well and Hermione or Tonks will be yours. But still if you fail you will still get on of the two" Dumbledore said.

"Why not both?"

"If your job goes smoothly the both will be your's, of course after Harry takes down Riddle and dies of his wounds caused by the fight, but if he lives your sister shall have him." Dumbledore replied.

"Good, and Potters Fortune?"

"Will be yours three days after he passes, our when he marries your sister." A smile crept on Rons' face as he thought of the gold, Hermione and a Metamorph who could change into anyone he wished, being his wife Tonks would have no choice.

"We are nearly there wipe that smile off your face and be ready." Dumbledore said, but stopped suddenly as he felt something touch the back of his neck he tried to turn to see who had place a weapon to his back but was stopped when the blade dug a little deeper.

"You and your pets are to leave Harry Potter alone. You have been warned once." A melodic voice said. The two wizards felt the blades leave and spun with surprising quickness. But when they came around they saw no one standing there. With a shrug Ron turned and headed for the door with Dumbledore a step behind. Dumbledore raised a hand and knocked on the door. Moments later a sneering Petunia Dursley was standing in the door way.

"What do you want?" she snapped.

"My dear woman this lad is Mr. Potter's friend and wished to talk with him. Is he in his room?" Dumbledore replied kindly.

"No the arrogant child left an hour ago. I don't know where he went but I for one hope he stays away from here know leave." She said closing the door.

"This is bad." Ron said.

"Yes I know. Come we must call an Order meeting." He said holding out a portkey. With a tap of the wand the two were away from the house, and within minutes a summons went out to all order members. Meanwhile the two who threatened Dumbledore and Ron stood over the unconscious form of Tonks.

"How is she?"

"She will live Liu. Although Harry will catch hell for striking one of his loves." The other said.

"Kali you and I know why he did it. I'm sure she'll under stand." Liu replied.

"Uh?"

"Oh awake are we?" Kali asked.

"He's a dead son of a. . . . "

"You know why he did it and you will not touch him Tonks. After all you do love him don't you?" Liu asked.

"Who are you and how did you know my name?" Tonks asked in a semi shocked state.

"We are a lost race. We share the planet with all who walk it." Kali said.

"What the all mighty High one is saying is we're elves. Kali is a High Elf, and I'm a Woodland Elf. You may call me Liu." Liu introduced for the two of them.

"Elves, like house elves?" Tonks asked.

"They are our cousins, but no as you can see we stand at an average size of four foot four too five-foot even." Kali answered. "But what we need to know is where did Harry go?"

"Why?"

"He important to us as he is to you and the other woman in his life, Hermione Granger. We are going to offer him a position he can't refuse." Liu finished.

"He's at Herminoes' place and I want to go with. I'm going to give him hell for what he did. Then give him one hell of a kiss after words." She said. "Besides I fell for the lad when he stayed with Sirius during the Yule Holiday."

"Let's go." Kali said holding up a stone. When Tonks touched the stone, they vanished.

**ORDER MEETING**

"Now that were all gathered lets begin." Dumbledore said.

"Wait were, is Tonks?" Remus asked.

"She left to fully watch Harry after she was released from the Auror force. Now on to business. Harry Potter has gone missing." Dumbledore said.

"I told you that boy will cause problems if you didn't put a lease on him." Snape said with a sneer.

"Did you ask Tonks where he went?" Remus asked ignoring Serverus's comment.

"Now, now Serverus you know that the Dursley's were to give him a little freedom this year. I did not see young Nymphadora she may be with him trying to get him to return to the Dursley's or here. Now it is very important that we find him, and bring him back here. But be wary there is a group out there that threatened Mr. Weasley and my self. Should you see them don't interfere with them. They were powerful, and I could feel it. Use caution when dealing with Harry he may fight you, if that is the case then do anything in your power to bring him in. Minerva, Alister I want you to go to Miss Granger's residence and ask them if they have seen Mr. Potter. If he's there then bring him here." Dumbledore said, but stopped when the cyrstal in his robes suddenly heated up. He left the room and returned a few minutes later.

"It's gone wrong hasn't it, sir and what of my sister?" Ron asked.

"She is still spying on one of you future wives. She will try to make sure Miss Granger winds up in your arms by the end of August. If that fails then a love, potions will be slipped into her goblet at the returning feast September the first. Come Serverus we need to get to Miss Granger's home." Dumbledore said then apparated out of the house.

_A taste to come in the next chapter._

_Harry? Why are you here?" Hermione asked when she answered Ginny's call._

"_This." He said simple showing no emotions as he held up Hermione's letter._

"_Come in." Hermione said simply. _

"_Ginny can you give me a minute I wish to speak with Hermione alone. Please?" Harry asked._

"_Is what you said in this letter true?" Harry asked when Ginny left them._

"_Yes. I swear on my magic it is."_

**A/N: WELL TO THOSE OF YOU WHO CORRECTLY GUESSED WHAT KALI AND AMI WERE ELVES TAKE ONE HUNDRED POINTS. NOW FOR THE STANDARD REQUEST. PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW. IT ONLY TAKES A FEW MINUTES OH PLEASE DO, OR ARE YOU AFRAID????**


	4. Chapter 3

Standard Disclaimer: All characters used in this fiction are just that. If the characters used in said fiction resemble any person living or dead are purely coincidence.

Recap:_ "She is still spying on one of you future wives. She will try to make sure Miss Granger winds up in your arms by the end of August. If that fails then a love, potions will be slipped into her goblet at the returning feast September the first." Dumbledore said. _

Chapter 3 A time for attacks

"Harry!? Why are you here?" Hermione asked when she answered Ginny's call.

"This." He said simple showing no emotions as he held up Hermione's letter.

"Come in." Hermione said simply.

"Ginny can you give me a minute I wish to speak with Hermione alone. Please?" Harry asked.

"Is what you said in this letter true?" Harry asked when Ginny left them.

"Yes. I swear on my magic it is."

"Then shouldn't it be true that Ginny is spying on you as well. Think on that now I must leave before Pimple gets here." Harry said getting up to leave.

When Ginny left the room she quickly went to where her stuff was. Opening her trunk she began to root around until she found what she was looking for gem that looked like it was transparent almost invisible to those who didn't know what it was. With a tap of her wand she activated the gem.

"Miss Weasley you better have a good reason for activating this communications gem?" The person she called said.

"It is headmaster sir. Harry is here, and he is speaking with Hermione now. Sir there might be a problem Harry has a letter that Hermione sent out." She said.

"How did it leave the house it's charmed not to let any owls in but the ministries owls?" He asked her.

"I don't know but a man comes here daily. I think she may have asked him to deliver that letter sir." Ginny said.

"Hum, when does he come by?"

"Around eleven thirty." Ginny answered.

"Try and keep Harry there I will be over shortly and speak with Harry and then tell this unknown man to stay away from the Granger's residence." Dumbledore said.

"I'll try. Sir." Ginny said and disconnected her wand from the crystal. She returned down stairs to see Tonks and two people she didn't know. The two looked at her right in the eyes as one the two lifted a hand and sent two curses flying at rapid speed that the young girl couldn't fathom.

"There is no time he will be here shortly." The cloaked woman said.

**EARLIER**

"What why?" Hermione asked in shock apparently not expecting that Ginny was there to spy on her.

"Ron has a crush on you and she may drive you into his arms to keep you away from me, the friendship we share, and your apparent love for me. Enough love to do this make an oath to remain loyal to me until I pass from this world." Harry said. "Yes I studied these past three weeks."

"Hello lover-boy nice to see you well!" Tonks replied when she reappeared, she drew her arm back and delivered a hard punch to Harry's jaw. "Why did you hit me?"

"To keep you from running off to tell Dimple's where I went, and to keep your mind safe from is mind probing also called Legilimency. Be wary of Snape also, he doesn't care for the person he charges in like a madman. That way I could get away from him when I left here. Uh Tonks who are these two?" Harry asked her as he rubbed his jaw.

"Them? They're elves." Tonks said, Hermione looked at the two in shock while Harry was confused. "These two have come to ask something of you Harry."

"Ah yes allow me to introduce my friend and myself. This young beauty before you is a Wood Elf and her name is Liu and I am a High Elf my name is Kali." He said then looked at Hermione. "You are the infamous Hermione Granger. Word of advice for the safety of yourself and the world leave the house-elves as is, it is their punishment for their actions. To free them would mean the Shadow-Elves walk this plane and that would be bad. So please stop. Now on to you Harry Potter, defeater of the vile Dark Lord Voldemort, slayer of the Basilisk, and the one with the power he knows not. Does that cover it?" Kali said in one breath.

"How did you know who and what we have done?" Harry asked very suspiciously.

"A house-elf by the name of Dobby. But I have a question for you Mr. Potter, we are offering you a place to train in the was of ancient magic, magic that has been lost to the ages, actually we invite your two lady friends. Without them you have nothing to fight for, especially if Mr. Weasley gets both ladies. So do you accept this offer" Liu asked.

"If I don't I would end up with Ginny or planted six feet under, correct?" Harry asked.

"Unfortunately yes. What say you?" Kali replied.

"I'll go, but I want Hermione to stay here and ask her parents if she can come. If it's all right I wish to be here when she asks them, secondly I want them protected." Harry said.

"Granted, Dobby told us of your willingness to help your friends without any payment in return." Kali said.

The two elves turned and looked at Ginny right in her eyes as one the two lifted a hand and sent two curses flying at rapid speed that the young girl couldn't fathom.

"There is no time he will be here shortly." Liu said.

"I'll be back tonight make sure, she is not here. Lets go." He said to the two elves.

"Go with him Liu I will follow shortly." Kali said, he waited for the three to vanish. When they were gone, he lifted his hand and muttered a spell under her breath, a soft nimbus glow surrounded Ginny.

"She will not remember seeing us but will remember seeing Harry leave the house with Tonks saying they went to Diagon Alley." Kali said, he reached into his armor and pulled out a small quarts stone. "Put this some were on your body. That small stone will stop all Legilimency, we will return to night."

There was a knock at the door when Kali disappeared. Hermione answered it, and immediately scowled at the men on the other side.

"Professors, you're not allowed here." Hermione said.

"Is Harry Potter still here?" Dumbledore asked with a twinkle in his eyes. Hermione didn't answer.

"He left sir." Ginny said "Went to Diagon Alley."

"Then that is where will go." Snape said.

"Before you go take that thing with you." Hermione said pushing Ginny out of the door, then slamming it in their faces.

_Here's a taste of the next chapter._

_Dumbledore looked at the bodies on the ground. From what he could piece together is that the Death Eaters never had a chance, and the one up the road. He was trying to escape, and was brought down . . . _

**A/N: WELL THERE IT IS A NEW CHAPTER. KNOW ONTO THE STANDARD PLEA. PLEASE REVIEW.**


	5. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: My lawyer has pointed out to me that I cannot make the claim that Harry Potter and the rest are mine, although he did say that I lay claim, that the characters Yu, Ami, Liu, and Kali.

Recap: _He left sir." Ginny said "Went to Diagon Alley."_

"_Then that is where will go." Snape said._

"_Before you go take that thing with you." Hermione said pushing Ginny out of the door, then slamming it in their faces._

Chapter 4

Dumbledore was confused, something unknown to the aged warlock. But one thing was clear he was slowly losing control and he didn't like it one bit. Looking back on the past he thought Hermione would be easily controlled, and she looked up to authority figures. What happened to the girl why show anger towards him? Then it hit him Harry must have told her several lies and fabricated the evidence to support his theory. That had to be it she believes more in data and what is printed in books rather than listen to her heart. Just look at her work.

"Ah, hello Tom." He said as he walked into the Leaky Cauldron. "By chance has Mr. Potter come through your fine establishment?"

"Nay, sir. I haven't seen the lad since his third year in which he stayed here. Sorry sir." The old bar keep replied.

"Must have snuck through? Easy enough on a day like to day." Snape said in disgust.

"Maybe I will check in with the twins and see if they saw him." Dumbledore told the foul-mannered man to his left. He quickly approached the twin's store, and left in an even fouler mood than from when he went in when they told him that they haven't seen him since he got off the train. The aged man apparated with a sharp crack that sent everyone in the alley fleeing for cover, minutes later the patrons of the alley were back to their shopping.

When he reappeared at headquarters, he told the members there to get out of the house and find Harry Potter.

While this was going on, Hermione had just called her parents.

"Hello Granger Dental. This is Missy how, may I help you?" The voice on the other end of the line answered.

"Missy it's Hermione. Can you get one of my parents if they're not busy at the moment please, tell them it's extremely important?" Hermione said.

"Sure, I can get them Hermione." The receptionist said.

"Hermione are you all right, Missy said you sounded hysterical please tell me what is wrong?" Her mother said.

"Dumbledore was here. Before you go off. No, I didn't let him in the house. Oh mum I don't know what to do anymore, from what Harry told me the Headmaster is a very clever at manipulation." Hermione said in a single breath in that she heard the door open and then close.

"Hermione calm down, one why was the old man there, two when did you talk to Harry?" Her father asked.

"Harry arrived first told me some things and then left he said he will return to night, I think he wants to speak with you. Then Dumbledore shows up and asks if Harry was here, Ginny pops up and tells him that he left for Diagon Alley. I threw Ginny out also." She said, trying her best to explain.

"Why did you throw one of your friends out of the house Sweets?" Her mother asked.

"She was spying on me. I'll tell you two more when you get home all right?" Hermione replied to the question.

"Okay pumpkin we'll be home within the hour or so. We will talk when we get home okay."

"All right daddy." Hermione said hanging up the phone. Like promised her parents arrive within the hour. In which Hermione explained everything to them including what has been going on in the wizarding world the past few years.

"Is that why the Headmaster took you from us with, by telling us you were in danger and left us as cannon fodder?! Why?" Her father asked.

"Because I'm not a pureblood and Voldemort want's to weed out all those who in his book are not pure. Any way he thinks that I can be controlled to do his will I think that if the Headmaster keeps this up he will turn dark and truly be the deadliest dark lord alive." Hermione explained. Suddenly there was a knock at the door surprising all inside. Give the circumstances Hermione had her wand out and at the ready. Hermione's father answered the door and lead four people into the room. The two in the back were wearing the familiar armor she had seen earlier that day. The other two had a dark blue cloak on and had the cowl of the cloak pulled up and hanging over their faces. Slowly the lead took his hands and moved them slowly to the cowl and lowered it.

"Hello Hermione."

"Harry. How do I know it's you?" She asked.

"This letter came for me today via muggle methods." He replied slightly amused, "Now down to business. Sir, ma'am what I have to say concerns the three of you will you listen to what I have to say?" When the two adults facing him nodded he told them of every thing that happened including the prophecy that Voldemort was after. Both Hermione and Tonks had tears in they're eyes and were staring at him wide-eyed. "Well there you go."

"My word and what has Dumbledore been teaching you?" Hermione's father asked.

"Well sir." Harry tired to say but was interrupted.

"Please Harry call us by name sir just makes me sound older. My name's Dan, and this is Emma. Now continue what you were saying."

"As I was saying." But never got the chance to for from outside the house an explosion was heard. Harry, Hermione and Tonks were reading themselves for battle while Kali was looking out the window from there he could see twelve Death Eaters approaching the door. Kali responded by slowly opening the window and began pulling out his bow. He notched an arrow and took aim, when he had a clear shot at the leader he released the twine, there was a slight hum from the vibrating twine, which was followed by another hum. Liu also began firing into the Death Eaters. Harry and the others watched as the lead Death Eaters head snap upwards, even with the sun going down they could see the arrow sticking up from the dead mans forehead. The arrow that Liu fired struck the next in the chest that did slow the man down a little but in a matter of seconds he had four arrows in him. From the wooded ridge line more of the stinging arrows came flying out. The one lone Death Eater left standing turned and started to run back to where they portkeyed in. But he never got far, when he felt an arrow hit him in the lower back near his hip. Then his body jerked eleven more times as the arrows hit the fleeing Death Eater in the back he would have survived eleven of the twelve but the last arrow that hit him tore through his rib cage and strait into his heart. They watched as his body jerked to a stop.

"We must leave now!" Kali said. "Pack what you need."

They were gone before the magnificent Order of the Phoenix had arrived. Dumbledore looked at the bodies on the ground. From what he could piece together is that the Death Eaters never had a chance, and the one up the road was an unknown man was trying to escape, and was brought down what was worse he noticed that there were twelve arrows in this one six in Anton Dolohov, Peter Crabb had four arrows sticking through his back the arrows were driven through the body as he fell forwards, and Ronald Mulciber had an arrow sticking in his head, the arrow head was showing on the backside of his head. The rest must have been rookies, Dumbledore surmised. Surly Miss Granger didn't do this, no someone must have been here, but he couldn't detect any magic in the area to make matters worse the Granger's were not home it left him wondering where they are. Unknown to the order a lone archer stood at thetree line bow at the ready, when the Aurors arrived the lone archer slowly released the tension on the bow string, and returned the arrow to the quiver that rested on his back. Tapping a stone, he was gone.

**A/N: YEAH A NEW CHAPTER PLEASE TELL ME LIKE IT HATE IT.**


	6. Chapter 5

Disclaimer?

Recap:_ ...Unknown to the order a lone archer stood at the tree line bow at the ready, when the Aurors arrived the lone archer slowly released the tension on the bow string, and returned the arrow to the quiver that rested on his back. Tapping a stone, he was gone._

Chapter 5

Voldemort was beyond pissed, he had just learned that several of his trainers were dead along with all of his trainees. Those Belgians' didn't have a chance. To make matters worse his sources from inside the Ministry were baffled at the sight. Many thought it was the Granger girl but no spells were cast that they could tell, and there was no sign of any archery equipment. To make matters worse the hole family was missing, as if they just upped and vanished. Hell he couldn't feel that damned boy Potter through their link. To his amusement though the other three squads were successful, the Colin boys were dead as were their family members. Chang died of prolonged exposure from the Cruciatus Cures. Then there was Amelia Bones, he killed her himself, that was a blissful feeling, although it was a pity that her niece wasn't there. But still he enjoyed that excursion, a few Aurors showed their faces they too died. But something was amiss and he knew it, where was Dumbledore? Never mind he is an interfering old coot, who flees in terror of him. So lost in thought he didn't notice the little house elf cleaning the floors of Malfoy Mansion. He noticed it when he felt it levitate a bucket of water. Smiling he lifted his wand and sent on of his favorite cures. The little creature squirmed in agony for several seconds, he got up finished his job, when he left the room the little one mutter that when it was time his due would come. Yet pleased with himself for pushing the little creature around he cackled evilly.

The small group of elves and the five humans arrived in a beautiful city, from what Harry could see that it was on the outskirt of the city. Many of the other elf's stopped what they were doing and watched the procession with curiosity. It had been well over two thousand years since humans walked in their city. Most went back to their business ignoring the procession, but they were prepared for the war that would come soon. Harry, Hermione, Tonks, Dan, and Emma were looking around in awe of what they were seeing. Hermione first noticed that many of the elves were wearing full suits of armor while others wore what looked like Ancient Roman, or Ancient Greek armor, others wore robes or plain clothing. From what they could tell and feel that to cross on is to cross all. But yet it had that friendly air to it. The Castle if you would call it a Castle, sat in the middle of the city, the walls of the castle were bleach white, and had blue banners with a white tree that bloomed up and outwards above the tree was four stars, that were in an arch. The guards at the solid oak doors stood at attention, when they approached. Harry noticed that they these guards wore what looked like solid gold full plate armor, like the ones he past in the square on the way here. When they past the door six more move from the side and took up guard positions in the front and the rear. They slowly moved down the hallway to another set of doors, but unlike the doors leading inside these had a scene etched into it them many showing great battles, but the one that caught his eye was showing an elf with a large Glaive like weapon, in front of him was a large and angry Hungarian Horntail dragon. Harry stood and stared at the scene before him. Kali had to literally push him in the door whispering that with time he would tell him of the battle. When he looked up, he could see what appeared to be an old elf sitting in front of him on a chair that to him looked rather comfortable.

"Don't let the looks of the chair fool you. It is very uncomfortable. Allow me to introduce my self. I am the Eightieth King of High Elves. I am King Yu. I know of you three but please tell me who are you two?" He said.

"Well my lord this is my wife Emma Granger, and my name is Daniel Granger." Dan said.

"A pleasure to meet you. But what I have to say can wait until morning. I fear this day has grown old and you need your rest as do I. Come tomorrow I will answer your questions. Does this suit you?" Yu asked he saw their nods. "Excellent trust me mister Potter I will not with hold any information from you. So please rest easy. My son will show you to your rooms that your welcome to stay in during your stay. I bid you all a goodnight."

"Please come, with me." Kali said. "Now Harry I promised to tell you of that battle scenes that you were staring at earlier."

"Sorry. I didn't mean to be rude or anything." Harry replied hanging his head.

"Don't be. It would have been an insult for you not to stare. Even I still stare at it. It is when I get lost in deep thought." Kali replied with a slight chuckle. "In that battle, the first king of us high elves battled the mighty Mephistopheles. In that time elves populated the known world. It was the following year man started to walk the land. Anyway the king who I'm named after defeated the dreaded dragon. But that victory came with a price. He lost his left arm and both of his eyes. Despite these injures he walked away from the battle. Anyway he decided to watch man when they started to walk the land and give them aid when needed. He was five hundred when his body failed him. Each king or queen has had a challenge that taxed them to their limits. But yet I couldn't help but notice you all were looking around on the way here. You may have noticed the Hoplite armor, the armor the Romans wore Lorica Segmentata, and then medieval armor, like the full plate mail the guards wore. Before you ask yes we have, each culture from the Sumerian's to the world as you know it now, got something from us to build on. Take the Egyptians, we gave them the knowledge to build their great pyramids. The Greeks engineering. The Romans concrete. The cultures in the Orient martial arts. Finally we come to the Europeans we gave them boats. Any questions?"

"What of gun powder?" Dan asked.

"That was the doing of man as was flight, both magical and non-magical. They even taught themselves magic. Were proud of what we contributed to the world, and of what your people have achieved for themselves." Kali replied.

"The Americas?" Harry asked.

"Nope had no hand in that one. At one time we wanted to step in but didn't." He replied.

"What of the dark lords?" Hermione asked.

"Every time. Now here are your rooms I ask you to get a good night rest and I will be back to lead you back. Trust me this place is large and one can became lost. Goodnight." He replied and left down the hall.

The groups went their separate ways and settled down for the night. But for Harry it was restless.

_The moon was round and full brightly illuminating the graveyard where Cedric was killed. Harry moved around the head stone and noticed no body. But a fog had started to settle in the area, before too long he couldn't see but five yards. Out of the fog he then heard it._

"_Why didn't just take the cup Potter? No you had to play the nice guy and offer me a shot at the cup. But in the end we took it together, then this happens. YOU KILLED ME. You should have just taken that damned cup. But no! Save it Potter 'The Dark Lord killed you.' That isn't true now is it. It was you. YOU KILLED ME, YOU KILLED ME, YOU KILLED ME . . . "_

Harry awoke with a start. He noticed the clock that sat on the table it read four thirty. Shaking himself awake he put on his glasses and headed out the door, and onto the balcony. The sight was to behold. There wasn't a cloud in the sky. The stars twinkled as if they knew the truth of what has transpired in the world. Looking over the city, he could truly see how big it was. All around he could see a very large wall.

"Want to talk about it." Kali said sitting on the railing besides him.

"Not really."

"Inner Demons are hard to get rid of by oneself. Trust me on that one, your emotions show that to me. Even we elves have someone to fall back on. You should to. Maybe the two witches." Kali said.

"If their smart they stay away from me, I'll only get them killed."

"Everyone dies sooner or later Harry." Kali said.

"Yeah they do but around me they will die quickly. You don't know what is like to have a dark lord out to kill you. First he'll target my friends, then the ones I love. That's why I don't want them near me." Harry said.

Kali jumped off the railing and advanced on Harry, though Harry was lost in thought but was suddenly brought out of it when he was lifted off the ground by his night shirt. He looked into the eyes of one irritated elf.

"Listen, and listen well Potter. You have a grave and perilous destiny laid before you, and yet you can only think of yourself. Don't" Kali said when he was about to speak? "Just listen what will it take for you to realize that you truly love both of those women with your heart. Yet you lie to yourself saying you don't know what love is. That's a farce and you know it. You say you should have no friends, then explain Hermione Granger to me. Before you say it. No, she isn't in love with the boy who lives. But Harry Potter that letter on your night stand shows you just as much. Hell if you asked her, she would in all probability marry you this night. Both she and Tonks are giving you something to fight for, don't blow it. But this one thing you must remember is that we die, including the elves. Every thing in this world dies sooner or later. Right now some were out there a child no more than seven hours old has died because he was born after his mother was in an accident. Do you blame yourself for that even if it happened in another country? You are so blinded by what's out there that you cannot see what is in front of you. Make a choice the women you would fight and die for, rest assure those two will do the same for you Harry, or you can take the option that I take you straight to Voldemort. In which you will die. Then Ron would get your money and both girls. Besides you really shouldn't use Voldemort as a crutch, because that is all you are doing. Think on this. You have a power, about you. You have the ability to do great and many things in this world. I give you this advice don't throw away this one chance at peace while you're staying here, give into your hearts desire even if that mean's going into the room where the ladies in question are staying and declare your love for them. Don't lose what you have because you didn't act."

"That's what got Sirius killed, and what is this with Ron!?" Harry asked when his feet were on the floor.

"Your love for your Godfather lead you to the Ministry in this hope to rescue the man you love like a father. As for Dumbledore his goal it to have one or both of your ladies as Ron's wives. Tonks was to be the trophy, while Hermione the lowly mistress. As for your fortune. That goes to the Weasleys after your marriage to Ginny, or your death which ever comes first. But that may prove difficult, you have thrown a curve at Dumbledore, one that he didn't expect, Dobby. He has been a very big help in bringing this to our attention, despite being a shadow elf. I'm impressed with you. You have an unusual alliances, and friends a half-giant, werewolf, centaur, a shadow elf and a half-elf. Surprised, I told you that Dobby was a big help to us, and care to explain why Luna acts like she does not all there, it's a trap to lure opponents in and misjudge her. Now I do believe there are two people standing outside your door." Kali said and walk to the door. "I will send them in. Oh ladies nice night isn't it. Be careful with him his demons are of his making but yet not. Do not press him please. He is in a fragile state. I shocked him with some truths this day. I shall take you to meet with my father later this day, don't worry I will explain why, our meeting will be late."

"Hermione, Tonks there is something that you must know one is why Voldemort is out to kill me, and the second is about Dumbledore and Ron. Which one would you like to here first?" He asked.

"Voldemort." Both Tonks and Hermione replied.

"Okay, basically I'm the only one who can kill him. It's in that prophecy that was smashed in the Department of Mysteries. That is way Dumbledore treated me as a bloody weapon. Because I am." He spat out.

"He said something about demons, what did he mean?" Tonks asked, changing the subject.

"Cedric accessed me of his death saying. I killed him. Other nights I see my friends die one by one, there is nothing I can do to save them. Different nights it's my parents or Sirius. All accusing me of the same thing. Their deaths. But when Kali had me pinned against that wall, he told me that we all die, sooner or later. What did I do to deserve this life?" He said breaking down crying, for the first time in twelve years. Yet this was the cry of a five-year-old stuffed in a closet with nothing to eat, this was the cry of a man who had seen to many evil deeds in his life, it was the cry of a lost soul who couldn't find his way. Outside the door Kali stood and listened to what Harry was saying and heard him crying. He chanced and looked in the room and smiled at what he saw. Both Tonks and Hermione had him rapped up in one hell of a hug. He turned and walked down the corridors, with a light practiced step. His words were echoing in his mind, 'you have the ability to do great and many things in this world.'

"You should listen to your own word's son."

Kali spun with a quick practiced move and was in a battle ready stance his sword bared in front of him. When he saw that he drew on his father, and remembered the last time he drew his sword on him. He was eighty after the short battle he couldn't move his body for a week, and had a limp for a month. Quickly he sheathed his sword and stammered an apology.

"Be at peace, I know you didn't mean it. Besides I startled you not an easy feat. But you too should listen to your own words. Nice touch I planed on telling him what Dumbledore is doing to him in the morning. But I too saw the importance of having those words spoken now rather than later, though you are right about the letter. Come let us retire I fear we may have a fiery visitor some time in the afternoon. Good night son." Yu said and retired into his room.

Smiling he knew what he must do. Queen Ami you are going to get one hell of a surprise. He thought, but that would have to await until the morning.

Dan Granger was the first to arise. He felt the need to suddenly check on Hermione. As he was passing, he could see that it was slightly ajar. Taking a little look into the room, he was surprised at what he saw. Both his little girl and Miss Tonks holding onto Harry as they slept on the floor where sleep finally took them. He startled them awake by clearing his throat.

"My, my what do we have here?"

"It's not what it looks like sir." Harry said.

"To me it looks like you had a rough night. I can see some bruising on your upper chest. So one of these two must have knocked some since into you. But my request is, please don't make me a grandfather before Hermione turns twenty. Please?" Dan said.

"Daddy, can I ask you a question?" At his nod she continued. "Why aren't you yelling and making a big deal about how you found us?"

"It's like this sweets, I made myself a promise that when you turned Fifteen, that I would start treating you like an adult. It's a promise I intend to keep. So please use protection Harry." Dan said walking away whistling a merry tune. Tonks started laughing at the surprised look on their faces as he walked away.

"If it were Mrs. Weasley we would be have been screamed at for hours, and then told not to do it again." Harry said.

"Daddy wanted to do that. I kind of expected to be yelled at." Hermione replied.

"Listen Hermione there is a very small percentage of parents in this world that would do what your father just did. While others would pull a Molly Weasley, gone off a on the two in question, even from where your father was standing he could see that we were still wearing clothing. Any way we were speaking of the Weasleys' what was that about Dumbledore and Ron?" Tonks asked.

"Ron was promised both you and Hermione, as payment for his involvement in spying on me." He said. Harry started to get nervous when both women were quiet for sometime. "Did I do something wrong?"

"No, you didn't." Tonks said through gritted teeth.

"But Dumbledore said. I suppose they had a contract signed and ready?" Hermione asked.

"Don't know, maybe Dobby would know?" Harry said.

"Harry you know my ideas on House elves." Hermione stated, she noticed that Kali had walked into the room. "Kali can I ask you a question? What is your preference on the treatment of house elves?"

"So you decided to ask me about house elves?" Her nod confirmed his suspension. "Well this may seem somewhat evil of me but I hold no love for those foul monstrosities known as Shadow elves, or your house elves Miss Granger. This is the second time you have managed to anger me. The first was with the Dark Lord question, and now this. Here is a little history. The House elves are being punished for their involvement in a war that nearly killed everything. The Bubonic Plague nearly killed everybody in Europe and parts of Asia. It was in this war that the fourth group of elves known as Dark elves were wiped off the face of this earth. So for the shadow elves involvement is a full banishment until the age of man ends, and the way that is going it will end when the earth dies or the sun goes super nova. Sorry for snapping at you Hermione but it was needed. If you don't believe me all, the information is in the library, on the first floor. But that is for another day. My father wishes to speak with you three. So please get dressed I will await outside your doors." Kali said. Ten minutes later the group was heading down stairs. They stopped for a quick breakfast. They were headed off to the same room they first meet the king in.

"Come in quickly. Queen Ami is here on business and what we have to speak of. But first, Kali you had something you wished to say to the queen?" Yu asked.

Gathering his courage something highly unusual for him. Suddenly he asked.

"My lady, I would like your daughter's hand in marriage." His sudden request was met with silence. No one in the central hall spoke. None of the guards from both cities moved. Liu was shocked beyond belief.

"Why?" The queen finally asked.

"Because a marriage between your daughter and myself would secure our alliance for another few hundred years." Kali replied. Ami started to laugh. It was a soul cleansing laugh. When she finally stopped laughing, she looked Kali right in the eyes.

"My dear boy. That is not the real reason. You are smitten with my daughter. But I find this ironic. I had just mentioned it to your father. Not to long ago. Liu what say you? Do you accept this proposal of marriage?"

"YES!" Liu blurted out in shock.

"It is settled the Rights of Marriage will commence in a month." King Yu announced to the guards in the hall. "Let it be known by all Woodland Elves and High Elves. So now onto news that you all need to hear. Please follow us." Harry noticed that Yu was heading toward the door with the elf and dragon on it. He ushered the group in.

"Whatever said in this room will never leave this room. No one can listen in on our conversation. Now Kali has given you some basic back round on our people. But what he didn't tell you is that on the night you call Halloween, a prophecy was made. I warn you this a well over an aeon old. Please listen. This prophecy became active three weeks ago. Listen and listen carefully." Yu said.

'_On this night the one with the power he knows not, will invade the government building. Along side him one of his true loves, the traitors' red heads, a half-elf, and a young man trying to find himself. On this night the Hero of Hero's will suffer a loss. Though the veil he will fall never to return. Told he will be of his destiny, the old manipulator's plan for this seventh hero of the earth shall fail. Guided by the light he will unite the lost elven races for a final battle.'_

"This scroll was written by Nostradamus on his death bed. He died moments later. The title of Hero of Hero's pertains to six members. Ra, Alexander the Great, Joan of Arc, Merlin, William Wallace, and Godric Gryffindor. You Harry Potter will be the last of these heros, you will over shadow all the members most of all. Ra, was a wizard along with his friends who defeated a group of evil men, in front of muggle Egyptian and when he and his friends were victorious they were treated like gods. Alexander the Great defeated a the large army of Persia, but what history left out that it was a large wizards battle. Merlin, we all know what he did, yes the legends that surround him are true. Joan of Arc defeated the English armies at Orleans. William Wallace, defeated his dark lord but died from his wounds. Later Godric Gryffindor and three others built a castle, later Salazar Slytherin left the school, raised an army, and tried to sack the school. But was killed by Godric, Rowena, and Helga. Godric is and was much like you Harry. Both the heiress of Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff loved him. They gave him the strength to fight. Like those two do for you. It is here in our little history lesson, which we learn of what those six and you have in common and the armies of evil they fought against, the armies of light were for truth and justice and the evil dark lords were after power. True there have been heros' who have done great deeds. Hercules and Dumbledore are too but the deeds they did will never compare to what you will do Harry, even your six predecessors will be under your shadow. It is here that minor dark lords will arise. Now that you have heard all that I have to say, I have a question of you three. Do you accept the responsibility of what has been laid on your shoulders?"

"Yes." The three answered.

**A/N: HERE IS THE NEW CHAPTER. PLEASE REVIEW. NOW IF YOU WISH FOR LONGER CHAPTERS THEN YOU ALL WILL HAVE TO WAIT FOR A FEW DAYS MAYBE A WEEK. I KNOW THAT WHAT EACH HERO MENTION IN THIS CHAPTER ARE SOMEWHAT MISPLACED. BUT KIND OF MAKES YOU WONDER.**


	7. Chapter 6

Disclaimer?!

Recap: _". . .Do you accept the responsibility of what has been laid on your shoulders?"_

"_Yes." The three answered._

Chapter 6

Dumbledore was sitting in his office pondering his next moves. They needed to be calculated and executed with cunning precisionor they would fail. First he needed to remove the fool of a Minister. Second he needed on of his Order Members to locate and return Mr. Potter. Third he needed to lock the foolish child back up at the Dursleys. Then there is the payment to both of the young Weasley children that needs to be taken care of. The good thing about Ron demanding Hermione's hand in marriage is that she couldn't refuse the offer, being a muggle-born after all, it was against the law, but what of Tonks. The will that's it Sirius's will he would change it. So Tonks would have to marry Ron. Then alter the Potter's will so Harry would be forced to marry Ginny. This could work, but how to get the fakes into Gringotts, and get the real wills. But first a simple letter to the foolish boy. As he was writing his letter his phoenix Fawkes watched his companion with a critical eye, he could break their bond but that would be against the Phoenix's moral code, after all he did chose this human. He hasn't done anything to warrant such an act. But he would watch Albus Dumbledore and as soon as he fell from grace and dipped into the dark, he was gone.

"My friend, can you please deliver this letter to young Mr. Potter. If he should refuse what is in that letter then bring him here, please?" Dumbledore asked his friend. Fawkes glided from his perch and grabbed the letter in his talons and flamed out of the building. Leaning back in his chair and locking his fingers just under his nose, he waited. Ten minutes later Fawkes returned with a letter. He dropped it on the table and returned to his post. With a ruffle of feathers he watched Dumbledore.

Dumbledore grabbed the letter that Fawkes had just delivered and took a look at his friend with concern something had frightened Fawkes, and that alone frightened him. Looking back at the letter he could see it was from Harry. Casting multiple detection spells on the scroll he unrolled it.

Upon the parchment was the words_ 'NUTS'_. Dumbledore looked at the simple words and pondered what he meant. But yet he could hear a faint rumble of laughter, which was of his own making. Throwing the scroll into the fire he got up and headed for the Ministry of Magic.

* * *

"I'm glad that you three have chosen this path. But yet I think you might have not seen away out of it. Right?" Ami asked.

"Not really no. But you did give us the choice and I'm coming to respect that. It shows you have a lot of trust in me." Harry said, moments later there was a bright flash of light, and a thrill that sent hope flooding up the spines of all in the room. Having spotted his target, he approached. Dropping the letter at Harry's feet. The scrolling loop hand writing was all the identification to the one who wrote the letter. Picking it up he started to throw it in the fire.

"Wait Harry! Lets see what he wrote to you." Liu said. Harry nodded his head and opened the letter.

_Dear Mr. Potter_

_It has come to my attention that you have left the security of you Aunt's home. It is imperative that you return to the house at once. The blood wards will not last much longer. Your presence there refuel the wards every year. Please for the sake of my heart please return. I know you must hate me for what happened after the Ministry incident. But please return to the Dursley's house hold._

_Albus._

"It's a letter from the head master. He wants me to return to the Dursley house hold. But I'm not." Harry said, suddenly Fawkes leapt into the air and tried to reach Harry but was stopped when a blade appeared at his neck.

"We have much love of your breed creature of the light, but I cannot allow you to even come near Harry Potter. So leave now and save your head." Yu said. Everyone in the room could see that the Phoenix was rather startled at the presence of the elves. Even more so at the silvery blade, at his neck.

"Wait I want to send a little message to Pimple." Harry said ignoring the look from Fawkes. "My I?" Harry asked when he saw the scroll and ink. Yu nodded. Everyone in the small room was looking over his shoulders.

"Hermione remember when the teachers in primary school taught us some of the many battles of World War 2?" She nodded her head. "Well one day I wanted to know more about the Battle of the Bulge, in the Ardennes Forest. Well on of the American commanders received a letter from a German officer promising that if they surrendered they would be treated well. But that commander sent a single worded letter. NUTS, and in the following days the Americans broke through the line. That is what I'm writing Dumbledore. Simple but effective. No?"

Laughter could be heard from the four elves rolling on the floor. Tears flowing from their eyes. Tonks was chuckling and Hermione had a look of pride on her face as she watched Fawkes vanish. She too stated to giggle.

"Yu can I ask you a question?" Hermione asked when they calmed down.

"Please ask away." Yu said.

"When you told us Hercules and Dumbledore did great deeds. What did you mean by that?" Hermione asked.

"Simple, Hercules, did great deeds as atonement for his crimes, the murder of his wife Megara, and their two children. Twelve tasks he was given by the gods. He completed them but he didn't stop there no he had many more adventures, up until his death. The works of his deeds are in the library. Now on to Albus Dumbledore. Albus was one to take any advantage he could get. Yes he and Sir Nicolas Flamel found the twelve uses of dragons blood, along with there discoveries in Alchemy. Then in 1945, Dumbledore defeated the dark wizard Grindelwald. Do you know how?" They shook there heads. "He was part of a hit wizard team one that included his friend Alastor Moody. Out of the one hundred man strike force that went in only two escaped. Alastor lost his leg, it was he that told the world that Dumbledore fought Grindelwald and killed him, to this day Albus has used cunning and a slight use of manipulation on the wizarding world. But he failed to see what Tom Riddle was becoming. A true Dark Lord, and that is what separates Grindelwald and Voldemort. Grindelwald kept the war in the wizarding world, Voldemort does not he attacks non-magical humans as well as those who wield magic. Before this war is over the world will have felt the power and fear Voldemort can inspire. But he will fall just like the rest. You Harry will lead the largest army into battle, with your Generals by your side, this will be how you over shadow the your six predecessors. They too lead armies but they from the surrounding areas, not the world, and they sure as hell didn't have the elves nor the goblins on their sides, but you will. Commander. Now I think that is enough for the day. Queen Ami and I will see to Mr., and Mrs. Granger, while you two show the three around." Yu said. "But do, be back before we dine."

"Come you three." Kali said holding open the door.

* * *

At the Ministry Dumbledore was having problems within the Office of Child Protection Service. They seemed to be ignoring him. But he could hear a child weeping in a closed of area of the office. 

"Can I help you Headmaster?" Someone asked.

"Ah yes you can Carrie, I'm here on official business and I need to see Mr. Potters records."

"I'm sorry those files are off limits to you unless this is an investigation." She said.

"Mr. Black died several weeks ago and has left him without a Magical Guardian." He said. Just then the door open and Neville's grandmother walked into the room.

"I received a message this morning." She stated sharply.

"Next room ma'am." Carrie replied.

"Thank you." She said entering the room. Dumbledore could see that there was a young woman sitting on the floor with her arms rapped around her legs and head touching her knees. Before the young lady could look up the door closed. Before he realized the Carrie had left and reentered the room.

"I found what you are looking for and the proper notifications left just a few hours ago. It appears that Mr. Black had made several arrangements before he was imprisoned. I assure you it is very legally binding." She said with a cold and harsh tone.

"Who?" He asked.

"I'm not allowed to say but it will be revealed, at Mr. Blacks will reading. Good-day sir." She said. Before they could leave the room, Mrs. Longbottom walked out of the room with the young woman who had been in the next room. Dumbledore inhaled sharply when he noticed that the young woman was Susan Bones.

"She noticed Dumbledore and started to yell at him. "It's your fault Auntie's dead. You could have stopped them. Damn you to hell Dumbledore." She broke down again and started crying. Mrs. Longbottom hugged the girl tightly.

"We will be going now. If you need any thing please contact me." She said, then guided the weeping Susan Bones out of the room.

"What has happened?" He asked Carrie.

"Last night several families were attacked. The Crevey brothers lost their lives as did their parents. Cho Chang was this morning hanging from a sign in Diagon Alley. She suffered greatly before dying. Finally Amelia Bones was killed by the dark lord himself. Several of the house elves watched the fight." Carrie replied.

"When did it happen?"

"The same time you were at the Granger residence." She answered before walking into the back room. Dumbledore just stood there, before he too returned to his office.

* * *

"I have shown you all accept two areas. Follow me." Kali said, they walked down a path that opened up to a beautifully clear lake. The sparkling water was inviting. Off to their left they could see a high bluff with water running into the lake. On the other side of the bank was a river that looked just as inviting.

"The water is pure enough to drink. But that is not what we use it for. See there to the on the north bank. Near the river entrance." They could see five maybe six elves fishing. "Caught a twenty-pound catfish out of there myself." Kali boasted with pride.

The group was interrupted by a scream of joy then a splash followed by laughter.

"The lake is also where we swim on the occasion. The younger ones are here daily. The pool under the base of the water fall and off to the sides are deep enough that you can dive off the cliffs and never touch bottom." Kali said, and to prove his point there was another scream and splash. "The waterfall is fueled by an underground spring."

"Just like my city." Liu said.

The group turned and left but not before they heard another splash. They walked back up the path and headed back towards the castle but stopped short. To Harry it looked like an ordinary building. But he could hear steel ringing from inside.

"The battle arena. This is where all get there training, from an elf's fiftieth year of birth to his dying days. This is where we test ourselves in battle. Would you like to go inside?" Kali asked pushing the door open. Inside they could see that there were several duels raging, while others were firing their bows at moving and stationary targets.

"I got an idea I would like to see how well you fight Harry. Say you and Miss. Tonks get into an Expelliarmus Duel." Liu said.

"Sure." Both Harry and Tonks said

Kali lead the trio down to the ground level and entered on of the dueling rings. He motioned for Harry and Tonks to stand by the lines in front of the ring.

"This is a duel in which the only curse is allowed is the disarmament curse. Any shield you can cast is permitted. Dueler's bow to each other." Tonks and Harry bowed to one another. "Bow to the Duel Official. That is me." The two turned and bowed to Kali. "Assume fighting positions." Tonks turned her body slightly and bent her knees, wand pointed at Harry. He copied her stance. "Begin!"

"Expelliarmus." Tonks shouted.

"Protego." Harry said. Raising a shield and returning fire. The two continued to trade spells at a rapid rate.

"Hermione I want you to get in on this. When I tell, you fire at Harry." Liu said.

"What! Why?" She asked.

"Look closely tell me what do you see?"

"That this is a fair fight."

"Right. Now do your enemies fight fairly?"

"No. They don't." Hermione said, never taking her eyes off Harry.

Liu looked at Kali and flashed him a quick signal in which he held up five fingers. The duel had been going on for more that a minute and both had come close to hitting each other on multiple occasions. Kali signaled Liu that Hermione should enter the duel.

"Go just step up to the line, and enter." Liu explained.

Hermione walked up to the line and paused before entering. She fired her spell, but missed by a mile. By dumb luck or an insane amount of skill Harry was diving to his left before Hermione had a chance to fire her spell. But he was shocked to see her there as was Tonks. But that quickly passed. By now their duel was being watched by those who were in the arena before. Soon the spectators were cheering every near miss and successful block, and many were placing bets on the outcome of the duel. Harry was tiring quickly, and the next spell from Tonks ended the duel.

"Well-done Harry, well done." Kali said handing Harry his wand back.

"That wasn't a fair duel." He said.

"No, no it wasn't. But riddle me this. Would the Death Eaters fight fair?" Kali asked.

After a few moments Harry answered him. "No, they would rather kill than disarm or stun."

"Good, now tomorrow we will be out here early in the morning and your training will begin in earnest. From Five in the morning to Ten, you will train daily. Then the rest of the day will be yours to do with as you please. I suggest jumping in the lake to cool off after training or go back to your rooms to shower." Kali said. "Now we should return to the castle. It is almost time for dinner."

"Hermione you're limited to one hour in the library Monday thru Friday. Saturday and Sunday I'm going to teach you how to have fun. The both of you." Tonks said. Hermione gave her a look that told Tonks that she wounded her greatly when she would have a limited time in the library.

"Oh Harry we found out about Sirius's will. It will be read the day after your birthday. We will go with you to provide support should you need it. Remember what I said to you last night, and you will do well."

"How?" Harry asked.

"Goblin messengers arrive. The goblins tried to send you many letters but couldn't find you so they came to use for help. We told them you were with us. Now lets go and eat watching you three fight made me hungry" Kali said.

They entered the dining hall and saw that there was a feast waiting for them.

"Good now this feast is to commemorate your engagement, Kali and Liu. I will give you advice my father gave me when I chose my beloved. Love is a chain the stronger you fell for one another the stronger the chain, the fewer problems you will have. I raise my cup in salute to you two." Yu said raising his cup which was repeated by those at the table. Harry looked around the table, there twelve elves and five humans sitting at this table. Harry assumed the others were generals or advisors. He enjoyed his meal and tried to listen in on some of the conversations. One of these that caught his attention was the Kali describing his battle with the two women that sat on his left and right. Yu was looking at Harry and nodded his head. After the dinner was over Harry just wanted to leave and get some sleep.

"Harry I have news for you." Kali said.

"What?"

"Last night there were several attacks around England. Colin and his family were killed, as was a Miss Chang, and Madame Amelia Bones. I thought you would like to know."

Harry walked up to his room and saw that Tonks, Hermione and her parents were in there.

"Colin and his family, Cho Chang and Amelia Bones were killed last night. Please leave I want to be alone." Harry said, walking out onto the balcony, and started to lean on the rail.

"Hermione can we talk to you and Tonks outside of the room please?" Emma asked, the group entered the hallway. "Your father told me where he found you and Tonks this morning. I'm not disappointed at you I just want you to be careful."

"I will mum. You don't have to worry." Hermione said.

"I'll teach her some useful charms." Tonks said, and watched Hermione blush. "Or perhaps she already knows them?"

"Uh." Was all the young witch could say.

"That's what I thought."

"I think you two should stay with Harry tonight help him through his conflicting thoughts, or his demons will get the better of him tonight. He needs his sleep but can't because he blames himself for those deaths last night." Kali said walking up to the group. "We have to put off your training for a day, or two. I'm leading a task force to go and get three more people. They will train with you. In which you shall meet them in the morning." With that said he turned and walked from the hall.

"He's right go. Good night you two." Dan said and entered his room with Emma following.

"Harry! Are you all right?" Tonks asked, silence. She walked out onto the balcony and a smile crept upon her face. Harry fell asleep while leaning against the rails "Hermione can you help me." Between the two they got him into bed with relative ease. They two joined him in slumber.

* * *

Kali approached the door to the Lovegood's House. It had been nearly fifteen years since he saw his niece, and his younger sister. He knew that she had passed from this world years ago. He knocked on the door and waited. Moments later Luna opened the door. "May I Help you?"

"Yes. I request to speak with your father. It is of an important matter." Kali said.

"Please come in if the nerbils see you the will kill you." She said.

"I don't fear nerbils. They fear me." He said.

A moment later Odd Lovegood entered the room and stopped dead in his tracks. He was shocked to see Kali standing in his livingroom.

"Kali what brings you here?" Odd asked.

"Luna." Was the simple answer.

"What about me?" Luna asked.

"You spoke truly of nerbils. But they will not harm me or you. Do you not know what you are?" Kali asked her. Luna could only shake her head. "You my dear are a half-elf." Luna fainted and hit the floor with a thud. "You never told her?"

"I was waiting until her sixteenth birthday. I take it you want her know?" It wasn't a question rather a statement.

"She is one of Harry Potter's General's as is two others. You are welcome to come with. Father would love to see you. We know she passed from this realm. You and your daughter are welcome anytime in the city. Do you want to go?" Kali asked.

"My paper?" Odd asked

"We can get you too and from." Kali said holding out a stone.

"Lets go." Odd said scooping up Luna and then the stone. Kali nodded to himself and left to get the other two. When he arrived at his destination, he was introduced by the house elf that opened the door, and that was by his title. When he explained the situation and what their two rolls would be in this life, the old woman let them go.

"Remember the will reading is on August the first." Kali said.

"I'll be there don't worry. Now time for me too hid until then. I will see you later. Take care and make me proud." She said.

"This is nothing like a portkey, it's much more, what's the word I'm looking for, unforgettable." Kali said holding up his own stone.

"Knowing my luck, I will." The young man said, a sniffle followed. The two touched the stone and they were away. The old woman looked at the house elf and told her to pack for they were moving to a very well protected home. When she was ready, she touched the emblem of a phoenix in flight and was off.

**A/N: WELL, WELL WHAT DO WE HAVE HERE? ME NOT KNOW. COULD IT BE A NEW CHAPTER? CAN YOU TELL WERE THIS IS GOING?**


	8. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: WTF?

Recap: _When she was ready, she touched the emblem of a phoenix in flight and was off._

Chapter 7

The following morning Harry awoke it was the first time in several years that he has had a good night sleep, though the cloud of waking up he realized that Tonks was in his bed and he had a nice handful of Tonks breast. Removing his hand from where it was at, he rolled over only to come face to face with a wide-awake Hermione.

"Don't even try and apologize Harry we stayed with you last night. You were asleep from what Tonks could tell is that you were having a nightmare even where you fell asleep at. So we stayed with you. Besides my parents wouldn't mind." Hermione said.

"But why?" He asked.

"Simple. Like Kali said the other day. You need someone to fall back on. So here we are, were here to help whether you like it or not, so don't even try and push us away." Hermione said.

"She right Harry. Where here to help you. But I have a question for you. Get a good feel?" Harry's response was to blush a color the two ladies thought wasn't possible. He tried to stammer out an apology. "Harry I will tell you this now if I didn't want your hand where it was I would have removed it. Besides when you were a sleep at the time so no worries."

"But is was you're . . . " Harry stammered.

"Don't even and try to apologize for groping me, I know you didn't mean it. Besides I knew it was bound to happen." Tonks said.

"Still, I shouldn't have done it."

Hermione leaned on his back and wrapped her arms around him.

"Harry you're too honorable, to try and take advantage of us. Unless we say so. Right?" Harry dumbly nodded his head.

"Harry. It's going to happen again who knows it may lead to some interesting situations." Tonks said. "But I would like for you to reach a more mature age. Sixteen should do nicely."

"Why chose me?" He asked.

"Because you don't treat me like other guys, I dated in the past. They all wanted the same thing. The perfect woman. They would usually ask on the fourth or fifth date. But you don't care that I can change my look." To emphasize her point she morphed. Her hair turned blonde and her chest expanded. Harry took one look at Tonks and turned his head. Tonks just grinned at Hermione. "Harry look at me please?" Harry turned and looked Tonks right in the eyes. He could see that she had changed her appearance again. Her hair was a white as snow, her face more angular at the jaw line, his eyes dropped to see that her chest was still at the same size. Then looked in her pale blue eyes.

"This is my base form Harry." She said still looking him in the eyes. "I know what you are thinking and I can assure you there really. Would you like to feel?" Harry shook his head.

"Told you, know you owe me that drink." Hermione said. "So get dressed and meet us in the dining hall." Hermione got up from the bed and walked out the door. She looked back to where Harry was sitting and could see that he was watching her as she left the room.

Harry slowly got dressed and headed out the door. He was surprised to see Dan there waiting for him.

"Lets talk Harry. I know you have had a hard life, and it's going to get worse before it gets better. Take comfort in the fact that you have found someone to listen to you. Be honest with the two ladies that hold your heart and they will help you may find a small measure of peace. Tell them of your demons, and they will go away. Bottling your emotions isn't a health practice Harry, talk to them, tell them of your fears. Anything." Dan said.

"I'll try." Harry said meekly.

"It's going to take time Harry. Tell them how much you want. Just don't tell them everything. As much as I love my daughter she might over evaluate that much information." Dan said.

"How do I tell them?" Harry asked.

"When you're alone, tell them you want to tell them of something, say what happened when you first went to school or something. Like I said healing, the wounds of the soul take time." Dan said pausing in front of the Dining Hall door.

When Harry looked in he could see Emma holding Susan Bones as the young woman cried. Emma looked at Harry and shook her head. At this time Yu and Kali exited the room, with Neville in tow.

"Two days' Harry, two days and we'll start." Kali said walking down the hall.

"What has gotten into him?" Dan asked.

"Me I fell on his leg when we landed last night and broke it." Neville said with a blush. Harry just stared at his friend.

"What are you doing here Neville?" He asked after a moment of silence.

"That Kali guy came and brought us here. Gran didn't even put up a fight when he told us why we were needed. She told me to be good and learn, what was necessary to fight that evil woman." Neville said. Harry noticed that he had changed since the Ministry fiasco. Neville appeared more confident. Liu came out into the hallway and told the group that it was all right to enter the dinning hall. It was here that Harry learned that Susan was the one to find her Aunt when she returned from visiting her friend Hannah Abbot.

Sure enough Harry, Hermione, and Tonks were wakened violently, Yu had over turned his mattress, Tonks landed right beside Harry, while Hermione found herself landing on Harry. He resisted the urge to kiss Hermione right then and there.

"Get dressed, and you have five minutes." Yu barked out. They dressed quickly only to find Yu standing with Neville, Luna and Susan. He turned and walked down the hall, and out to the castle. When they entered, the Battle Arena Harry could see at least fourteen elves standing in formation looking at the platform that was sitting in the middle of the field. Yu pointed to the back of the elves. When he was satisfied, they were in position he climb on the raised platform.

"Today all of you start your training in the ways of combat. Your training will be rough and you will break many bones before the end of this month. Your trainers will push you to your limits and beyond. This group you may have noticed holds both Woodland, High Elves five humans and a Half-Elf. All of you take a look at the humans." Everyone turned and looked at the group. "They are here by my invite if you have a problem with it the take it up with Queen Ami, Princess Liu, Prince Kali, or myself. They are here to learn. Commander Oni, here is your captain listen to him. Commander they're yours." Yu turned and left the arena.

"All right you lot. You may think you're all-powerful but you're not! Now I want five miles out of you. Move it!" He barked out. Harry and his friends had to be helped across the line after about one and a half miles. "What do we have here?"

"Sir they were trying to complete but couldn't go on." One of the elves said.

"Why carry them back?" Oni asked.

"Our father is at the moment walking the ramparts of the wall, on watch. He told us that if any one of our comrades fell whether by injury or by fatigue we were to help them finish." The other replied. The other four nodded at the twins assessment.

Oni turned to the others and looked at them. The started to speak.

"How many of you went right past?" Oni asked. "I know exactly how many. Each and every one of you." He said looking at the eight where standing in front of him.

"Their humans' why should we help them?" One asked, this elf was different from the rest he was roughly the high of Neville but more muscular. He was highly unusual for any of the elven clans.

"Oh look a brute. I take it you want to swing your sword until your arms ache?" When the elf nodded Oni huffed then proceeded to walk to the table where the practice swords were. He grabbed one. "Well why are you standing there brute, grab a sword and fight me." The elf in question strutted to the table, as he was looking over the swords, Oni attacked swiftly a loud snap was heard by all. The brutish elf howled in pain and grabbed his broken sword arm.

"Healer! Your career as a swordsman is over brute. My recommendation is to become a smithy. You're dismissed." Two healers rushed over to the wounded elf. On of them shot a glance at Oni.

"Yes I know. He will be able to use his strength to make swords." He said, then turned and addressed the rest. "Brutes have two purposes in life a sword-smithy or a fighter, this brute only cared for himself, thus he is suited to make swords. I have trained see twenty of the types of elves in my four-hundred years. Only four of them went on to be fighters. Why? Because they looked after their comrades, much like you, six have done for these humans. You may have seen that they appear weak, at the moment they are. But by the time this month ends, they will be stronger than us. Face it with a shorter life span than that of an elf. Humans tend to master any art faster than us elves. Mr. Potter do you and your friends wish to continue for the day?" The group nodded. "Well then everyone sit. We will go over some stretching exercises."

Their training continued and Harry found dragging himself into bed at night and forcefully awaken by Yu or other elves in the morning. By the time July rolled around the group was in fine physical shape. Now they were leaning how to hold a sword and fire a bow. Surprisingly it was Neville who proved the most accurate with a bow, and they all thought it would be Luna. No Luna liked the spears more than anything. Susan proved she could use her frame to hide in the most unlikely spots and use her daggers with amazing efficiency. Tonks was an excellent dueler with magic and could beat anyone in the small group all but Harry. Hermione well she was more suited to being a Healer that anything she didn't mind, and found the art the elves taught was somewhat challenging to learn. True to Tonks words she was only in the Great Library for an hour sometimes less. Finally he came to himself, a fine swordsman, that is what Oni called him yesterday. His proficiency with a blade was unlike anything Oni saw, but he had a lot to learn, about being a swordsman. But yet they were all some what crossed trained in the bow, spear, stealth attacks, magical dueling, healing, and how to use the sword to its fullest. As he walked back to the castle he remembered the time that they were getting ready to go down to the lake he caught a glimpse of Hermione topless by accident of course. He was more embarrassed by that sight than what happened earlier, last month with Tonks. He was brought of thought when Kali called out his name, and motioned for him to join.

"Harry we need to go to the sword-smithy and the Bowyer. So come on." He said, "I think we should head to the Bowyer first for it may take the longest." The walk was a short one. The Bowyer was just a stone throw away from the castle in a large wooded area. It was a small shack but yet the area surrounding the shack had many tools.

"Ah young Kali what brings you here today. Break your bow one a rock, no broken twine, easily repaired." This elf was old very old. His hair was missing and a few teeth also. "But that's not, it is it? No you have brought me some humans. Yes you boy come here." He said pointing at Neville, "I can see it now. Yes, yes a true marksman you are, chose a wood." Pointing at the samples on a large table. Neville held his hand over each sample he finally held up a piece.

"Yew wood, good, good. Now you dear girl your turn." Susan walked up to the table and copied Neville. Finally she held up a piece of Bamboo.

"It has been a while since I have made a Yumi longbow. A challenge for me. Now for you half-elf. Other end please." He told Luna. She took a look at all the samples and finally held up a piece of wood no one has seen before.

"That wood grows here it what you see around us that is called Meristoin. Like oak it is a hard wood but can hold any element. Earth, Air, Water, and Fire. Good choice my lady. Now you Metamorph." Tonks walked over and spent thirty minutes at the table. Kali was lying on the ground, slowly nodding off to sleep. Finally she chose a wood that looked like it had been burnt.

"Oak that has been stuck by lightning. Interesting, you my dear lady." Hermione walked over and picked up the Yew wood. The old Bowyer nodded his head and looked at Harry.

"Come with me." He said, the way it was said startled Kali from his sleep. Harry followed the ancient elf into his shack. "You my boy are powerful, but you draw your energy from the two you love. Great deeds are in your future." He mumbled to himself and placed six pieces of wood in front of Harry. "Chose two pieces." Harry held his hand over each piece of the wood and noticed that the one he held a hand over glowed immediately. "The limb of the Phoenix Tree. The last one please." He continued down the line until he came across the last one. Like the first it too glowed. A look of fear crossed the aged elf's face and he quickly ushered Harry out. Kali could tell the old wise man was afraid. But of what or who, he looked at Harry and could tell he was confused. The ancient elf started to talk in rapid elven. Kali's eyes widened when he looked at Harry. He mouthed later at Harry, and he could only nod.

"How soon will their bows be ready?" Kali asked the frightened elf.

"July thirty first." He said. The old elf then went back inside.

"Why was he scared, and of what?" Harry asked.

"The woods you chose for your bow are unearthly. The Phoenix Tree is nearly extinct, for it is where you can find a phoenix. The last one." Kali took a deep breath "It a branch that if the Dark Lord were to get a hold of he could cause massive damage with it. It's the tree of Nicor, named after the elven god of war and justice, be blessed Harry he has shown you favor, don't abuse it." Kali replied. The group was silent when the entered the sword-smiths workshop.

"Kali don't tell me you broke your sword again?" The smithy asked, Harry could tell that he was just like that brute that was thrown out of training on the first day.

"First Pelor, now you Merec. No these six need blades." Kali said. "Be fast about it."

"In a hurry are we." He said with a smile but the look on Kali's face told him something happened and it might be bad.

"Yes, yes quickly. Hold up your hands all of you." The smithy chanted a spell over each hand, and chose the type of sword and material. But when he came to Harry's hands he sucked in his breath. "You have held the sword of Gryffindor!?"

This was too much for Kali and he simple passed out.

"Tell me boy when did you last hold that blade?"

"My second year, when I was twelve." Harry replied.

"You have a week to retrieve that blade." The smithy replied

"Why?"

"Boy that blade is an ancient blade each one of the hero's wielded and used it to destroy their Dark Lords. It is said that the blade was forged by Nicor, himself to give to the humans get the blade back the sooner the better." With that the smithy went to work.

When Kali came to, he was lying in a soft bed.

"Shh. It's all right." A feminine voice said.

"Liu?"

"Yes, lye still you have a fever." She said.

"How long have I been out?" He asked.

"Well next weeks our wedding if you must know. Don't scare me like that. Please, I wouldn't know what to do if you were lost to me." Tears were in her eyes. Kali brought his hand up and touched the side of her face.

"You have nothing to fear." He said. "Where's Harry? I must speak with him?"

"All you had to do was ask?" Harry said walking into the room. Liu gave him a look that said twenty minutes.

"What happened that day?" He asked Harry. In which Harry started to explain what happened after Kali passed out, and what happened in the following days. Including Harry's break in at Hogwarts.

"I entered the castle from the tunnel that connects the castle to Honeydukes, with the help of the shadow elves I managed to get into Dumbledore's office. He wasn't there because one of the elves told him that there was a visitor at the gates and from the look of it is was me." He said with a chuckle I waited just down the Hall in a room of the side of his office, when he passed I ran up the stairs and into the office. Broke the glass. The sword was in left a note and left. Dobby told me that Dumbledore was pissed beyond all belief. The order meeting that he called was a fun one." Harry said.

"Were you there?" Kali asked him.

"No Ami scurried it in a pensive. Here let me show you." Harry said producing the rune covered bowl.

_The order was sitting in their normal positions waiting for the meeting to get started. When Dumbledore entered the room, he looked at each one of the members._

"_Tonight Harry broke into the school and stole the Sword of Godric Gryffindor. He left me this note. 'Leave me alone or face the consequences.' That is what the brat has left me. I want him found and brought here were ever he is it's endangering his health_." _Dumbledore said._

"_What of the Granger's they seem to know where Harry's at?" Molly asked._

"_They are protected by spells that shield their minds I couldn't break them down, and Serverus was flung twenty feet from the house when he tried. I think that they wont give up his location." He replied._

"_Well you better find him, Ron and Ginny are demanding their payments, and I agree with them, when you get those three here trick them into signing those papers." Molly said._

"_In time due time. I have sent a portkey note to Harry when he reads the first sentence he will be transported here._ _If I'm not mistake, it's just been activated." Dumbledore said._

_Snape, Kingsley and_ _Molly pointed their wands at the door way. There was a loud pop and then a thud as something hitting the ground. The three lowed their wands when they saw it was it wasn't Harry. But an armored person. They couldn't see the persons face but could tell from the way he walked he was a killer. The armored person walked up the four who had their wands out._

"_I speak for Harry Potter you are to leave him alone or face my wraith." Everyone could tell that the person in the armor was a woman, but Dumbledore recognized the voice._

"_There are forty of us in this room my dear lady. What can you do?" Snape said with a sneer._

" _I won't do a thing my army will. They will tear this order apart before you could have your defenses up." She launched herself into a roundhouse Kick that caught Snape in the side of the head_. _She looked at Dumbledore. "Be fortunate I didn't kill him, the next time he attacks my mind I will kill him, no questions asked._ _That goes for you all." She punched Dumbledore in the face when she felt a gentle probe of her mind. "Even you fool. Consider this your second warning." With that she tapped the stone and disappeared Dumbledore got up off the floor and looked at every one of his members. They could tell he was confused as well._ _Pomfrey was looking over Snape. Her assessment was a concussion maybe a broken nose as well._

"_Did she mean that sir?" Molly asked._

"_Yes. But no matter it's for his own good that we must bring him here."_

By the time Liu reentered the room she could see Kali laughing hard.

"You were brilliant, and know I find myself jealous of you." He said.

"Count me in on that." Harry said.

"Why?"

"You got to do something that I wanted to do so badly. Hit Snape in his over inflated head." Harry replied.

"And I wanted to hit Dumbledore the day we left him his first warning." Kali said with a smile.

"Well you may get a chance at Sirius's will reading. Now you need your rest. Harry I think Tonks is looking for you." Liu said, and watched Harry leave the room. "Your father was surprised to here that the Sword of Nicor was at Hogwarts. Harry's plan was simple and effective. Get in get the sword and get out. It was fast."

"How long am I confined to this bed?" Kali asked.

"The healers told me two more days. It was touch and go for a long time, Kali. I was scared that I might lose you. Hell even Harry and his friends were scared you weren't going to make it, but they kept faith in you, and your abilities to fight any thing." Liu said.

"What struck me?"

"Granfires sickness. I had to explain that it accrued in elves in. They're younger days. But your father told, me you didn't have it as a child. Yours was the worst case in a millennium." She said.

"Aren't you going to get it?" He said with a yawn.

"I had Granfires sickness when I turned fifty. Get some sleep love. I will be here when you wake up." She said and kissed him, a smile played at his lips and slowly passed out. She sat there for two hours before she laid her had into her arms and she two fell asleep.

**A/N: THIS CHAPTER WAS A PAIN I HAD TO REWRITE IT THREE TIMES BEFORE I WAS HAPPY WITH IT.** **I HOPE YOU ALL ENJOY.**


	9. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: At night the sporks pick on me.

Recap: _"I had Granfires sickness when I turned fifty. Get some sleep love. I will be here when you wake up." She said and kissed him, a smile played at his lips and slowly passed out. She sat there for two hours before she laid her had into her arms and she two fell asleep._

Chapter 8

Like promised Kali was released from the hospital, with strictorders not to over tax his strength. So he and Harry sat upon a hill over looking the lake. From here they could see Tonks and Hermione standing atop the cliff near the waterfall. Hermione turned her back and started to walk away, before she got to far she turned, and started to run to the edge. Just before she got there, she leaped into the air turning her body as she went. Tonks just laughed and said something to the young woman, before jumping off herself. To the two it looked like they were playing a game, or something.

"Kali can I ask you something?" Harry asked.

"Depends. But ask away."

"I've noticed that you can cast Wandless magic. I was wondering if you could teach me?" He asked.

"What have you read of Wandless magic?" Kali asked simply.

"That only an extremely powerful wizard can cast without a wand." Harry replied.

"And that is where it's wrong. Harry I'm not going to lie to you, but Wandless magic is hard to master. But anyone who has a drive to learn to cast Wandless magic will succeed. To cast magic without a wand one must have focus, and determination not to give up. Then and only then can you cast Wandless magic. Following me so far?" Harry nodded. "When Dumbledore defeated Grindenwald, he was without his wand. Many thought Dumbledore was extremely powerful, because of this. Just because the ministry said the wand was a better tool to focus for your magic."

"That's were the cores of the wand comes in." Harry said.

"No, it doesn't. The material in the wand acts as a registry inside your Ministry. It's how they know you have done underage magic." Kali replied.

"Then why write the book?" Kali looked at him, then it dawned on Harry. "They wrote the book to regulate magic. That's why there are laws saying no one less than seventeen can do magic, and that's why I was on trial last year."

"Well done my boy." Yu said walking up to the two.

"Then way haven't I gotten any letters from the Ministry about my use of magic. I mean the six of us Duel often to see where we need to improve?" Harry asked.

"The magic surrounding this city are strong, and very ancient. The imbeciles at the Ministry only care for Human magic. They can't grasp that elves, centaurs, and goblins have their own branch of magic. But you and your friends are learning old magic that has been long since forgotten, well to man at least. Fools. You are not. Each and every one of your friends including yourself Harry have grasped the concept of elven magic although you can only cast several spells from that branch, it just may be enough to surprise your opponents." Yu said.

"Wandless magic can anyone learn?" A new voice said, Kali and Yu turned to look to see who had come to join the group.

"I believe so Neville." Harry said. "But I think we should start after Sirius's will is read. I don't want any more frustrations that I have at the moment."

Just then Dobby appeared in front of Harry and handed him a piece paper. When he finished reading what, the letter had to say. He handed it over to Yu, who then read it out loud.

_Harry whatever you do, please don't throw this letter away. We have uncovered something that you must be made aware of. I have reserved a private room in Gringotts_. _Please met me there._

_Bill._

"What do you think Kali?" Harry asked.

"Lets go and see them." Kali said.

"I want Hermione and Tonks to go with. Dobby!" when the little elf appeared, Harry told him to let Bill know that he will meet with him today. With that Dobby snapped his fingers and vanished. Kali called out to Hermione and Tonks and told them to meet him and Harry at the castle. Harry entered his room and grabbed his armor. He paused to admire the front of the breastplate. For engraved on it was a phoenix with its wings spread wide and looked to be screaming in defiance of its enemies. The full plate was soon in place and he walked out of his room just in time to see Hermione. She was wearing her Hoplite armor and it to him fit her like a glove. Just then Tonks rapped her arms around Harry.

"Nice look. Love-boy." She said. "You look just like a knight."

"Thanks." He said. Tonks was wear what looked like what Ami wares.

"Lorica Segmentata. Got the idea from Lady Ami. Gives me more mobility than your armor. But yet you are the swordsman of the group so the heavier armor."

"Ready?" Yu asked, the group nodded. They touched the transportation stones and were off. No sooner that when they landed they were immediately surrounded by goblin spears. Yu bowed and swiftly spoke to the goblins. At first the goblins were confused, then their confusion turned to surprise, and were immediately whisked away. The group was shown to a conference room.

"Yu I have an idea." Harry said.

"Oh, and what is that?" He asked.

"You can hide your presence from wizards' correct." Yu nodded, "Well can you hide yourselves from Mad-Eye Moody's eye."

"Why his eye?" Kali asked.

"Well he can see through walls and people who are invisible?" Hermione said.

"We were invisible to Dumbledore and he can see invisible people. Does that answer your question?" Harry nodded "Now what is your plan?"

"Hide by the door and ambush the Moody and the others hold them under knife point. If they want to live then they will remove all their wands and place them on this table." Harry said.

"Mr. Potter if I may." A voice said, the group turned to see a very old goblin walk into the room. The six elves bowed to the goblin, who repeated the action.

"Director." Harry said with a bow.

"Your plan is a good one, but I must intervene. Instead my guards will intercept Bill and his friends and bring them to you without their wands, if they don't surrender their wands then you meeting will not get underway. Agreed?" Harry just sat there and watched the goblin with a calculated look.

"Agreed." He said after a few minutes. Just then a goblin ran into the room and said something. The aged goblin looked at Harry and his friends and said.

"Bill and his friends have given up the wands even their spares, and they are on the way here."

When the group approached the room Mad-Eye did a quick survey of the room. He saw nine people in the room and a goblin. He could tell the nine were wearing armor and each had a blade strapped too, their hips. He told the others what he saw and gave the goblin a look that sent many fleeing.

"They are goblin friends and are allowed their weapons. Besides it would dishonor them if we asked for their weapons." The lead goblin said. The group walked into the room. Mad-Eye could see that there clearly the ones who were not in control of this meeting.

"Sit." Harry barked at the five.

"Why, and where is Harry?" Bill asked.

Harry removed his helmet and looked at the five. "As I said sit." They did in shock of what there were seeing from the young man. "Now I believe you have something for me?"

"Harry what we found is going to get you pissed." Bill said.

"If you are talking about Ron and Ginny's betrayal of me, then it won't, or what Dumbledore has planed for Hermione, Tonks and my self we already know. And we do have some counters in place. Now what were you going to tell me?" Harry asked.

Mad-Eye pulled a large folder from his coat and pushed it across the table. Kali picked the folder up and scanned it quickly. His eyes widened in surprise. He handed it over to Hermione.

"Harry these are from Order meetings over the past year. It appears that Dumbledore had to push his plans ahead by a year. What do we do?" She asked.

"At the moment we let him think he as some control of me. Well some control. And as for you five, I can see that Dumb-Dumds plans are making you a little uneasy. Yes?" They nodded. "I find my self in the needs of spies. Moody you are a trusted member of the order, so you are in charge. Bill will be my contact through the goblins if they wish it." The Director nodded his head. "Now Sirius's will is going to be read on August the first. But I need some thing done first. Dan had his lawyer draw these up for me." He handed the papers to Bill. "Director I need a hundred-pound note, please. I'm going to copy it."

"That is very illegal Mr. Potter." He said.

"I know it is but my plan is to get the Dursley's in massive trouble with the muggle government, for printing their own money. Now what I want is for you Bill is to go to Dan's lawyer, and take him over to the Dursley's. Act as his guard. And don't leave until they have signed the papers. Then we sit back and let the show start." Harry said, handing over a brief case.

"Now?" Bill asked. Harry nodded and watched Bill leave the room. Harry chuckled. His plans were nothing like Dumbledore's all they were built by his friends and some of the elven people who were having a good laugh at his plans. "It will be at least an hour before Bill returns. I believe that Director Ragnot has something to say." Ragnot started to laugh at Harry's oh so beautifully constructed plans. He shook his head negatively.

Bill meet up with the lawyer who simply introduce himself as Mark, and he proceeded to tell Bill Harry's plan. "Simple and here to think that what we were doing was bad, but the way you just explained it I find this quite fun. Shall we go?" Mark nodded and they walked out to his car.

"I like to keep my life simple but my clients get a fierce lawyer in their corner. Get in." He said. The drive from the office took a half an hour. The two walked up the stone path, and Mark knocked on the door.

"May I help you?" Petunia asked.

"Yes ma'am my name is Mark, and my friend and I have a business deal for you." He said. "Is your husband in?" She nodded her head and let them in the house. "Ah yes now that you both are here, I speak for Mr. Potter. Before you can say anything. Let me explain why I was hired. You may not be aware of it but Mr. Potter is very well off. Open the case." Bill opened the case. When Vernon and Petunia saw it was filled with money a greed filled gleam came to their eyes. "The contents of this case will be yours if you just sign these papers."

"What are they?" Vernon asked.

"Those are papers saying that when my client turns sixteen he can live on his own, but I believe he is going to stay with some friends until he turns eighteen." Mark said.

"So all we have to do is sign these papers and the freak is out of our hair for good?" Petunia asked.

"Yes he is." Mark said sliding the papers forwards. Vernon grabbed the pen, signed the document before having Petunia, Mark and his associate sign. Bill left the case on the table and got up and walked out the door with Mark. "Oh before I forget the amount in that case totals 124,000 pounds. Good day sir."

On the way back Bill found out that Mark had a daughter that was going into her second year at Hogwarts. He was so proud of her accomplishments, they shook hands and Bill disappeared. Mark shook his head and smiled at the wonders of the new world that had been opened.

Bill returned and gave his report to Harry. Now it was a matter of time before the Dursley's were arrested for counterfeiting.

"Well Tonks that plan went well. Now for operation Scrooge." Harry said with a chuckle.

"Operation Scrooge?" Fred asked.

"I take back what is rightfully mine, but that has to wait. Now go to Dumbledore and tell him you saw me in the alley but left before you could grab me. Lets go." With that said the group disappeared.

"Do well and respect him." Ragnot said. "For when the time is right he will lead the biggest battle of all time, not Dumbledore." With that said the five humans left the room.

"Fred I think we may need to help Harry control Ron, when Sirius's will is read."

"I know George I know. But how?"

"How about we feed him some of our silencing chocolate, it will shut him up for an hour or two." George said.

"You know this is the first time in whatever that you two have been this serious." Charlie said.

"It's mum and dad's fault I mean they could fight against what Professor Dumbledore is doing but they were sucked in by the promise of wealth. If you ask me that makes them just like the Malfoy's." Bill said.

"Aye." The twins replied.

"I think you four may have noticed that the goblins are treating Potter like some sort of General, I could see it in that meeting. But enough of this lets go tell, what did Potter call Albus. Ah yes. Dumb-dumb." Moody said with a chuckle. Within an hour of there report a meeting was called. When all of the members gathered. Moody gave his report.

"Today I was helping the twins with a project that will help the order in battle. Bill and Charlie can into the shop to contact you Albus, it appears that Potter was spotted in Diagon Alley. By the time the five of us got to the Leaky Cauldron he had just left into the muggle world from there we lost him in the city. I think he knew we were tailing him. That's all." Moody said.

"I think that if we watched the Leaky Cauldron and Diagon Alley we may be able to capture Mr. Potter. Kingsley have you come up with an excuse for our capture of Mr. Potter?" Dumbledore asked.

"I gave them the same excuse. I gave them for you imprisonment of Mr. Lupin. Sir." He said.

"Which was what?" Molly asked.

"That do to Death Eater activity I told the new Head of Magical Law Enforcement that Remus's life was in danger and that you had him in a secure area. I'll tell him the same thing." Kingsley said.

"Ah yes Rufus Scrimgeour. How is he?" Moody said.

"Quite well. Now he believes me. I..." the order watched as Dobby appeared, grabbed Remus's shirt and vanished before the order could do anything.

"I want him Remus found, if he finds Harry first it could be disastrous for our plans, find him now." Dumbledore said. Just then a scroll of paper appeared in front of him. Dumbledore read what was written.

"I Harry James Potter have just taken my friend Remus John Lupin, right out from under your nose Albus Dumbledore, and trust me when I say that I'm not thrilled at his treatment, if you want a war with the me then you have a war that you can't win. My friends have warned you twice, and this is your third and final warning. Leave the hell alone. The next time you ignore my warning there will not be a hole big enough for you to climb in. And if your pets even think of taking me in by force then they will be met with deadly force I don't care if they are just stunners. I will kill them, and to the traitorous Weasels, I leave them this." Dumbledore looked up to see that the scroll had hit them with Ginny's infamous hex. Dumbledore sighed and muttered the counter curse.

"Did he mean that he would kill any Order members that attack him?" Fred asked.

"Unfortunately yes. If you see him before he sees you stun him, and take his wand then bring him here. Serverus I have a need of you potion skills." Dumbledore said.

"I already have the potions you required brewed." He said.

"Good the Granger's won't know what hit them." Dumbledore said.

McGonagall sat there and mentally told Dumbledore that it wasn't going to happen not while she was around.

**A/N: A NEW CHAPTER. TO HASH-HASH I HOPE THIS SATISFIES YOUR HOPES. I HAVE THE NEXT CHAPTER NEARLY DONE AND IT SHOULD BE OUT BE FOR THE YEAR ENDS. NOW HAVE A SAFE AND HAPPY HOLIDAY. :)**


	10. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: Help! I can't tell where I am. It's dark and I can hear laughing!

Disclaimers Disclaimer: I don't own the any of the Forgotten Realms characters. See end of chapter to see what I mean.

Recap: _"I already have the potions you required brewed." He said._

"_Good the Granger's won't know what hit them." Dumbledore said._

_McGonagall sat there and mentally told Dumbledore that it wasn't going to happen not while she was around._

Chapter 9

Remus sat there blinking, one minute he was in a forced order meeting the next he is sitting in front of a missing Harry Potter, who was writing a note to Albus. He looked around the room he could see that Tonks and Hermione were standing with several of Harry's classmates. He watched as Harry vanished the note and calmly held out his hand to Remus.

"Why hello Remus and what brings you here?" He asked. Remus just blinked, Remus quickly stood up and stared at the young man in front of him. Harry was still wearing the armor he wore to Gringotts but his helmet was on a table near a laughing Tonks as she watched something in the pensive.

"Where am I?" He asked.

"You my friend are amongst friends, those who won't imprison you for any reason." Kali said, looking up from the bowl. "Hey Harry did. You have to hit your spies with that curse?"

"Why certainly if they were left alone then it would raise suspicions." Harry said.

"Actually it wouldn't. They could have said that who didn't know where they stood with you." Liu said.

"I'm sorry but could someone please explain to me what in the world you are talking about and who are you two?" Remus asked slightly confused.

"I am Princess Liu. Next in line for the throne of the Woodland elves." Liu said.

"And I'm Prince Kali, the next in line for the throne of the High elves." Remus looked at the two, then looked at Harry. Remus just stood there a minute before passing out, before he could hit the floor, Harry caught him. Kali helped him drag the unconscious werewolf to the couch that was in the room.

"I think that when he awakens that he is going to want an explanation of how you managed to change in the past two and a half months." Liu said.

"Hard training by a sadistic commander." Harry said. "Ten miles in the morning. That is just a warm up. Then it's a few hundred push ups and setups then we start the true training, followed by another ten mile run just to end the day. I don't even want to mention the hand to hand training that we received. Twenty broken bones by the end of the month." Harry said.

"Well you did want to train." Kali said with a slight chuckle. "Should I waken Mr. Lupin and give him his explanation or do you want to Harry?"

"I'll do it." He said, "After training." He added as an after thought.

Remus awoke an hour later he looked around at his settings and remembered where we was and how he got there. Taking his chance he got up off the couch, he touched to knob on the door when it opened. He was startled to see an armored elf standing on the other side. Remus took the chance to look at the armor he was wearing, he couldn't name the armor he wore but to him it look like he was a samurai. He even answered Remus's unasked question when he drew his blade. Remus backed away in fright when the blade was drawn. The elf seeing the result quickly sheathed the slightly curved blade.

"My apologizes. I did not intend to frighten you." He said.

"What is that metal? I can sense it is not silver but yet is deadly?" Remus asked.

"All of our blades are made of Mithril. It is the only known metal that can kill a Dementor. Lord Potter has asked me to bring you to him my lord." The elf replied.

"Harry's a lord?"

"No not yet. It is his title but not until he is twenty-five. Please follow me." The elf said walking down the hall. Remus was forced to run down the hall after the elf.

"Where is Harry at the moment?"

"He's at the range. He's a poor marksman, but can dance with the fiercest swordsman we have. A fine fight that was went twenty minutes before falling to Nercros. Harry gave him his toughest fight in his five hundred years of life. He took lord Potter under his wing and started a more demanding training regime, and that was just two weeks ago. In fact each on of his friends are getting personal training now that I think of it. But then again you are human so it is your nature to master any art if you never give up. I have watched them when I'm training. They are good and may survive the next encounter with the Dark Lord." The Elf said. As they neared the arena, Remus could hear what sounded like an army fighting. The ringing of steel on steel could be heard, he looked at his guide who just motioned him to go inside. Remus entered to the arena and he could see at least eight to ninety elves training. Some were dueling with a blade of some sort, he saw Harry standing by a Tonks and Hermione and the three of them were holding bows. He watched Harry notch an arrow to the string, Harry took aim and released. Remus watched as an arrow nail the shooting dummy in the chest. Hermione fired next and the arrow took the dummy in the throat. Finally Tonks released and Remus cringed at were the arrow winds up.

"She did that on purpose." Someone near the line hollered out. He noticed a few laughed nervously. He approached Harry and was going to call out when Harry suddenly spun and notched an arrow, but he stopped before he released. Harry eased the tension on the twine and put the arrow back into the quiver. Remus just looked at Harry, in the two months since he had been missing he looked good actually, and healthy. Suddenly Remus gabbed Harry and hugged him.

"Miss me much?" Harry asked when the two broke apart.

"Yes Dumbledore told us you ran away and took Tonks with you." Remus said.

"I did runaway. Away from Dumbledore and his traitors. I went to Hermione's got her parents to okay for her to join me on some damn fool's quest, got to see Ginny hexed, even watched four elves dismantle twelve Death Eaters. Then got several spies in the order. Then wolfnapped you during a meeting. That is about it." Harry said. "I'm having a fun summer."

"I see." Remus said in shock.

"To top it all off were going to have some fun with Dumbledore on my birthday, and then the following day when Sirius's will is read." Harry said.

"Do tell."

"Uh, how about never. It's a surprise." Harry said with a laugh. Then he noticed Remus's shock at a laughing Harry. "I've been talking to Hermione and Tonks. Those two along with Kali have been helping me through my grief. I realize that going to the Ministry was a bad idea but when someone lies to you when you try to find out if what you saw was true. Followed by two sadistic teachers, whom shall remain nameless. Snape, and Umbridge. What they did was damning and I will have my revenge on both of them. What happened that night will forever be burnt into my mind Remus. I can't forget it. Then Pimplehead shows up along with the true Dark Lord Dumbledore, they duel, Moldy possesses me, tries to get Dumb-dumb to kill me doesn't work. But when Tom was trying to get me killed I could only think of one thing that I would get to see my parents and Sirius again. After that I hear a painful scream then Toms tries to kill me. Well you saw. Finally Dumbledore takes me to his office and reveals that my parents were killed because of some stupid old bat's prophecy. He told me the whole damned thing Remus." By now everyone in the arena was listening to what Harry was saying. Many were silently applauding the young man for living through the attempted possession. There were a few wondered why Dumbledore was considered a dark lord.

"Why do you consider Professor Dumbledore a dark lord Harry?" Remus asked quietly.

"Every year I told him I didn't want to go back to the Dursley's but he made me by saying the blood wards needed to be renewed. No, that wasn't it the blood wards failed the night the Dursley's said that I didn't belong in the house. Dumbledore knew of my living conditions and how the Dursley's were treating me and he didn't do a thing, now I ask you would a wizard of the light allow such a thing for a child who can't defend themselves. No, they wouldn't, and they would step in. Dumbledore knew who the spy was and didn't do a thing. Sirius was there that night after Voldemort was defeated the first time. But Dumbledore told Hagrid that Sirius was the one gave up my parents. He put me with the Dursley's because he wanted me to grow up to where I would have to rely on him. He wants his weapon and The Dark Lord to do a mutual take down. Well guess what Remus I'm the weapon that Dumbhead wanted to protect."

Everyone just stood there listening to Harry's rant, but yet no one could miss the reference to the weapon comment he made. The watched him as he stood there, his hands were balled up into a fist they could see the anger on his face. The way he was standing made many very weary of Harry.

"And yet Dumbledore is right. I am a weapon. But not his. I will fight for those who can't, I will fight because it's not only my destiny but because it's the right thing to do. This is the path I have taken, on that I walk freely. It's not easy, but then if it were easy I would be falling into Dumbledore's trap, now wouldn't I." He continued. "_The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches . . . born to those who have thrice defied him, Born as the seventh month dies . . . And the Dark Lord will mark him as his equal, but he will have powers the Dark Lord knows not . . . And must die at the hands of the other for neither can live while the other survives . . . The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord will be born as the seventh month dies._ There are two people who are described by that dammed prophecy, and your looking at one of them, Remus. He marked me as his equal, the night he killed my parents."

"The other?" Neville asked quietly.

"The other described is you Neville. We both were born as the seventh month died. Both our parents defied him thrice. The only difference is your parents are a live, but not well. They are currently residents in St. Mongo's. You and I are in the same boat Neville. You have a power about you that is slow evolving. It's in all of you!" Harry called out the shocked crowd they could see he was surrounded by a soft golden glow. "Everyone here has a special ability that they have developed and use every day. It is here and now that you must make a choice to fight with me or against me. And if you fight against me you will lose. So Remus make your choice?"

A lone elf walked out of the crowd and approached Harry. The elven warrior looked him in the eyes then to every ones surprise the elf kneeled in front of Harry. He drew his sword and his bow and laid it upon his palms and held it up for Harry to grab.

"My lord I Anaric of the Woodland elves give you my weapons, for they are yours to command." He said. Harry stood there in shock he looked over to Kali to ask for his help, but got an even bigger surprise. Kali drew his weapons and knelt by the other.

"I Kali prince of the High Elves, give you my weapons, for they are yours to command." He watched as each elf repeat the action what he wasn't excepting was his friend's response. They drew their wands and laid them flat across their upturned hands.

"I Neville Longbottom do here by swear on my life to follow you from this day forth until you see fit to release me."

"I Luna Lovegood do here by swear on my life to follow you from this day forth until you see fit to release me."

"I Hermione Granger do here by swear on my life to follow you from this day forth until you see fit to release me."

"I Nymphadora Tonks do here by swear on my life to follow you from this day forth until you see fit to release me."

"I Susan Bones do here by swear on my life to follow you from this day forth until you see fit to release me."

Remus drew his wand and repeated what the oath the others swore.

"Why?" Harry asked Remus.

"When you were born, I promised your parents to watch over you if any thing were to happen. But Dumbledore interfered with that, so I couldn't help you. Now you have given me a second chance at fulfilling my promise. Sirius already has, now. It's my time. I would gladly give my life up to see you live." Remus said.

"You lead an interesting life Harry Potter." Ami said walking into the arena. "But you have haven't told your warriors if you accept their offers, or not."

Harry put his hand on the sword the elf who first came to him. "I Harry James Potter accept your weapons. May they prove useful in the coming fight against Voldemort and his army. And for my friends I have always accepted your help even if it doesn't seem like it. All of you arise." Harry said

Before he knew, it there was only a day before his birthday, and tonight his friends' marriage. The city was buzzing with excitement as they prepared. Harry tried hard not to laugh at Kali every time he saw the young elf. He seemed nervous for more useful than normal well normal for an elf. He was pacing in his room and looking over by the lake where he could see that a small dock was being built. Harry tried his best to ease the mind of the nervous elf while Remus was making it worse. But suddenly Yu and Ami walked into the room.

"Mr. Potter I have brought the parents of Hermione Granger and Nymphadora Tonks like you asked." Yu said. Harry left the room. He went down to the room where the group he wanted to speak with.

"Harry Yu said last night you wished to speak with us." Dan said.

"Yes there are two things we must speak of but. One is good the other not so. But I leave it for you to decide to hear. The good or the bad?" Harry asked.

"The good." Mrs. Tonks said. "Oh and call me Andromeda or Andy your preference. , And call him Ted." She said.

"Not at the moment. Mr. and Mrs. Grange, Mr. And Mrs. Tonks I would like your permission to put a promise ring on you daughters finger, as a sign that when the time is right I marry both." He said. He now understood what Kali is going through right now. But he nearly fainted when he heard Dan speak.

"Harry why ask our permission?"

"I haven't seen Nym this happy in years. You have my permission." Ted said.

"I felt right that I get your permission first." Harry replied to Dan's question.

"They you have it." Emma replied. "Like Ted said. This is the first time I have seen Hermione happier. You fill her life Harry, just treat her right."

Harry sighted in relief, and looked at the four.

"I have one question that has been running around in my mind. Why are you agreeing to me having two women in my life? Even more so that I want to marry both?" He asked.

"Well Harry in the wizarding world multiple marriages are some what common, it's a common way to secure alliances between multiple families." Andromeda said. "And now I believe you said you had some bad news."

"Ah yes." Harry said. "Well lets start at the beginning shall we. About two months ago I learned from Hermione that Ron was spying on me. No big thing. But then I put two and two together and came up with this. The Headmaster was using me as a weapon, and as a piece from a chest set, as if to be put back inside a box and stored for later use. I did everything he wished of me unconsciously. It took a letter from Hermione to make me realize this. She told me right out that the traitors got her to spy on me. She told me and apologized for this." Harry said.

"Why do I have the feeling this is going to go from bad to worse?" Dan asked.

"It does. I learned from Kali that Ron was promised both Tonks and Hermione, and I to Ginny. We were give no notice of this arraignment, and judging from your murderous looks that you didn't ether." Harry said.

"Are you doing this to beat Mr. Weasley?" Ted asked.

"Hell no! Both Tonks and Hermione are held very dear to my heart. I would die for them." He trailed off as he said this. He lowered his head deep in thought, his mind was racing as he made this proclamation.

He was startled out of his musing by Ted. "I think that my daughter would be happy with and Miss Granger, so I greatly welcome you to the family."

"And if I said it was to beat Ron?"

"You couldn't hide." Was the simple answer.

"I love both of them and will do anything to keep them safe and happy. But there is a small portion of my mind saying 'I beat Ron.' Does that make any since to you?" He asked.

"Clearly." The four said at once, then started to laugh. "So when are you going too slid those rings on there fingers?" Dan asked.

"Tomorrow night." A gong could be heard and an elf came into the room.

"There is an hour before the wedding ceremonies I'm here to give you these." She said holding up four robes. "Just slid them over you clothing." She turned to Harry "You are needed by King Yu's request. He's with Prince Kali at the moment."

"Later." Harry said. He found Yu and Kali near the area where the wedding was taking place. "I was informed you needed me."

"Yes Harry I want you to stand with me." Kali asked.

"Why me?"

"You have the respect of every elf here, and on the plus side you're my friend."

"Okay what do you need me to do?"

"Just stand there and look important."

"Is that all?"

"Yes. The wedding is to start soon." Yu said.

Harry stood there watching Kali and Liu as the two knelt in front of the elven cleric. Although the cleric was speaking in elvish, Harry could slightly understand what was being said. Before Harry knew it the ceremony was over, and the two newly weds had vanished. Yu said something that got several laughing. The crowd started to disperse when a gong started to sound in the city. Each of the elven warriors started to run to their post. Then suddenly the iron gates that had proctected the city for nearly a millennium blew inwards from the force of the explosion.

"DROW, THEY'VE BREACHED THE DOORS!" Came the scream. Suddenly the sound of ringing metal could be heard.

**A/N WELL I DIDN'T GET TO THE WILL READING YET BUT HEY AT LEAST I LEFT YOU HANGING:) ME LIKEY WHAT I DID.**


	11. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter he is the property of J.K. Rowling, the Dark Elves described in this chapter are the properties of Wizards of the Coast and various authors of the Forgotten Realms.

Recap: _The crowd started to disperse when a gong started to sound in the city. Each of the elven warriors started to run to their post. When suddenly the gate doors burst open._

"_DROW!" Came the scream. Suddenly the sound of ringing metal could be heard._

Chapter 10

The Dark Elves were waiting for the sun to fall. From where they where many could see several guards on patrol along the wall. A smile crept up on the leaders face he knew that the High Elves were going to be taken by surprise. They knew of the Dark Lord, but refused to serve him. His ambassador and three others with him had been slaughtered for the fun of it. With a shudder he relived that moment. But an evil grin formed on his face when he personally told the Dark Lord that his men will not fight for him or any human and to prove his point one of his safe houses was destroyed and all inside were slaughtered. Though he did leave one alive but poisoned him. He watched from the shadows as an old man and a group approached him. Then started to laugh when he heard the conversation.

"They had black skin, red glowing eyes. White Hair. They maybe stood at least between four foot even to four eleven. They had swords with a metal I've never seen before. It was sudden, and we had no warning they just broke through the door. The other Death Eaters started to fire killing curses. It didn't even affect them. If it did, they didn't show it." The Death Eater said.

"How many were there?" The old man asked.

"Five, maybe six, I couldn't s..." Suddenly the man's chest exploded in a shower of blood. The poison that he used was a nasty concoction that when it hits the heart it explodes violently. The dark lord had sent several Dementors to them. His displeasure us fun for the Dark Elves even when the Dementors entered their caverns, they to were cut down. His anger flared when he remembered his peoples flight to the underground caverns of Europe, forced down there by the High Elves and Woodland elves. Now the sun burns their eyes, and stings their skin when they come to the surface. The sun had dipped behind the wall, a long enough shadow reached out to the raiding group. Gripping his sword tightly in his hand, he signaled his men to move. Suddenly a cheer went up from the city. The drow warriors smiled as they realized this was the perfect time. They surged forward, toward the gate. Up on the wall a lone guard saw the black skinned elves rushing toward the walls and the door. He spun and sprinted down the walk way. He past four others who were sitting on the walk way throwing dice and having a fun time. The running guard screamed at them to get up. He was near the alarm when he was struck in the side. Jumping forwards he hit the alarm, he could hear it. Slowly he drifted off, never to open his eyes again. But his work was done, he fulfilled his duties to the King. The four saw him get struck by an object, then go down as one they lifted there heads and could see what made him run so fast. Breaking out of their stupor they fitted arrows into their bows and began to rain death down upon the attacking army. Soon they were joined by others who were close to the wall as they too began firing their missiles.

The lead warrior saw his men fall but he cared not. He was close to close to run now. He fired his strongest cure at the wooden door at first the doors never moved, and he dared not stop, but twenty other Drow warriors fired the same curse and the doors burst open. ""DROW!" One of the High elves screamed. The lead Drow rushed through the now open city, his sword at the ready. He immediately saw his first target a young elf running with a child in her arms. With a fluid motion he cut her down and silenced the child. More and more of his warriors now flooded the gate, to them it was a matter of time before this city fell. After all he thought only the High Elves were here. He looked up the road to see a human running down it. He was surprised to see him. Thinking to get a quick kill he threw a dagger at the running man. His surprise was complete when he saw him roll forward and the dagger hit a wooden post.

Harry began running for the gates when he heard that the doors were breached. He felt that something wasn't right. His instincts told him to roll forwards. After his roll he heard what sounded like a blade striking the wooden post he was by. Harry looked to his left to see the one who threw the weapon at him. Rising quickly he drew the sword of Gryffindor. Even in the firelight from the burning buildings everyone could see the keen edge and the perfect simmering of the blade. Harry charged the Drow who tried to kill him. The drow warrior lifted his scimitar parallel with the ground to block Harry's over head chop. When the blades struck a ring unlike any heard before sounded forth. To the drow it was painful, but for Harry and his friends as well as the surface elves it rang with the sound of hope. Suddenly the sounds of horses could be heard as Ami and her calvary charged into the sides of the surging tide, her presence as well as her warriors surprised all of the attacking force. The surprise attack began to turn on the attackers as the two races of elves fought a race thought dead. The lead Drow was about to sound the retreat when more shouting and the cries of the dying reached his ears. Harry smiled at the drow standing in front of him, thinking to unnerve him, then attacked with a sudden thrust. The two fought back and forth with the ringing gaining momentum with each block. To those watching the fight they could only stare in awe of the battle they were witnessing, from what they could tell both fighters were dancing an intricate dance, to many swordsmen this was the dance of death, when both swordsman used their skills in battle this wasn't the friendly duels and training fights that many had watched the young human fight, this was a fight for life. Suddenly Harry then thought of something that would end this fight, he brought the sword up and feinted as if he was going to strike from the left. The drow fell for it and brought his sword up in a block only to find himself blocking the air and he was caught flatfooted. Harry spotted his opportunity and with a swift motion he stabbed the drow in the chest, while grabbing the drow's shirt. The blade ripped through the drow's armor and into the drow's blackened heart. Harry used all of his weight to drive the sword all of the to the hilt. The drow looked into the eyes of his killer only to see something that many would later see for the last time. '_Elife nor drigon.'_ He muttered. Harry watched the drow slide off the blade and he looked around to find more targets. Seeing several he ran to join the elves fighting them. Jumping into the fray, Harry brought his sword in a vertical swipe that raked across two of the drow's back. One of the elven warriors brought his sword up into a salute then he rushed off to find more targets. Taking one last look around he could see Hermione, and Tonks fighting back to back against three drow. Soon he spotted Susan who was throwing knifes and then return to the shadows only to strike from a new spot. He spied Luna who seemed to be using her spear like a lance to run down her opponents from atop a horse. He could tell that she was in charge of the small group, he could see Ami fighting with skill besides Yu, she was bleeding from a cut on her forehead. Near the two was a dead horse that looked like it had been run through with twenty spears. He could barely see Neville who stood on the walls with the other archers. From what he could tell is that the drow figured that the High Elves would be caught unawares and it would be a slaughter. What they didn't expect was the Wood Elves being here, and most definitely humans. A noise from the gate took his attention from the battle. From the sound of it there was a massive battle raging outside of the gates. The drow started to retreat from the battle and head out the door. Their surprise was complete when they saw that they were fighting not only the elves inside the city but their one time ally. Many of the drow threw down their weapons and surrendered. Those who saw the situation fought and were cut down where they stood. Those who surrendered were knocked unconscious and shackled. They were thrown into a holding cell. They were going to be interrogated later in the day. Harry was standing with Yu and Ami when a runner found them, while awaiting for a tally of the dead and wounded, after the brief fight.

"My lord's and Lady. I have the death toll's." He said, handing over the small sheet. Yu shoulders slumped at the count.

"One hundred High Elves, eighty Woodland elves and ninety shadow elves lost their lives. We took fifty prisoners and killed seven hundred and eighty drow. But that is not what I'm worried about. Fifteen centaurs were killed. From the wounds it appears that they were killed by archers from the walls." Yu said.

"Well there goes the peace agreement we had. Though it was tentative at best." Ami said.

"Let's ask the archers what they saw? I'm sure Neville saw something. Let me go get him." Harry said. Harry came back twenty minutes later with Neville and the others. Hermione's arm was in a sling, and Tonks was favoring her right leg. Susan didn't have a scratch on her, yet Luna's shirt was stained in blood. Her look told them that the blood was mostly of her enemies. The only wound she had was on her arm that an unknown assailant gave her. Neville had a small cut that ran along his arm. Harry looked at him.

"Centaurs attacked behind the Drow and didn't help. I think that they were here for a purpose, and not a good one." Neville said.

"Well that answers that." Ami said.

"I will lead a diploic force to the main Centaurs camp. I will leave in two days time." Ami said, walking away.

"Well if she doesn't get any answers as to why those half horses were here then war will erupt in the forest." Yu said.

"What of the prisoners?" Harry asked.

"Well get information from them and then kill them." Yu replied who walked away.

"He's right. They can't live not in this city. Many here would love to kill them right now. Including the bow maker he heard that the city became under attack by drow and started to scream that he knew it. He told the lords of the time that the drow had escaped underground, and this attack today proved it. Unlike the shadow elves who are being punished still today. Get some rest sir's in three days time a feast to celebrate the lives of the fallen and the following day we will set the dead afloat in the lake, in which we set the platform they rest on by the use of flaming arrows. Tomorrow you have a busy day." The elf said walking away.

Later that night Harry stood on the balcony, he stood there standing looking at the spot where he had killed. Yet he couldn't remember it. No matter how hard he tried. Hermione and Tonks were asleep, and from the sounds of it Hermione was in the grip of a nightmare. He walked over to her and gently held her in his arms. This was something unfamiliar to Harry, this time the situation had been reversed. Hermione relaxed and he move from where he was, knowing that he wasn't going to get any sleep this night. He put his armor on and headed out the door. He was so lost in thought that he didn't notice the two elves that had been patrolling the hallways, nor did he see that they move to both sides of the wall, and stood at attention. The two could tell that Harry was deep in thought as he past. Harry continued until he came to the library. The guardian of the library saw him walk in and with a smile he nodded to Harry.

"Couldn't sleep?" He asked.

"Not really."

"Well if you happen to pick out a book all, I ask is that you replace it from whence it came." He said walking away.

Harry started to walk down the isles looking at the titles. He was in the third isle when a little red book caught his eye. The spine had no indexation of what it was but the cover clearly had a name. He gasp when he read the name. _Erice Potter._ He opened the book and could clearly see that this was a diary of some sorts. Each page was filled with notes, or a spell of some kind. But when he flipped to the last hundred pages, the writer started to write about his adventures with Godric Gryffindor.

_April, 996_

_The school completed, last year is now finally open. The founders that's what they are now called, but if it weren't for the others who helped then the castle would have never been built this fast. Built it for the younger mages out there, but there is one who wants to let only those he sees fit in those with pureblood. However Godric, Rowena, and Helga over ruled him, told him that every magic born person who wished to learn will be welcomed here. Each started there own houses, choosing who went were was left up a hat they name Alistar. I watched as a rivalry was born when Godric threw Salazar out of the castle for trying to kill one of the students. It was I who alerted Sir Gryffindor to what Slytherin was doing after all I am a healer, and the other three need to know what he was up to._

Harry couldn't believe what he was reading here he had a diary from one of his ancestors, flipping a few pages he found something that shocked him.

_I can't believe I did it. I made a spell that would ease the suffering of those in pain and were going to die anyway. I used it for the first time, since inventing it. But the sad part is that I had to use it one my friend Helga. Poor lass was in so much pain, she had contracted the plague that has been ravaging Europe. It hurt my heart to hear her beg me to end her life so I did I raised my wand and muttered Avada Kadvra. I hope that Godric and Rowena can forgive me for what I have done. I will only use that curse when I have no other choice. _

Harry slammed the book shut and got up on shaky legs. With a slow resolve he asked the head librarian if he could borrow the book for a few days. They let him one condition that he take great care of the book. He walked quickly out of the library, as soon as he cleared the threshold hold, he sprinted for his room. When he arrived, he found it empty. Much to his surprise the sun was peaking over the horizon. Placing the book on the table in the room he turned and headed for the dining hall. As he neared, he could hear a slight chatter. Carefully he crept up to the door.

"Hermione you did what you needed to do. Feel no shame in taking the enemies life. Because if you did not, they would have killed you. Do not think you are alone in this, your friends to feel this pain. They may deal with it in different ways. Take Harry for example, he was up all night but yet he understands what happened and accepted it, all because of the horrors he has seen in his young life, and I must confess that of an elf. Feel not sorrow for those enemies that died at your hands."

"I know that but I can't help but think of what I did and what Harry would think of me when he finds out. I killed five of them before they fled outside of the gates. They died by my hand Ami." Hermione replied.

"You did what was needed, and your friends will not think badly about you. And if you think that let me ask you this. Do you think Harry a murder for grabbing the one who lead this raid by his armor and thrust his own blade into his enemy's chest? What of Tonks she stood with you as you fought back to back. What of Neville he was using his skills with the bow to take out targets outside of the wall. Susan who hit them from the shadows. Or Luna who put her spear too deadly uses while she charged in with other calvary?" Do you think so little of them." Hermione shook her head. "As I said you and your friends are dealing with this in your own way. Hell even the warriors who took their first lives yesterday are in the same boat as you, and I can see that the six of you will live but will be changed, like all soldiers, for the better or the worse, only time will tell. I can see you changing now, so go to your friends spend the day in their company. Tonight is a night of celebration. Tonight we honor those who had fallen in battle, then the ritual of purification will take place, three days this takes one the final night all who knew the fallen will gather to say one final farewell. Go and find some peace Hermione." Ami said, Harry could hear a chair being pushed forward and the sounds of someone approaching the door. Ami stepped out and looked at Harry, she gave him a slight smile before walking down the hall way. Harry entered the room and could see Hermione still weeping. Slowly he headed toward her. When she looked up to see who had entered the room she got up and approached him. Suddenly she grabbed Harry and held onto him tightly, and started to cry anew. Harry was somewhat uncertain to do but he rapped his arms around her and just held her.

"Hermione lets go find Tonks and the others, I found something that you all need to hear." He could feel her nod and lead her out of the room. He found Tonks sitting and talking to Neville, Luna, and Susan.

"I know what you are feeling, and trust me, when I say this it is never easy to have to kill your opponent." She said.

"How would you know!?" Susan snarled.

"I was an Auror remember. There was a time when I had to take a life. In battle it is easy to kill but after the battle is the most difficult time it is when you realize that you had taken a life. There are different ways of dealing with killing, and all five of you are showing it." Tonks said, Susan just sat there.

"I think we need to have a little chat. With what we did and what I have found." Harry said. He proceeded to tell them of the journal and who created the killing curse.

"Your family created that!? And he used it on Helga Hufflepuff?" Tonks asked.

"Yes but he was a healer and eased her suffering. From what I read she had the bubonic plague, and was in great pain. Nothing he tried could spare her so he used a last resort and ended her life. I didn't read any farther."

"To think your family is responsible creating that curse. Wait the creator used it as a tool to help ease the passing of those suffering and could not be help. Then how did it become dark?" Hermione asked.

"Don't know but I think that journal may hold the key." Harry answered.

Before they knew, they were being summoned to the training grounds. From what they could see there was every elf in the land there. Yu and Ami were standing near a dais. Harry could see both Kali and Liu were there in the front with six empty chairs. When they got to where they were needed Yu started to speak. He praised the bravery of those who had fallen and those still alive. Harry watched silently, but something was nagging at the back of his mind. Slowly the ancient elf he meet last month came walking up the isle, sadly this would be the last night for the ancient one who's body wouldn't be found until two days later and with a smile on his face. Kali, Liu, Oni and Necrose stood and approached the daises.

"Harry will you and your friends approach please?"Yu asked. The six stood as one and joined the six in front of them. Both the bowyer and the sword maker handed over the bows and blades they crafted.

"To you Neville Longbottom, I give you the bow Temril the Heart seeker, with this you will never miss, and this blade Nerfis, this blade has a special ability and that is to absorb the energy from your opponent's spells all you have to do is block with the sword and the spell will be absorbed." Oni said.

"To you Luna Lovegood I give you this Bow. The bow's name is Lighting. On your commands this bow fires bolts of lightning. Deadly for a closely group of packed enemies. And this spear. Its name is Firestone. It can unleash a wall of fire when in the presence of the undead." Liu said.

"Susan Bones to you I present this the Bow of Reflex, with it you can use it upon the back of a horse, more easily that what your friends can. Should your arrows hit, it will cause those standing around to see the arrow will flee in fright and these daggers, if you throw them you have the ability to summon them back to your sheaths." Necrose said.

"Hermione to you I give you this the bow of Aeros. This bow has the ability to sap the energy from an opponent and use it against others, and this blade wound healer. It has the ability to make wounds bigger, or to heal any wound. The choice is yours and yours alone." Kali said.

"To you Tonks I give you this the bow of darkness. The area where your first arrow lands will be blanked in an impenetrable cloud of darkness, only you and your friends can see into the bank, but your enemies cannot, and this blade it is call cutter, it can cut through anything material in this world." Ami said.

"To you Harry Potter, I give you this. The bow of Nicor, he smiles upon you this night, the power of this bow is unknown to us but will reveal its self when the time is right I think, and you wear your sword, the blade of Gryffindor has been named after each hero of the light has used it. On this night you must give it a new name." Yu said. "Chose the name wisely."

Harry pulled the blade from its scabbard and held it lightly in his hands with the flat of the blade resting in his palm. With his eyes closed he thought of how it came to him and what he has done with it so far. In his head he could hear a cry. Has he focused on that cry and he realized it was that of a phoenix? Slowly in his mind he could see the majestic bird appear. Wings held wide a scream of defiance at the shadow that had fallen. Slowly Harry opened his eyes. Each one of the presenters could see the fires burn behind them. They spoke of all the injustices that he had suffered, and the fate that awaited him.

Turning his attention to Yu Harry spoke. "I name this sword. The Phoenixes Rage."

No one spoke, for no words were needed. Those who fought near Harry could swear they heard a phoenix's battle cry, and no one could deny what they heard when that blade struck the blade of the drow. The sword rose slowly into the air and it hung there. Before Harry could grab the pommel of the sword a light burst forth and spread into the crowd. When the light faded many had found that the Elven emblems that were engraved into their armor had change to that of a phoenix with its wings spread wide, and its beak open in a silent scream. The ones who noticed the change felt honored to wear the symbol of the god of war and justice. To them Harry was Nicor's voice in this mortal realm. Suddenly before anyone could move, Harry and the others they feel into a deep sleep and wouldn't awake until the rays of the next morning were peaking over the horizon.

**A/N OKAY, OKAY I MAY HAVE PROMISE TO GET TO THE WILL READING IN THIS CHAPTER BUT THE CONSEQUENCES FROM THE LITTLE FIGHT WITH THE DROW WERE LONGER THAN I EXPECTED.**


	12. Chapter 11

Disclaimer???

Recap: _Harry and the others they feel into a deep sleep and wouldn't awake until the rays of the next morning were peaking over the horizon._

Chapter 11

Dumbledore sat in his office starring at four pieces of parchment, three of them were marriage contracts. The only names on the three contracts were Ginny and Ron. Hopefully he could trick Harry Hermione, and Tonks into signing them. The fourth one was for guardianship of one Harry Potter. A smile slowly crept onto the old mans face when he thought of his perfect plan. He was shaken out of his thoughts when Fawkes erupted in jubilation, and flamed out of the office. Blinking once Dumbledore got up and ran out of the school and into the forest, he needed answers and Firenze may give him the answers he needs. As he neared a grouping of young saplings, he could hear the sounds of battle, and from the sounds of it was a fierce one. Suddenly he was lying on the ground as an arrow narrowly missed hitting him in the head. The sounds of horses could be heard leaving the area and fast. Dumbledore quickly entered the glade, to his horror he found eight centaurs slaughtered. Quickly as he could, he searched the area for more centaurs.

"My friend Albus, what has happened here?" A soft voice asked.

"From the looks of it there was a fight. None of the attackers are here." He replied. "Maybe your tribe has rebelled against Bane. Firenze"

"Mercury is rising, and Mars falls. They have struck first. But why?" He muttered to himself.

"Who?"

"You have met two of them, Albus Dumbledore, warned you they have. Heed my advice don't come into the forest for the next year. They will be taking it back from you and your ministry. There is nothing you can do to stop it. The one with prophecies will see to it. Do not underestimate them, or him." Firenze said.

"Whom are you talking about?" Firenze just ignored the aged man and continued to his old home. When he arrived, the scene was that of devastation. Slowly he entered the Nomadic village and began a search for survivors. He pick up a fallen piece of a wagon to find a badly injured wood elf. He examined her wounds and knew that she wouldn't survive if they weren't tended to. He gently picked her up and ran as fast as he could to the school. He meet up with Dumbledore who had just exited the forest. Running by the startled man, he continued into the school. Madame Pomfrey was in her office when Firenze ran into the room. Hearing the commotion in she left her office to see what was going on. To his surprise there was a centaur holding a young woman in his arms.

"Lay her on the bed." She told him. "Milly!" with a pop a small house elf entered the room.

"You be calling Milly?" She asked.

"Yes I have a badly hurt woman here and I need your help in removing her armor." Pomfrey said as she watched Milly climb up onto the bed. As Pomfrey was working she never noticed, Milly's eyes widen in shock.

"Milly were you listening to what is said?" Pomfrey asked. Milly continued to look upon the wood elf's face. Suddenly there was a noise coming from the door way as Dumbledore ran into the room. He could see the house elf brushing a few strands of hair out of the injured woman. Then watched as she jumped from the bed and disappeared. Seeing his confused look, Pomfrey turned around just in time to see eight armored clad people enter. Six of the eight looked at the centaur.

"You won't kill me, for I have no weapon. Lets not forget the fact that I brought her here." He said.

"Your life will be spared of now, but the your time on this planet is short." The lead said. He turned around to see what the healers were doing. From what he could tell that they were falling to heal the wounded elf. Suddenly there was a bright flash of fire as Fawkes appeared. With a thrill he landed near the healers as the worked. Dumbledore watched as his companion shed his tears for the injured woman. While Fawkes healed the more serious wounds the healers were healing a lot of the smaller cuts. The bruises they left for in four days they would be gone, along with any tenderness. Slowly the injured woman opened her eyes and looked at Fawkes.

"Thank you, messenger." She said, before she fell asleep. One of the armored men placed a stone on her chest and disappeared. Dumbledore's eyes widened in shock for he was the only one who could activate a portkey on school grounds.

"Why?" Came a question.

"Because you and your clan would not listen to the injured one. She left from the scene of one battle to this one. Your clan attacked after another clan did. Your fate was sealed when your leader refused to listen. Stay away from the forest and you will live. Enter and you will die." Said one of the warriors, then he and the others left by the same method.

"Who were they Firenze? And what did they mean?" Dumbledore asked.

"Two weeks after the school had let out for the summer there was a slight fight in the woods, My son and two of his friends were killed, their blades weren't even wet with their enemies blood. I later found out that he picked a fight with the wrong man. Those people that were here slaughtered ever single one in my tribe this night. A fight they didn't start, but finished. Be wary. They are allies with the prophesied one. You can win but a high price will be paid. They are not easy to kill, like those with black skin. For everyone killed five humans will fall. Four thousand there are, underestimate them not." Firenze said then left the room. Dumbledore and Pomfrey shared a look. She could only nod at Dumbledore. Fawkes jumped-up into the air and landed on Dumbledore's shoulders. In the phoenix's mind he could see the meeting that was going to take place. But that would be for later tonight when the new Black Family Matriarch takes over. By now the sun's rays were peeking over the horizon.

Many miles away from the school, six humans started to rise from their deep slumber. Each one left the rooms that they were in only to hear shouting. Coming up the hallway were eight elves two were carrying a stretcher while the others were in a wedge formation. When they pasted the group, could see the wounded elf was Ami. Quickly they turned and followed. When they arrived to the room that Ami was staying in.

"What happened?" Yu asked.

"After last nights activities' Queen Ami decided to go and meet with the centaurs a few days early. We made contact with them, but their leader Bane refused to listen to what we had to say. Kept saying something about the stars. Queen Ami reply was the stars are only there to guide us when traveling at night. Bane got angry at her reply and said that the heavenly bodies do not lie." The healer tending to Ami said.

"How did Ami reply?" Hermione asked.

"You read the stars and see what you want to see not what they tell you. Blind you are to the plight of the earth, and all her creatures, including you. You stupid mule. Bane got extremely angry at that point. He struck Queen Ami in the face with a punch. Ami killed him with a well-placed spell. After that I lost sight of the Queen. But we lost four elves in that battle. Several centaurs escaped but were soon hunted down and killed." She told the group.

"Let me guess they fled to Dumbledore or tried to." The healer nodded her head. "Was it he who found Ami?"

"No a centaur named Firenze, found Queen Ami and took her to the school. It was a Shadow elf by the name of Milly, who in turned told us her location. From they're we warned the centaur. As I did that a phoenix took care of the larger wounds while the healers took care of the smaller ones." The lead guard said.

"I want you to post several of your soldiers and mine in this wing. Make sure they wear their heavy armor. I want the forest around this city and Melsisa patrolled. Force will be met with force. Also have a team to watch the school, both inside and outside of the school. NOW!" Yu ordered. Everyone in the room stood at attention while many ran off to give the orders.

"My lord we will do as you ask." The elf said. "Even though you are not a wood elf."

"Do not worry for you queen she will be fine here." Yu said. "Now go and find my son and his wife now, they need to know." The elf that he was speaking to nodded his head and ran from the room.

"Well there is a few hours to kill before you three need to go to Gringotts. Go have some fun and I'll gather your guard." Yu said then noticed Harry's frown. "Listen Harry even. I can't leave this city without an honor guard. Unless I need to move swiftly. Whether you like it or not Harry you are important to us. Besides this may infuriate the old man when he see's your guard and the emblem that have been plaguing him for the past few months."

"I don't like it." Harry sighed "But then their swords would be welcomed."

"Good to know." Yu replied. "Something vexes you does it not?"

"Yes. The Drow I killed he mumble something and I have been pondering it over ever since." Harry replied.

"What did he say?"

"Something like Life nor drigon." Harry answered.

"And the meaning has left you wondering what he said. Well I can tell you it's not a curse so don't worry about that. He was surprised by who killed him. Would you like to know what he said?" Harry could only nod his head. "Well Life nor drigon literally means "My life ends by a Human. You surprised him and the rest of his army. No Drow has been killed by a human in ten thousand years."

"That's good to hear. Now I have another question. Who in the world is Nicor?"

"Follow me Harry. I was hoping to have this conversation sometime tomorrow or the following day." Yu lead Harry out of the room and into a huge cathedral like structure, and up to a statue. Upon the pedestal rested an elf sized man who was wearing a finely crafted suit of armor, on his shoulder rested a phoenix with its wings folded. Harry looked at the statues eyes he could feel the power from this one statue and the others in the room. "These statues have been here for aeons. No one knows how they got here but there they are. Some say these seven were the first to use magic. Human maybe, an elf possible. But powerful they were. Nicor avatar is a phoenix. Why you ask your self? Because the phoenix a pure light bird, and feels that justice must rule the world. There are many forms of justice and the phoenix uses them all. As do you Harry. Now I believe that you need to get ready for a trip to an Alley." Yu said walking away, Harry took his eyes off the statue and headed to his room, as he walked out the door the statue smiled and nodded his head. Before returning to its frozen state. When Harry arrived in his room, he was surprised to see that it was empty. Slowly he strapped the heavy plate-mail. Tonks entered the room to see him struggling with the back and breastplate. She helped him get it secured to the straps that held the armor on his upper torso. He grabbed his helmet slid it on and closed the visor. He walked out into the hallway to find eight guards. They stood at attention while Harry gave them a once over, their armor was shined, and gleamed in the light of the morning sun. Nodding his okay, he moved to his friends. Tonks was wearing her armor and had her centurion helmet on winking once at her he moved on. Hermione just stood there her helmet matched that of Tonks' but less ornate. Nodding his approval he moved on Neville wore a chainmail shirt and a simple helmet. Neville nodded to Harry as he pasted. To his surprise Luna was dressed in Samurai armor, right down to the helmet. Susan wasn't wearing armor but instead was dressed in a black robe, and had a had a black face mask on. She only shrugged her shoulders as he past. Finally he came to Remus. His armor was like Harry's a full plate mail style armor, but it was from southern Germany. Harry could tell that this armor wasn't made of Mithril like the others.

"It's made from cold steel Harry. Perfectly safe for me." He said when he noticed Harry's confused look.

"Look's nice on you Remus. Let me guess from Southern Germany, Holy Roman Empire?" Remus could only nod his head at Harry's guess. "All of you do not start any fights. Let them start it."

"Sir. Yes sir." They all barked out. Harry silently told himself that he had to due this. He tapped the transportation stone that hung around his neck and was off. His landing was a gentle one and he landed on his feet. Looking around he could tell that they were dropped off in an abandoned Alley. Taking the lead he left the alley, Tonks and Hermione joined him on his flanks as they moved down Diagon Alley. Those out getting what they needed stopped to watch the group pass by. Many were snickering at what they wore while many of the muggle-born stared at living history. No one knew who the group was, and no one wanted to find out. They could feel the power radiating off them. As they moved forwards, the crowd parted to let them pass. Before the group could reach the bank the doors opened and fifty heavily armed goblins steep out. The crowd made no sound as the groups approached. To their surprise the goblins fell into formation and lead the group up to the banks' stairs. Once there two of the men in gold broke off and stood at the sides of the door way, the goblins followed suit but left four guards. Inside the rest of Harry's guard took up positions around the lobby. While Luna, Susan and Neville followed, right behind Harry, Hermione and Tonks.

A smile crept up on Harry's face when one of the goblin escorts told him that the others named in the will were already in the room where the will was to be read. He watched as Luna and Neville take a guard position on each side of the door. While Susan disappeared into the shadows. Harry opened the door and stepped inside. All eyes turned towards the three new comers. Dumbledore stood and tried to address them.

"This is a private room."

"I know this I believe the three of us were named. I think you know my Roman Centurion friend, and Hoplite commander. As for me well I'm a knight." He said and removed his helm. Everyone in the room gasped in surprise at Harry, even more so at Hermione and Tonks. Before anyone could say any thing, the door had opened again and in steep a very old goblin, holding a pensive.

"My name is Terok, and I'm the holder of Mr. Blacks last will and testament." He said placing the bowl on the desk. "There will be no magic used in this room so please keep your wands were there at, and you three please do not draw your swords in this room, save it for the lobby. I do not want any bloodshed in here. Any questions?"

"Why is Scare-head truly here?" Malfoy asked.

"He is named as the primary benefactor of the Black estate." The goblin replied.

"I forbid this!" Narcissa screamed in rage.

"Noted, and it will be addressed at the end of the will reading. Now please be quite and listen to what Mr. Black has left." The goblin addressed the people in the room. He tapped several runes on the bowl and a life like an image of Sirius appeared.

"_I Sirius Orion Black, being of sound and body, shut up Remus." _Remus chuckled a little at what his friend was saying. _"I do here by bequeath the following. To Remus J. Lupin I leave you three thousand gallons and my entire wardrobe. To Andromeda Tonks three thousand gallons and the restoration of your name to the black family tree, welcome back, and three thousand galleons to you, your loving husband and your darling daughter. To Narcissus Malfoy I do here by bequeath the following. I do hear by denounce your marriage to one Lucius Malfoy and demand a restitution payment. To the little Death Eater one be_ _your name is thus forth stricken from the Ancient and Noble house of Black from this day forth. No money for you two. To Albus Dumbledore one knut and Kreacher, and the knowledge that when this is all over you will no longer be needed to keep the old ways alive. Let them die Albus it's time we caught up to the muggles. To the Weasley family, any and all contracts of marriage of Harry and Nymphadora to Ginny and Ronald are denied, you chose this path now deal with it. Finally to Harry James Potter I leave you with just three things the rest of my estate, the name of your new magical guardian, and the trunks of your parents and my trunk use what you find_. _Finally I leave these words to all. Life is a fickle thing, so do something that people remember well after your death_"

Harry had tears in his eyes has he watched the image of his godfather slip into the pensive. Seeing her chance Ginny rapped her arms around Harry and held him to her chest, she let him go when she felt a wand tip come to rest near her stomach. Those watching the display were confused all but Hermione and Tonks they were furious at Ginny's attempt to steal Harry from them.

"If you so much as touch me again traitor I will blow the contents of your stomach all over this room." Everybody could hear the malice in Harry's voice. Ginny just stared at Harry, the fear was evident in her eyes.

"Mr. Potter please lower your wand." Dumbledore pleaded. "You will not kill Ginny. It's not in your nature."

"Tell that to guy who attacked us two days ago." Harry replied. "Oh wait I forgot I ran him through with the Sword of Gryffindor. Let's not forget the nineteen others' I killed that day."

"Only nineteen. Wow I beat Harry at something at last." Hermione said. "I got twenty."

"Not fare I only recorded eighteen." Tonks said getting in on the game.

The occupants of the room were quiet. This was something new to them. None of them could not believe what they were hearing. Remus was trying hard not to laugh at the sight of a shocked Albus Dumbledore. He chanced a look at the old goblin and was surprised to see a twinkle in his eyes, this was one of the more fun readings he had seen in years.

"I will not have fighting in this room. So please lower your wands." Terok said. "Now Mrs. Malfoy sorry Mrs. No House your denial of Mr. Potter inheriting. But to put your mind at ease. I will test him with the Black family's signet ring." The old goblin pulled out a small box from his pocket, and placed it on the table. Waving Harry to come forth and try the ring on. Harry walked up the box, he opened it, he studied the ring and could tell that the rings center was made out of a rare gem and was carved by a master who loved his craft, in the center of the gem was a serpent that was coiled around a staff and its mouth was open as if it were threatening something when he tried to grab the ring, his hand came upon an invisible barrier and stopped. Suddenly Draco bursted out laughing.

"Scare-head can't pick up the ring." He said trying to push Harry out of the way. When Harry didn't move Draco looked at him, and leaned in and whispered. "When I get the ring, the blood traitor will be stricken out of the family."

"Mr. Malfoy please why don't you try. But I must warn you if the barrier stops you like it did Mr. Potter then you are to desist. For if you don't the consequences could be grave." Terok said.

"Don't tell me what to do. Little freak." Draco sneered. He thrust his hand into the box the same barrier that stopped Harry stopped Draco, but he wasn't the one to be denied what he wanted. Finally the magic protecting the box activated. There was a blinding white light, followed by a slight muffled explosion. When their eyesight had returned, Draco was missing. Harry looked over his shoulder to see a sight that shocked him. Susan and Luna were tending to a wounded Draco while Neville and five goblin guards tried to keep some sort of crowd control. Looking on the ground Harry could see a blood trail that led from the prone Malfoy to were he was last standing. When Luna moved, he could see that Draco had lost his left hand and a portion of his arm. Harry heard a groan from behind him.

"No worries you warned him and he didn't listen." Harry said. Together the two watched Narcissus walk up to Draco pushing both Luna and Susan way from their work.

"When the Minister hears of this, you'll all pay." She said, with that she levitated Draco and walked out of the bank. The aged goblin asked the two reinstated Black family members if they wished to see if they were to become the next head of the family. Tonks gathered her courage and approached the box. As she started to reach for the ring there as a slight shimmer from the ring before it disappeared and reappeared on Tonks hand. Terok pulled a scroll out of another side pocket and looked at it, he nodded his head and rolled the scroll back up.

"Nymphadora Tonks it is my pleasure to announce that you are the new Matron of the Most Ancient and Noble House of Black, congratulations. Now one to business. The fact that Mr. Potters magical guardian is up in the air at the moment. I have here two pieces of parchment. One from Albus Dumbledore, and his offer to become Mr. Potters guardian. The other is in the other room. Please madam come out here." He could hear a sharp intake of breath from Susan and Neville, when they both noticed the old woman walk out of the side room. "Mrs. Augustus Longbottom, hear has other plans and as the rightful guardian of Harry Potter, Neville Longbottom and Susan Bones. Now madam what is your decision concerning Harry Potter."

"While the head masters offer is tempting. It will not happen, and your plans for the young man have failed. Nice try with your strong arm tactics." She said. "I have decided to name young Harry Potter the last of his line and demand him to undergo the Last of Line rights."

"I forbid this!" Dumbledore shouted in rage.

"Too late the right has been initiated, Mr. Potter do you accept that you are the last of your line?" Terok asked, then activated a crystal on his desk.

"Yes." Harry replied. A few minutes later another goblin walked into the room holding a box the same size the Black signet ring was in. The goblin opened the box and presented the ring to Harry. Harry studied the ring like the Black signet ring this one had another rare gem and also was made by a master who loved his craft, the ring was beautiful the gold band of the ring melded into the silver gem perfectly in the center of the ring was a Lion with its front left paw raised in a strike. He reached into the box and lifted the ring out unlike what happened with Tonks where it appeared on her hand, he slid it on his ring finger. The ring sized its self to Harry's finger. He looked over at the aged goblin and could see that Terok was smiling broadly, as he rolled up a different scroll.

"Lord Potter it has been a pleasure." He chuckled at Harry's murderous look. "Not to worry that title doesn't come into effect until your twenty third year of life. You may use magic outside of school, and may live where you please. These scrolls are updated in the ministry of magic and cannot be overturned. The law that was made in the year Fifteen thirty six protects you. It states and I quote. 'The last heir apparent alive when his sixteenth year of life comes he may take the mantle of Head of House. That is if the family has all but been killed by natural causes or murder. Said law cannot be activated if there is a family member in imprisoned for crimes against man.' As you can see Mr. Potter your family was murdered more than fifteen years ago and your sixteenth year of life was yesterday, thus you are now the Head of the House of the Most Ancient and Powerful House of Potter. This reading is now over enjoy your selves on this day." He said and walked out the now widened door.

Harry took one look at the Weasleys and Dumbledore before he slid his helmet on and walked out the door. Tonks, Hermione and Remus followed suit and left with Mrs. Longbottom. Outside the hallway Harry was intercepted by a goblin who asked them to follow him. The goblin led the group to an unused room and informed them that they may use this room to come and go as they please and to inform Yu and Ami that their warning has been headed and patrols are now walking the tunnels and the dragons are battle ready. Thanking the goblin they touched the transportation stones and left a shocked goblin in the room.

**A/N WELL, WELL A NEW CHAPTER. I MUST CONFESS THIS WAS A BRAIN BUSTER TRYING TO WRITE. SO ENJOY.**


	13. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: Would I right this story if I honestly owned the Harry Potter series? I don't think so!!

Recap: _Thanking the goblin they touched the transportation stones and left a shocked goblin in the room._

Chapter 12

The group landed and fell to the floor their laughter could be by those walking by the door. Many passed it off as a raid that ended with a very heart pounding escape. But not Yu, who was waiting for them when they landed, he couldn't figure out why they were laughing so hard. When their laughter died off Harry quickly explained, what had happened, including the incident when Dumbledore tried to deny him his rights, and what the goblin in charge of the will reading had said, and of the little game they played with Dumbledore about the Drow they had killed.

"You did kill nineteen Harry." Yu said a little confused.

"I know this but Dumbledore thought I was bluffing, I wanted to start a fight, but the goblin stopped me before I did something that both Dumbledore and the Weasely's would have regretted. But that is in the past know I.." He was interrupted by a flash then they could see that a phoenix had fire traveled into the room in which it dropped a letter before retreating. Yu picked it up and opened the letter. With a quick scan he handed the letter to Harry.

'_Potter there's an Order meeting tonight. Dumbledore has something up his sleeves. I can see it. Moody._

"It's from Mad-Eye. There's an Order meeting tonight. Yu could, I borrow some of the knights?" Harry asked.

"First why?"

"Tonks you're the new Head of the Black family, it is your right to expel the Order of the Phoenix from Grimuald Place." She nodded and a grin formed on her face. "Then well do that. Before we use force well ask them to leave politely, then if that doesn't work, we'll throw them out."

"What of the house?" Hermione asked.

"Don't know yet but when I think of something you'll know, Hermione." Tonks replied.

"Sounds like someone has a plan up his sleeve. Sounds fun, and I want in." Liu said walking into the room.

"Me too, don't forget me." Kali said when he entered.

"Hear I thought I wouldn't see you for at least a few more days. After all your young just married. But that's why you're not here let me give you the short version of what had happened." Yu said. By the time he was done the sun was setting. Kali had a thoughtful look on his face.

"So Ami was wounded by centaurs but was rescued by one. Then taken to the school, where the old man lives only to be rescued by a strike team, then brought here. What hasn't happened since we left?" He asked.

"Well I haven't killed Voldemort. Uh the world hasn't exploded yet, I can't think of any thing else." Harry said.

"Speaking of Voldemort if we're to fight an army of evil we need to raise our own." Liu said. The room quieted down as her words sunk in.

"But how do we recruit people to fight." Susan asked. "Certainly not the ministry they would put so many restrictions on you so fast that you wouldn't know what hit you."

"Goblins, well ask them first. There's the start of an army. High elves, Wood Elves, the Shadow elves, and Goblins. Can't think of anyone else?" Harry said.

"What of the Templar Knights?" Neville asked.

"Neville the Knights of Templar, were disbanded in 1312 when the king of France pressed the pope to disband them." Hermione said.

"Their still around Hermione, just because the muggle version was disbanded it doesn't mean that the magical version is gone. Now does it." Susan said.

"Where can we find them?" Harry asked.

"In France near the boarder of Spain." Tonks replied.

"Get them." Harry said. "But for now we need to disrupt an order meeting."

The occupants of Number 12 Grimuald Place were in a frenzy, all of the Order of Phoenix members had gather, the only ones missing were those who had betrayed them, Tonks and Remus. They may have lost their headquarters to the Order of the Phoenix, to the new Head of the Black family. Not only that both Ginny and Ron were screwed out of their marriages by the last Head of the Black family Sirius. Now Tonks was in charge and had every right to accept or reject any marriage proposals as well as Harry Potter. Dumbledore sat at the table trying to find a loophole in the law that freed Harry from him. He studied the law for an hour and couldn't find anything. Finally he came up with an idea he could change the law that freed Harry out from under his thumb. A smile crept up on his face as his idea came to place, and all he needed was for that idiot Fudge to sign the new law. Yes that may work. When he looked down to reread the law, he noticed an overlooked paragraph at the bottom, that was in small fine print. His face went white when he read it and let out a very explosive obscenity. Molly Weasley sent him a look that said if he did it again she would wash his mouth out. But she had to look away when the two locked eyes. The power that resided behind Albus Dumbledore's eyes could send anyone running from him. Slowly the aged wizard stood and addressed his followers.

"My friends a great travesty has taken place. Miss, Nymphadora has been named the new Head of the Black family. She may be one her way here to claim this house but what she does not know is that when Sirius allowed the use of this house, as our headquarters he made a promise that no one can take it from us. So worry not. Now Serverus you're report please." He said, to the crowd many of the members let out a sigh of relief. Soon all eyes were focused on the potion's brewer of Hogwarts.

"The dark lord has lost a quarter of the Dementors from Azkaban and nearly seventy Death Eaters in one night. Four days ago he tried to recruit a hidden group that he uncovered by accident from what I heard the Dark Lord had sent a four-man team and tried to recruit them. What he didn't expect was the four to be returned back in pieces. They were slaughtered and from the looks of it, whoever did it had fun doing it. Enraged the Dark Lord sent nearly a quarter of the Dementors and they were cut down. Finally you all know of the one safe house. Last night another was hit. None of the German wizards inside survived." Serverus told the group.

"What do you mean German wizards?" Moody growled.

"Tom as taken to recruiting foreign wizards. Do not worry your self I have plans in place to sever his recruitment." Dumbledore said.

"Oh really funny I see no new members. What about you Tonks?"

"Nope, not really."

"Harry finally you came to your senses and came to seek shelter here. With your family." Dumbledore said with his grandfather like tone.

"Nope. Just came here to throw you out with force need be." Harry said.

"Fancy that as arrogant as your father Potter, you can't take us all on." Snape said with a sneer. Suddenly an arm appeared around Snape's neck while a dagger appeared dug into his neck deep enough to draw blood.

"Go for that wand and I will slit your throat." Dumbledore could see an armored woman standing behind his spy. He stood and tried to draw his wand when an arrow pass his face by mere inches. He looked towards the door were Harry and Tonks were leaning against on apposite sides of the door. His eyes went wide when he saw that there were nearly one hundred heavily armed soldiers and all had their weapons drawn.

"Where did you get them?" Dumbledore asked.

"My new friend is letting me play with his soldiers. Don't kill Snippy. I want to do that myself." Harry said, he looked around at the people gathered in this small kitchen, many of them were frightened of what he was about to do. As he continued his sweep, he noticed Ron anger was evident on his face when he locked eyes with Harry but when Ron turned to look at Tonks lust formed in his eyes.

"Ron if you don't remove your eyes from Tonks's legs. I will gouge out your eyes and stuff them down your throat." Harry said, Ron looked back at Harry to see that he had left where he was standing and had a dagger out.

"You don't have the stones, Potter. Besides they will be mine." Ron replied.

"What makes you say that?" Harry asked.

"Dumbledore promised them to me. Now get away from my property." Ron said with a slight growl.

"Ah I get it now you think that both Hermione and Tonks are some type of trophy. Well guess what they're not. Both women have the capabilities to make decisions and do what they want with their lives. Both are free to come and go as they please." Harry said.

"Fancy that coming from you. Women are on this planet to please us hard-working men. Plan and simple." Ron said. "Well not all women just your two whores."

Before any of the strike team could move, Harry launched the dagger that was in his hand. The weapon struck true and forced Ron onto his back screaming in pain. Harry walked up to the youth and ripped the blade out of Ron's shoulder. Wiping the blood off on Ron's shirt, Harry stood back up to see Molly getting up out of her chair.

"Unless you would like a taste of the Weasels pain, I suggest you sit down." Tonks replied.

"Mr. Potter you will drop the knife and surrender to Auror Shacklebolt." Dumbledore said.

"Okay." Harry said holding the dagger over the prone now unconscious form of Ron Weasley. "I wonder what will happen if I just dropped it? Now are you all going to leave peacefully or are we going to do this the hard way, and please say the hard way?"

"When Sirius allowed us the use of this house, he made a promise that no one could take the house from us. As such I think that you end this foolishness Harry and return to your family." Dumbledore said.

"Promises can be broken, and as for my foolishness it's not folly to train." Harry replied sarcastically.

"You have been training in what?" Dumbledore asked.

"You know dueling, explosives, hand to hand, how to throw a hand grenade, marksmanship. You know the usual things they teach the queens soldiers. Well leave out the dueling and what do you have?" Tonks replied.

"What about the sword fighting and other stuff, we learned?" Hermione asked as she walk out from behind Snape with her weapon at the ready. By now the room was silent. Dumbledore looked at the three magicians with a curious look.

"You studied the muggle way of war? Why?" He asked.

"Nope but made you think that didn't it. Now on to business why would Voldy be recruiting. I'll tell you why. He wants the world to bow to him. Those that don't will be killed. If that were to happen then life on this planet would end violently. When the no magical folk unleash their weapons upon the world just to kill every wizard on the planet. Do you really want that?" Harry asked.

"They wouldn't dare." Snape said now standing by Dumbledore have been released.

"They would, dare just to kill that bastard. Even he couldn't produce a shield to protect himself their weapons of mass destruction, face it muggles are vastly superior to us magic casters. So are you going to leave?" Hermione asked.

From the corner where Ginny was standing she slowly brought her wand up and launched her infamous hex. It struck Hermione but rang off the small nose strip on her helmet. In that instance spells from the eviction party launched their spells. Dust and debris clouded the air. When every thing came clear, every order member was standing and in shock. Dumbledore thought that he was the only one who knew wandless magic. Now here in the orders headquarters kitchen was one hundred pissed off knights. He watched helplessly as one gave Ginny a conjured sword and let Hermione square off with the young foolish girl.

"If you want to fight with what little honor, you have then fight me fairly." Hermione said. Ginny raised the sword and swung wildly. Hermione blocked the first strike and twisted out of the way and pushed Ginny to the floor. Hermione faked a low thrust and when Ginny didn't by it she made a half-hearted overhead chop that was intercepted by Ginny. Seeing an opening in Ginny's defense Hermione kicked out and felt her foot connect with the young girls face. Ginny fell to the ground both hands gripping her noise as it bled.

"I'lls kils u fos tis!" Ginny said.

"You can try." Harry said. "Remember what I said earlier about the nineteen I killed. I wasn't bluffing or lying."

"You've gone dark Potter." Ron snapped.

"Oh your awake and semi healed? Fancy that so Pomfrey, how many secrets have you revealed to the old fart?" the witch just turned her head. "Figures. No, I'm not dark nor am I light, I'm gray, I don't see in light or dark. I will kill to protect the ones I love. If doing that is dark then I'm guilty. If it's dark to kill to protect someone you don't know. I'll be guilty of that shortly. You see it's not dark to defend those who can't." Harry said.

"That is why we are here." Dumbledore said.

"No, Alby, your crew stuns. Then let the mock trials begin, later they escape only to kill once more. You try so hard to redeem the unredeemable. Death Eaters are not even human they show no compassion to those they kill or torture. So why try and save them!?" Harry asked.

"Serverus has repented for his crimes. Then others can too." Dumbledore said.

"No Snape hasn't. He is just using you to stay out of prison. As for the others the have lost themselves and there is no hope for them to return. So when my force's meet his we will not hold back. Every one of those masked cowards will fall. And when I meet Tom I will most definitely show him no mercy. He doesn't deserve it, nether his forces. Now leave!" Harry said.

"No." Came Dumbledore's simple response he thought Harry was bluffing. But it back fired when Harry drew his arm into the air and let it fall. Dumbledore's eyes widened when he noticed Bill's fist crash into the side of his head that was the last thing he saw for a few hours. When he awoke, the group was lying in front the school he looked around to see that the group had some bruising and a few scrapes. But what worried him, the most was Ron, Ginny, and his potions master. They were bleeding from several wounds indicating that Harry went a little far with his punishment. He watched as Pomfrey look over the three. With a slight movement with her wand the wounds were healed.

"The cuts weren't deep, just enough to draw blood. Their wounds will heal but they will have scares from Mr. Potter's actions. What bothers me though is way he, did it?" the resident healer asked.

"That I don't know. In the morning I will go the Ministry and file charges against Mr. Potter and his friends." Dumbledore said before he walked into the school.

Morning came way to soon for Harry's liking but as such he got up and did the mental exercises Yu taught him. Slowly he slipped into a state of peace. Suddenly he found himself standing besides the dark lord. In the room where those who had escaped from the ministry several months ago.

"Bella, tell me are my forces' ready?" He asked.

"Yes my lord. They await your command, my lord."

"Peter, have you found the Potter brat yet?"

"No my lord, most of the diviners can't locate him or the group responsible for the safe houses." The coward sniveling man said.

"It is as I thought Dumbledore has hidden the boy from us. As to those responsible they will not be a problem much longer. Bella tomorrow night Azkaban and the ministry are to be attacked. First the ministry that way all Aurors will be busy there then attack the prison." Riddle said.

"Who will lead the attacks and what of Serverus?" She asked.

"You my dear Bella shall lead the attacks on the ministry. I personally will lead the raid on the island. As for him have him inform the Order of the Ministry raid. Let the Dumbledore and his foolish people stun us. Those captured will be freed within a week." Tom said. Bella bowed and left the room to prepare her group. Peter bowed also and got up to leave as he was walking out of the room he was hit in the back. He screamed for a few minutes before he felt the dark lords curse lift. "Tell the diviners that if they don't find the brat within a weeks time then they will die." Peter bowed and left the room.

Coming back to himself Harry jumped to his feet, he never noticed Hermione or Tonks walking up behind him. They watched as he jumped to his feet and ran from the room. With a shrug the two witches followed him. Harry past Neville, Susan and Luna in the Hallway as he ran past them. The three were shocked to see him fly past. As they turned to continue, they watched Hermione and Tonks rush past, with that they too chased after Harry. When Harry saw the doors to Yu's throne room closed, he didn't hesitate he threw the doors open. The guards were startled when he did this. As was Yu and his guest.

"Voldemort is going to attack the Ministry and Azkaban tomorrow night." Harry cried out. A gasp could be heard by all in the hall.

Like he promised the orders only healer Dumbledore found himself in the ministry. He sat patiently in the Auror offices while looking through a stack of old outdated papers. When the woman behind the counter became free Dumbledore, approached.

"Can I help you sir?" She asked.

"Yes I wish to file assault charges against Harry Potter, Nymphadora Tonks, and Hermione Granger." Dumbledore said, he kept his promise to Molly and not pressed charges against Bill who disappeared last night.

"When did this assault take place?"

" Last night in Number 12 Grimuald Place." He replied.

"Okay please take a seat and fill out this paper work and an Auror will get to you as soon as possible." The woman said. Dumbledore spent a few hours waiting when he was spoken to by Shacklebolt himself. With a smile on his face Dumbledore left the department and headed to his offices to see what was on the docket for the Wizengamot. Shaking his head he walk to where he normally sat. Within moments the group was assembled and ready. Within a few moments Minister Fudge and six unknown men walked into the room and from what Dumbledore could tell was that one of the unknown men was highly upset. The Minister stepped up to the podium.

"Members of the Wizengamot we have been insulted and have been made fun of by are brothers across the sea. This man here is the President of the Rebel Colonies in the so called United States. According to him our laws have no power there I would like for you to inform him that we do hold sovereignty over them." Fudge said.

"May I speak?" The now unnamed man asked, Dumbledore nodded his head. "Thank you. My name is Travin Erline, and as your pompous ass of a minister has stated I'm the president of the United States, and I'm here to inform you all that you have no right to try and take what we have earned with the blood of our patriots. Every nation in the world recognizes the Deceleration of Independence, with the exception of this government. For the past year your government has been taking the countries Aurors or as we know of them our Gray Cloaks just because you refuse to hire your own, hell you have even passed a law that triples the taxes on every thing in the wizarding world of the US, one that we calmly ignore. So now I ask you to return the ones you pressed into service or we will take it to the International Confederation, if that fails we will take them by force." He said.

"Let us vote on this issue." Dumbledore said. Five minutes later a negative reply came from the Pureblooded legislature. With a sigh Travin spoke.

"If that is the way, you wish it then I will call for the Confederation." Turning his back and walking to his guards looking at the five with a nod the turned to leave. That's when they heard Fudge cry out.

"Arrest them!"

Suddenly the Aurors that Fudge brought with them lifted their wands. Throwing the president to the floor the members of his guard pulled their weapons and fired a total of thirteen shots apiece. Dumbledore jumped to his feet and pulled his own wand, as he watched the ten Aurors jerk from the impacts of the strange noise makers. Before he could fire at the retreating Americans, they grabbed the president and activated a portkey. When they vanished, Healers ran into the room to tend to the injured, with a few flicks of the wand a diagnostic appeared. As one they stood up and conjured blankets and laid they on the bodies.

Twenty minutes later a letter appeared in the Ministers hands. Looking at Dumbledore, he said.

"In a weeks time the International Confederation of Wizards is to convene. You and I are ordered to attend."

Dumbledore just nodded his head, something wasn't right to him those five guards had just killed ten of the best trained men in the world in a matter of twenty seconds, and from what he knew of the Americans that this was a daring move. He smiled when he realized that with the minister, Potter, and now this United States of America he could have a fearsome force to fight Tom with and they would have to do as he says. That is if he could get the Confederation to agree with him.

**A/N: WELL FUDGE SCREWED UP ROYALLY. ENJOY. NOW WHERE DID I PLACE MY TWINKIE?**


	14. Chapter 13

Disclaimer:?!!?

Recap: _"In a weeks time the International Confederation of Wizards is to convene. You and I are ordered to attend." ... He smiled when he realized that with the minister, Potter, and now this United States of America he could have a fearsome force to fight Tom with and they would have to do as he says. That is if he could get the Confederation to agree with him. _

Chapter 13

Everyone was shocked to see Harry burst into the room, even more so when he told them of Voldemort new plans. Harry took one look around and noticing a man sitting at the table with the four elves.

"Uh am I interrupting?" He asked.

"Not really Harry we have just finished. Harry this is The Wizard Jean LeCanins Grand Master of the Templar Knights in the wizarding world." Yu said. Harry nodded to the man who returned the gesture.

"Now if you'll excuse me Lord Yu I shall return with fifty of my knights before nightfall. You may wish to contact the Teutonic and Hospitaller Knights. Or if you wish I can contact them for you." He said.

"What can they bring to the field?" Ami asked.

"The Hospitaller's are some of the finest healers in the world that I know and their fighters are just as deadly with the blade. The Teutonic knights are similar to my order. Answer your question Lady Ami?" Ami nodded once. "Now I must take my leave there is no telling what the other Templars are doing at this moment." With that finished he vanished.

"The Templars are on board. Apparently Voldemort tried to recruit them in both wars. Then the orders' temple here was destroyed. Many knights were killed this was just three weeks ago and know they want blood but due to interference from the ministry they legally can't but with us they can by pass any law that is holding them down. Powerful allies were getting soon, and Voldemort will feel your wrath and that of the world. Now we need to start training for the coming fight." Yu said.

Neville stood upon the wall of Azkaban. His force of one hundred had preformed a textbook raid earlier that day capturing all the guards and killing all of the remaining Dementors. Looking over the battlements he could see the approaching Death Eaters. Nodding to Kali to read the archers. Silently the group raised their bows and held steady. When they got within Fifty yards, Kali pointed to the clustered Death Eaters. Neville watched as his own arrows blew through one Death Eater only to slam into the next in line. He could tell something was driving them. That's when an elven archer saw it, and started to shout a warning.

From a sea of black came a blood red-robed figure. Calmly he walked to the front of his lines and lowered his hood. His blood red eyes focused on the archers who had slowed them. Kali watched the approaching man in fright. Grabbing his communication stone, he called out.

"Everyone run for it! Now!" The elven fighters didn't have to be told twice as they fled as soon as the order was given. The human fighters that were with them tried to complain when they were forced out of the fight by several house elves that had appeared to get them.

The robed figure was confused now. The stinging arrows had stopped. Pointing at Peter and ordering him inside. The balding man nodded once and morphed. Five minutes pasted when they saw a red spark go up into the air. The fight for Azkaban had lasted only five minutes before falling to the Dark Lord and his forces. With a smile he savored this victory knowing that his enemies will flee at the sight of him.

When the Azkaban party landed the Templars that were with them wanted answers, and started to demand them.

"They had a Lich with them." Kali said. His words shut the Templars up many had looks of disbelief.

"Are you sure?" One asked after a moment's silence. Kali and the other elves who saw him nodded. "Who was it?"

"The Dark Lord." Neville answered, "I saw him once barely but he fled when Dumbledore showed up. I wonder if Dumbledore knew what he became."

"Of that I have no doubt. No doubt at all." Kali said sitting down at the table.

Harry waited in the shadow for the fight to start something in his gut was telling him that the prison fell. But he swatted it away. The tell tale pops of people apparating in could be heard. Sure enough there they were black robes white masks. Signaling the others to let first Death Eaters advance. The others ambushing attackers knew what Harry wanted surprise. Before Harry could signal for the attack one came.

Aurors jump up from their hiding places firing stunners into the group. From a side hall came the Order of the Phoenix. Who also were firing stunners. Harry watching form his hiding place could only shake his head. Signaling to Tonks to throw one of the spears she had.

Tonks nodded once then raised her arm. Those near followed suit. When Tonks had a target, she let it fly, the spear struck home and sank deep into the chest of one of the Death Eaters who collapsed from shock. From both sides of the room came the lethal bombardment. Several Death Eaters were lucky to they escaped the deadly attack. They looked around and couldn't see anything.

Dumbledore witnessed the deadly attack and winced. He knew who exactly did it, and that is when he saw him. From the shadow Harry Potter stepped, a sword pointed right at those who escaped. With that he charged. Several Death Eaters started to cast the killing cures only to hear it ring off the charging mans breastplate. Grabbing the nearest Death Eater he thrusted his sword into the chest of the held man. The sixteen remaining Death Eaters saw that death was near for them they turn and fled towards the entrance of the building, that's when Tonks and sixteen Legionaries charged from the side hallway.

Dumbledore and those watching the battle unfold just stood there and watch the Death Eaters get slaughtered. Before they could move, the remaining Death Eaters alive were brought to the front of where Harry was standing. Dumbledore could see the fire and anger burning behind Harry's eyes. Dumbledore watched as Harry unmasked the remaining five Death Eaters. The last one to be unmasked received a punch to the face. When the unmasked Death Eater fell backwards from the blow, Dumbledore could see that it was Bellatrix LaStange. Harry looked around the large Atrium and spotted one of his lest favorite people in the world. The Minister and his undersecretary were working late planing on how to make the American President that their law was word. Harry pointed at Umbridge and swiped his arm downwards. One of the elves that were with him lifted his bow, fitted an arrow, drew the string back and released. Umbridge was surprised to feel the arrow bite into her chest, two more arrows were fired into her body as she slipped into the realm of death. Several flashes of light informed the small raiders that the reporters had arrived. They keep snapping off pictures as Harry roughly lifted Bella to a kneeling position.

"So I'm caught. But remember I'll be out of Azkaban within a week." Bella said, with a smirk.

"Who said anything about prison?" Harry said, Bella's face slipped from a mask of a simple smirk to one of pure terror. Nodding to the four others who lifted their blades and brought them down. A sickening crunch could be heard as the Death Eaters skulls were caved in.

Bending low enough to Bella's ear, Harry whispered. "There is no prison for killers only death. Know this in your last minutes of life that I'm not a child anymore, and that justice has been done here. Your death will bring Neville and my self some pleasure. My name is Harry James Potter and I'm your executioner." Rising quickly he could see that Bella was about to say something he brought his blade across the back of Bella's neck, she stopped in mid-turn and gravity took over. Ron felt something hit his foot. Looking down he could see the frightened look on the face of the now deceased LaStange. Spinning quickly Ron lost his lunch on the floor. When he looked up, the twenty were gone.

Five minutes later Harry and Tonks arrived in the Hall to find Neville, Kali, Luna and Hermione sitting besides a wounded Susan.

"So how was Azkaban?" Harry asked.

"Dementors that hadn't left were killed, as were the returning Dementors. But the prison was lost." Kali said pounding his fist on the table.

"How?" Tonks asked, "I mean we trained for these two battles. That's how Susan was injured. What happened?"

"Lich." Was Kali's simple response. Tonks could only gasp at what was said, while Harry was confused.

"What's a Lich?" He asked.

"A Lich is an undead creature; usually a spell caster who seeks to defy death by magical means. Harry you may wish to know that it's the Dark Lord." Kali said.

"Do you think Dumbledore knows this?" Harry asked. The others could only nod. "Damn so he is immortal."

"Yes but if we can find his Phylactery then his death is assured." Liu said.

"His what?" Tonks asked.

"Soul Jars, Horcruxes, are common names for a Phylactery. We find it this war is all but over. But finding the damned thing may be a problem." Kali said.

"What if he has more than one?" Susan asked. The silence in the room was deafening.

"Could be possible then the task has became more difficult. Hey what of the Ministry?" Hermione asked.

"No Death Eater captured, none of our forces were injured." Harry replied. "Now if you will all excuse me, I'm going to my room and going to lose the rest of my lunch so I will see you all tomorrow."

"What happened, Tonks?" Luna asked.

"He cut Bella's head off. While she was defenseless, and had the other four Death Eaters executed, all this was in front of the minister of magic, Dumbledore and the press. Hell he even had Umbridge executed, took four arrows but it happened. My question is why?" Tonks replied.

"The blood quill. He was tortured for nearly one hundred hours. Then she really came down hard on him, taking his broom from him and banning him from Quidditch, and then the attempted use of the Cruciatus curse. She admitted many things that night to use. The only reason of why he had them killed was so they couldn't hurt no one else. That is my guess."

The following morning found the trio asleep when Yu walked into the room gently as he could he awoke Harry.

"What?" He asked.

"Jean is here as are the heads of the other orders, they wish to meet with you, as well as Ami and myself." Yu said.

"Why just the three of us?" Harry asked getting dressed.

"Were leaders Harry, and it is a responsibility that we have as do they, besides it was their request to meet the three of us. Because of that, we must try to honor such requests. Following so far." Harry nodded once. "Good. Put your armor on." With that the six made a pact that would make any government drool with envy, as soon as the goblins join up then they would make the groups will give the wizarding world a kick that it would not soon forget. As the meeting went on Dobby brought in the paper. Harry read the head line.

_**Potter out of Control**_

_**By Rita Skeeter**_

_**Around Mid-Night Death Eaters attacked the Ministry of Magic. The Auror's had the attack under control when Potter showed up and slaughtered every Death Eater there including one Bellatrix LaStange who was in Auror custody at the time**_. _**He even had Under Secretary Dolores Umbridge killed the muggle archers hit her four times in the chest. The minister had this to say. 'Potter is going to be arrested when he is seen next that means he will be arrested at Hogwart when the term begins within the month. Currently the ministry is doing everything in its power to bring in Death Eaters for trial and sent to Azkaban. We don't want to use the barbaric tactics Potter is currently using.' It is the opinion of this paper that Potter is not to be trusted.**_

Harry could only laugh at the article in the paper. Dobby stood besides Harry hopping on his feet trying to get Harry's attention.

"Yes Dobby?" He asked.

"I have information. The International Confederation of Wizards has been called and Dumbledore is going to try something." Dobby said.

"Who called that?" LeCanins asked.

"I think the president of the United States." Dobby replied.

"Well Travin is a former Teutonic Knight. Doesn't surprise me none?" Grein said.

"Why is he a former Knight?" Harry asked.

"He was injured badly and was forced to leave because of this. Before you ask he was thrown from his horse and suffered sever injuries to his left leg. I think you should go to where the council is convening and watch the fireworks. For Travin is very loyal to his country men and friends, I wonder why he called this meeting." Grein said.

"Well you should just ask him Grein. You may be surprised." The Hospitllar said.

"Oh really Seric. But your right. Well I must return. Plans must be made. Yu, Ami, and Harry I thank you for your time. I will see you in a few weeks." Grein said, and vanished.

"I too must leave, I thank you all LeCanins we will be ready for any wounded to come are way." He to vanished as well.

"Well unlike those two I would like to see your men in action Yu, if you don't mind?" LeCanins said.

"Right this way." Yu said leaving the room.

The following week blew past everybody and the council was convened, on Russian soil. Many of the world leaders or their ambassadors were there. Travin stood in the middle of the room near one of the podiums while Cornelius Fudge and Albus Dumbledore stood at the other. Slowly the Chiefs of the council arrived with a bang of the gavel the meeting got started.

"This meeting is now under way. We are called here today to settle the matter who is in control of the United States magical world. The man on the left President Travin Erline. On the right is the British Minister of Magic Cornelius Fudge, standing beside him is Albus Dumbledore. This matter was brought before the council before us. Many of you do recognize the United States sovereignty and her government. But from what President Travin brought to us the British Magical Government does not and has seen fit to grab the Grey Cloaks." The chief leading the meeting stated, at the end of his proclamation the room erupted into harsh whispers. Waiting patiently for the noise to die down he continued. "It is the intention of this council to stop the threat that Travin has brought down on England and its ministry. The threat of war has come and we must stop it. Now we shall hear from Travin first."

"Good afternoon, As the Chief Concolor member has stated I'm the president of the United States wizarding world. About four months ago we started to notice our Grey Cloaks, or your Auror's as you call them, were missing. At first I passed it off as dark witches or wizards killing them and them vanishing the bodies. But it kept up, and soon an investigation took place. Shortly after it began, we noticed that more and more British Auror's were in country, mind you they were in the area's of the first colonies and states. Then about six weeks ago I got a letter well letter is shallow of what it was. Basically it was an order telling me to abolish the Magic Council and send more than three thousand Grey Cloaks. I refused to do this and on top of the order I learned that Minister Fudge place an obscene large tax on the thirteen states in question. I told the governors of each state to ignore the tax and function as usual. Last week I was summoned to a meeting between myself and Fudge over there in which he told me to do as he said. I refused and was taken before the old one and British council of magic in which we were told that the United States was not in existence, as I turned to leave the Minister over there tried to have me arrested. My guard saw this as a hostile act and did what was necessary to protect me at the cost of five lives. I state this before you all that if nothing is done about Britains acts of aggression then the United States will." Travin said.

"Minister Fudge if you will?" The Chief Councilor asked. Fudge stood and preceded to give a two-hour speech at why the United States was considered to be British soil, with an occasional comment from Dumbledore. To the council members in attendance Fudge was going to lose and badly no matter the out come of this meeting.

"If that is all then I ask those in attendance to please vote on the issue. Five minutes later a tally came forth, and appeared in front of the Head Councilor.

"With a majority of the votes, what this can't be right?" He looked to his left and so the grim look in the Chinaman's eyes, with a sigh he addressed the two men. " With a majority of the votes it is the decree of this council that the United States lay down their arms and accept the unacceptable. It is with a heavy heart that I say this to you kinsman but we lost, were British."

"Over my dead body. If Great Britain wants us then they will have to fight for it, and I hope you have the capability to defend your nation. If not, the god help you." With that Travin left. When he left the room, he waved to his guards. "Hit their facility in Boston make sure none survive. Get me General Bamin." They left the room and out of the building all together.

Later that night Dumbledore called an order meeting and repeated what happened at the meeting. As he was doing this, a small truck rolled into the warehouse the Auror's loyal to Fudge used as a staging point. Thirty seconds later a large fireball erupted over the darkening skies of Boston.

**A/N: HOW LONG DO YOU THINK FUDGE AND THE REST OF THE MINISTRY WILL LAST? AND FOR THE LATENESS OF THIS CHAPTER CHALK IT UP TO LAZINESS.**


	15. Chapter 14

Disclaimer: I own nothing

Recap: _Later that night Dumbledore called an order meeting and repeated what happened at the meeting. As he was doing this, a small truck rolled into the warehouse the Auror's loyal to Fudge used as a staging point. Thirty seconds later a large fireball erupted over the darkening skies of Boston. _

Chapter 14

Dumbledore was in the middle of explaining what went down at the conference in Russia, he even explained how the American's lost the resulting votes. As he was doing this a fireball erupted over the harbor in Boston, and a fierce fire fight was ragging in Philadelphia, and Charleston. In Philadelphia the Auror's inside the staging house were caught by surprise when members of the special forces kicked the door in, even more so when a small cylinder. The resulting explosion blinded and robbed the group of their hearing. All too soon the seven that were in the room felt something hot enter their bodies then no more. The eight on the upper floor heard the bang of the device that was thrown into the house followed by very loud pop's that were louder than someone apparating. They started to run for the stairwell, as the first Auror to hit the landing got a good look at the attackers. The Auror just stood there and took in the man standing there. He was wearing a black suit with strange tubes on his vest. The assailant was holding a very odd wand. It was jet black and was held firmly to his right shoulder with his left hand under the strange over hang on the side. The Auror watched the man smile then jumped when it made a loud sound and was knocked back onto the wall, slowly the Auror brought his hand his chest and looked down at his hand has he brought it away from his chest. He looked up in shock as the eight strange men slowly made their way up the stairs. The young Auror's vision started to fail him as he slid down the wall, the strange noise makers were barely heard. The remaining seven tried to get their spells off but were cut down by the strange weapons, the remaining Auror who wasn't hit threw her wand down and surrendered. She watched in fright as they approached her with their weapons on her. Two of them slid their weapons behind them and threw her to the ground and none too gently forced her arms behind her back and a plastic zip tie was used to bind her hands. They lead her out of the house, and into a the back of a muggle vehicle. It was here she knew she was dead. Half way to their new destination she could hear that her comrades in the two other cities were all dead. She started to shake.

"Calm down. We're not going to hurt you." The person in the font said. It was another five minutes before they arrived. With a more gentle push out of the vehicle, she was lead into the building. Five hours later she was shown to a cell and pushed in.

"The information she gave us is priceless. Not only do we have Fudges next plans but we now have a way to really hurt the British Wizards." The captain said.

"What do we charge her with?" One asked.

"Nothing seeing as how she cooperated with us, no charges should be filed. Besides she didn't want this assignment. That's why she told us everything she knows. My request is she should be held until the end of this little powwow." The captain said.

"So be it. I'll tell the President that we now have targets in England." The captain could only nod.

It was a matter of twenty minutes after the attacks that Kingsley burst into the meeting, his face was pale and he was clearly out of breath. Trying to catch his breath he leaned on the back of a chair and handed Albus a note that was give to him by the Minister himself. But when one plays with the devil one must pay dues. As such for the upcoming elections Dumbledore was going to endorse Cornelius for reelection. It was a small price but Dumbledore was willing to play along for now. He read the note and his face went from wonder to shock.

"It seems that while we talked the Americans have attacked without cause." Dumbledore said. "Only one of the Auror's assigned to the Americas have survived and is being held as A." He picked the note up and reread it. "As a Prisoner of War. The second piece of parchment is a Declaration of War. We must be ready for the invasion of the Americas."

"Do we have the force?" Molly asked.

"Yes as you all know we have been training more Auror's than what was said. But they were training in different ways. The ways of war. Soon they shall enter the states and put down the rebellious Americans." Dumbledore said. Many of the members just sat back and could only grin. "Oh Severus within the hour I want you to go to the Grangers and make them take the potions you made. Then have them sign this, I really don't care how you get them to drink it but make sure it's done. I tire of chasing Harry and this is one way to get him to do what we want."

"I'll get on it Headmaster, afterwards?"

"With them under our control they could prove useful for now." Severus Snape could only nod. While McGonagall could only think of a way to spare the Grangers the fate Dumbledore has set for them, and find away to deliver Hermione, Harry, Neville, Susan's owl results along with Luna's Hogwarts letters. This may be the best way to do it. She hoped.

Harry was reading more of his ancestor's journal he found many shocking finds including this little passage. _'Well Godric and Rowena's son is alive tis a shame that I couldn't save my friends but whoever did it will feel my wrath. Now only to find a proper name for the boy. I know his new name shall be Neville Longbottom, instead of Eros Gryffindor. I pray that this simple change in name will protect the boy.'_ Harry knew that Neville needed to know this little piece of information. Hell they even needed to know the shield that can stop the killing curses the down side is your body is so weak that a simple stunning curse could kill you. He looked up to see the two women who made his life whole walk in the room, of course, they wore his promise rings. Hell he asked them after the meeting with the three Knights. Their reactions caused him some blood flow issues, to say the least, but what unnerved him the most was Neville who was shooting envious looks at Harry. But that at the moment was irrelevant. Movement off to the side of the room, caught everyone's attention. The person who moved was dressed in a white robe and the emblem over his right breast had an orb with two hands uprisen under the orb. His movements were jerky as he made his way to the middle of the room. In which he spoke with an unbodied voice.

'_As the dawn approaches men with the wings of,_

_Eagles shall swoop from the sky,_

_Bringing with them the winds of freedom._

_As the dawn approaches the tyrant shall fall._

_With great pride the eagle flies its banner, _

_As the dawn approaches.'_

No one moved as they processed what was heard. The one who delivered the new prophecy walked way as if nothing happened to him, he never noticed his surroundings. Harry was the first to speak.

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"As the dawn approaches men with the wings of eagles shall swoop from the sky, bringing with them the winds of freedom. As the dawn approaches the tyrant shall fall, with great pride the eagle flies its banner. As the dawn approaches." Hermione repeated. After having wrote it down. "I have no idea."

"Men with wings of eagles. A tyrant shall fall. And a banner. All as the sunrises. I got it I think. Whoever these men are they are part eagle part man. And will attack Voldemort he won't be killed just suffer a humiliating defeat. And to show their victory will fly their colors above the battlefield. Because a banner is a type of flag." Tonks replied.

"Half-man, half-eagle? Strange making but does make since, and if they are with the light we need to get them first before Dumbledore does." Susan stated.

"But where will they attack, and how will we know?" Neville asked. His simple question stumped them all.

"We will watch all the safe houses. But I fear this could spiral out of control for everyone quickly." Yu said. "Harry I know you want more done but we have no clue who they are where we can find them, sorry but all we can do is watch and wait. And if they do attack at dawn we must hope that they don't attack us."

"I still don't like it, but at least it's something." Harry stated with a little anger. "Uh Yu do you think I could talk with my friends privately. Please?" Yu nodded and ordered everyone out of the room. As he walked out he could feel Harry's magic as he sealed the room.

"I found a new shield. It can stop a killing curse. The draw back is that it leaves the caster so weak, that a simple stunner can kill you. The down side only the members of my house and Neville's can cast it. Now seeing how both Tonks and Hermione are intended to me some what, I think it's safe. They can learn the shield. Sorry Susan, and to you Luna but you two may have to wait a year to learn this." Harry said.

"Why?" Susan asked.

"Susan, I know you and Neville have been sharing a bed lately leaving Luna out because of her age." Harry said.

"It's my fault Harry. I should have said something earlier." Luna stated.

"Meaning?" Susan asked.

"I'm really sixteen not fifteen. I was kept back a year by daddy. I should have said something earlier." Luna stated tears forming at her eyes. Neville was shock by the her confession but yet thrilled, he can go ahead with his plans. "Sorry."

"Don't be." Hermione said. "Besides from what Liu said elves as well as half-elves age more slowly that we witches and wizards, so don't be surprised."

"What is this confession day?" Tonks asked.

"Might be because I have one more item to discuses with Neville." Harry said. "Do you know your founders name?"

"Yeah I'm named after him. Why?" He asked.

"His name was changed after his parents were killed to protect him." Harry said.

"Go on." Susan said.

"Have you ever wondered why the sorting hat put you in Gryffindor, Neville?" Neville nodded. "It's because your lines founder is and was the son of Rowena Ravenclaw and Godric Gryffindor. You and your father are of the Gryffindor line. That's why you were put in Gryffindor house, had you been a woman you would have most likely been sorted to Ravenclaw house." Silence greeted Harry as he told his friends.

"Did my parents know this? What of my gran?" Neville asked still in shock.

"It is possible. But you my friend you now know why the Potter and Longbottom Houses are allies and friends. Your ancestor was grateful for the care he received by my ancestor, as such he declared his loyalty to him and vice versa. I think the two of us need to look at our House Tapestries to see if this is just loyalty or if there may be a deeper connection. Like if one of my family members married into your house or the other way around." Harry said.

A grin formed on Neville's face and he started to laugh. After five minutes he stopped and looked at Harry.

"Just think of the look on Malfoy's face when we tell him that were members of one of the five oldest lines in England." Neville said.

"You know of the five lines who are the other three?" Tonks asked.

"The Bones, Blacks and . . . "

"Please don't say the Weasley's?" Harry said.

"Nope they're as old as the Malfoy's. The final house is Slytherin. You told us that Tom is the last of the line. After his death the Slytherin line is no more and it will be down to four, possibly two if we work it right." Neville said.

"Nope. There will still be four if we want." Tonks said. "Look at it this way Hermione and myself are promised to Harry. After our marriage then we can decide if Harry's and my child should carry on the Black's line. Same thing really with Harry and Hermione but that's really a give me."

"We'll come to that bridge later." Harry said with a goofy grin on his face.

"If you're good, I'll make that dream come true Harry." Hermione whispered.

"Getting back on track can I really push the facts that were the oldest blood in England towards Malfoy?" Neville asked.

"Sure I'd like to see his reaction to the news." Harry said.

"If he gets angry and draws his wand?" Luna asked.

"Well kill him, plain and simple, and it would be self defense." Susan said.

"Remember that if you kill a pureblood your going to be arrested that's why Harry's going to be when he makes his appearance. They want him arrested because he killed Bella, who was a pureblood. They wont care that she was a the act of committing a crime. If the arrogant fools who call themselves the Wizengamot." Luna stated. Which made the group to try and find another way to neutralize Draco.

While the group of friends were thinking, McGonagall was walking up to the Grangers door. Raising a hand, she knocked. When the door opened, she stood face to face with Dan.

"Can I help you?" He asked coldly.

"Yes. I have several letters here including Miss Grangers, and Mr. Potters Owl results, along with a list of courses they may wish to take this year." She said.

"Is that all?"

"No. You need to leave and do it now. Dumbledore has Severus Snape coming over here to force a potion down your throats. In which you will be Dumbledores' unwilling slaves. When the potion takes control he'll make you sing a marriage contract." She said, while handing over the letters.

"Let me guess it's for Hermione marring the redheaded fool of a weasel?" McGonagall nodded. "As soon as he gets here well leave until then were not leaving." Dan stated.

"Very well. I leave now." She said and disappeared.

"I take it you heard her warning Triops?" Dan asked.

"Yes I did, if you don't mind I'll look at those letters and make sure there is nothing harmful to the recipients." Triops said, he cast a simple charm that didn't do anything. "Clean. Well here he comes up the drive."

Dan looked out the window and saw the greasy haired man walk up the drive. Triops motioned for Dan to head into the kitchen, stringing his bow when Dan left the room and waited.

Severus Snape apparated near the target's house. He never noticed the elf watching his movements from the window. As he approached the door, he drew his wand and fired a reduction curse. The spell caused the door to blow inwards as Snape crossed the threshold, and paused in mid-spell.

Triops shielded himself from the flying debris. Drawing the twin of his bow back, he watched Snape stalk across the threshold and pause. That was all he needed and let loose the arrow. The projectile struck true. Snape brought his hands up the his chest and gripped the shaft of the arrow. Looking up a the retreating elf in shock, he slumped to the ground and closed his eyes for the last time.

"Go to Hermione and give her those letters. I'll tell her of this attack personally, and the results." Triops said.

"What results?" Emma asked.

"Do to hostile actions I was forced to terminate Mr. Severus Snape. Don't worry about the body I'll send it back to Dumbledore with the message 'Strike Three'. I'll doubt he'll get it. But the body of one of theirs will send a clear message. Get what you need and go." Triops said.

He walked back into the room and could see that Snape had stopped breathing and was dead. He searched his body and found some interesting information. After awhile he found what he was looking for. He placed the item on the body and activated it. Snape's body vanished only to reappear on the Headmasters' desk at Hogwarts, and wouldn't be found for another hour. Triops felt the Grangers leave and did the same after awhile.

When he landed, he found the group he was looking for.

"I found some information on one Severus Snape. It appears he was playing both sides of the war. Whichever side came out victorious it would look as if he was with the winning side. But he didn't live long enough to see the end." He said.

"Good." Harry replied. "One less Death Eater to worry about. Now we have three weeks before school starts, and my immediate arrest to worry about and this new prophecy. Damn this war, damn Fudge, and especially damn Dumbledore. Damn them all to hell."

"How goes the search for those soul jars?" Neville asked

"We have no clue were to look." Kali said. "And you need to go to the ministry tomorrow Harry." And that's when it hit Harry.

**A/N: A THOUSAND POINTS IF YOU CAN NAME THE MEN WITH EAGLE WINGS.**


	16. Chapter 15

Disclaimer: Why oh why must we say it. We all know who really owns it.

Recap: _'As the dawn approaches men with the wings of,_

_Eagles shall swoop from the sky,_

_Bringing with them the winds of freedom._

_As the dawn approaches the tyrant shall fall._

_With great pride the eagle flies its banner, _

_As the dawn approaches.'_

Chapter 15

Harry just sat there, he knew where the men with eagle wings were going to attack it was just a matter of what day, and that could be tomorrow. If it were to happen at dawn, he wanted to be there to make the contact.

"Harry is something wrong?" Hermione asked.

"It's not Voldemort the ones in that prophecy are after it's the Ministry!" Harry exclaimed.

"The tyrant shall fall. Yes it makes since, Fudge as been acting like a tyrant, ever since he took office. Just look at the laws he has passed in the previous years." Susan said. "But why Fudge, and the Ministry?"

"Who knows, but all I know is that I'm not going to be able to go to the Ministry. Which I never wanted to do any way." Harry said with a slight chuckle.

"Well I'll have a small force waiting, for our arrival." Yu said.

"Yeah. I need to contact Fred and George. We need to use their store as an entry point into the alley." Harry said. "And to find out much of Dumbledore's sanity is left."

"Er what?" Yu asked.

"Well from the last meeting they were at, it seemed Dumbledore was making some very bad decisions. It all started when I was whisked by are new friends. Ever since then his plans have been falling apart. Not by me but because of his mental capabilities." Harry said.

"What?" Hermione asked.

"Dumbledore has been losing his grip on his plans. Most have been placed by his manipulations. He's losing a battle in his mind many of the plans he's recently coming up with have failed and he just lost Snape. Upon his body Triops found two vials of a mind control potion of some type. It was also found that he was playing both sides of the war, just to save his own neck." Harry replied.

"Couldn't you have made his death more painful Triops?" Neville asked.

"Do I look like a Drow to you?"

"No. Lets forget I said anything about it." Neville replied.

"Neville Snape is getting his just dues as we speak. His actions from his past are being presented to the only one who really matters in life. The Gods. His actions might get him a millennium worth of punishment. His punishment will be tortuous to him and him alone. So don't worry about killing Death Eaters and fearing the same fates as them. The gods have given you six a gift. And as such your using what was given to you to save millions of lives Neville. Now go rest we need to be up early tomorrow." Yu said.

Four of the friends left the room looking at their letters while Luna was opening hers. She quickly read the letter and wrote down what class she wanted for the coming year. When she looked up, she could see that each one of her friends were frozen in fright.

"Well, well, well. Here we have the brave Harry Potter and his small group of close friends who are equally brave. Afraid to open a simple letter, who cares about Owls we all know you've all done well so why the apprehension? Just open the damned things." The four looked at the young half-elf with shock. Shrugging their shoulders as one they opened their results. A sigh of relief could be heard by Neville who read his results.

"I passed." He said.

"We all did." Harry said.

"Congrat's lover-boy now you need to choose your classes." Tonks said, "You all do."

"I'm not going back." Harry replied.

"But Harry you need to go back." Hermione said.

"Hermione we don't need school anymore. Just look around us we have willing teachers who will teach us if we ask. We have learnt much of the past two months. More than we ever had at Hogwarts. We're more than students were warriors. We fight for those can't, and those not willing to fight. Those people aren't worth saving it's the next generation that what were fighting for. It's for them that we do what we do. Were heros' to them even if we don't want to be. We were given the choice to fight and we took it. Many are born with greatness, and others had it thrusted upon them. That's how I became famous. All of us were born with a great destiny and now we need to step up and accept it. That's why I'm not going back." Harry explained.

"Good, I hoped you would give a very valid reason, for not returning." Hermione said.

"Face it this is were the largest and oldest library in the world is, that's why Hermione won't return." Tonks replied with a snicker, in which got everyone there to laugh. "Besides if you want to walk to hell and back I'll follow."

"As will I Harry. You've accepted me even when we first meet." Luna said.

"We all will." Susan said, while Neville nodded.

"Good because after this war, the real war will start." Harry said "I can feel it."

"A new one?" Tonks asked.

"One that won't involve blood shed. One that will be fought in the Ministry." Harry said.

"A revolution so to speak. And we'll be at the spearhead of it." Susan said when it hit her. "Just look at all the Half-bloods and Muggle born out there and they'll want to have a say in this world."

"After this war the ministry will be open for a take over, in which we can take it." Luna said. "We'll change this country for the better."

"First on the list is old Tommy boy. Then we can move against the ministry if it still stands remember the prophecy does depict its fall." Harry said walking into his room.

Dumbledore had returned from the Ministry after a frustrating morning the Colonies were refusing to answer the Minister or himself. As he walked up to the school he couldn't help but think about where he went wrong. Ever since Harry slipped throw his grasp all of his plans began to fall apart. They really started to fall apart when Harry was declared the last of the Potter line and under went the Last of Line rights. Then his allies in the forest were slaughtered, only Firenze knew who did it and he wasn't going to talk. Then the battle at the ministry in which none of the attacking Death Eaters survived. His plans of trying to make them see the errors of their ways were gone. Now when Harry's arrested he'll make the Wizengamot see that he can turn the boy around and bring back honor to the Potter house. Yes that will work nicely if Harry wants to say out of Azkaban. With a renewed spring in his steps' Dumbledore continued his journey to his office. When he opened the door, he eyes widened in shock there on his desk was his potions master, with a single arrow protruding from the mans chest. Rushing to the fallen man he could tell it was too late to save him. When he looked at the arrow shaft, he could see a note tied to the end. Unrolling the note form the arrows shaft he quickly read it. 'Strike Three.' What the note said. Placing the note on his desk, he wondered what it the note meant. Then he remembered from when Harry first went missing the woman who appeared at their old headquarters. Who said that they both had two strikes against the order, now they were all in jeopardy. He looked at Fawkes.

"My friend we need to get a message for every order member to get here quickly." The phoenix nodded once and disappeared. Within the hour all members were assembled.

"We have a problem. Those who are helping Harry have struck a blow to us. Severus Snape who was to go to the Grangers this morning has been killed. I fear never had a chance to defend himself. We have lost our spy, and a comrade in this war. We now have to tread lightly when dealing with Harry, for he now will keep his promise." Dumbledore addressed the order.

"Great the fool failed to get my woman. Why didn't you try sir?" Ron sneered.

"I was busy at the ministry trying to get answers from the colonies, but I fear they have truly rebelled against us. In two days Cornelius will send the Ministries magical armies into the colonies and suppress the rebels, and take the country and put those loyal to Britain in charge. That is all I have to say at the moment. But if you see any one of Harry's friends I ask you to contact us all so we might take them down, don't try by yourselves. That means you Ronald." Dumbledore stated. With that over with the meeting broke up. Dumbledore returned to his office and stared out the window that over looked the Forbidden Forest. So lost in thought he never noticed his familiar land on his shoulder.

Before Harry knew it, he was awakened forcefully. As he crawled out from under Tonks and Hermione, he looked up to see Ami standing there.

"Yu wants you three in armor and down stairs in twenty minutes." She said.

"We'll be there."Harry said, while helping both Tonks and Hermione to their feet. Harry watched Ami walk out of the room. When he turned around, he froze. There in front of him was a very naked Tonks.

"What's the matter?" She asked. When he didn't say a thing, she stepped closer to him. "I know you're looking at my nude body and images are running through your head. Some involve you and me and this nice cosy bed, others you won't repeat. Go ahead and stare Harry, it's only natural."

"If I were like Ron?" He squeaked out.

"I would rip your eyes out. But you're not Ron. You're Harry Potter, the young man who captured my heart last year. The only one I've ever stood like this in front of." She said stepping closer to him. "Both Hermione and I do love you Harry, and these rings on Hermione's and mine fingers proves your love for both of us." By now she stood closer to him face barely apart, with a slight movement she brought her lips to his. When Hermione left the bathroom she only wore the bottom portions of her armor, when she looked up she could see Harry and Tonks. So she leaned against the door frame and watched. A grin formed on her face when Tonks brought Harry's hands to her cup her breast. Hermione knew she need to do something to break this up or they would be late, so she cleared her throat. She had to bite her lip to stop from laughing at Harry.

"Don't worry Harry. I'm not made at you. In fact I hadn't stopped the two of you or else we would have been late." Hermione said, and was amused to see that Harry's hands never left the spot Tonks had but them at.

"Tonight Harry." Tonks whispered. "By the way thanks for the complement." Harry could only blink.

"But, I don't want to force you two into anything you don't want to do." Harry said.

"You're not Harry. We made the decision freely." Hermione said. "But I must ask you to let go of Tonks so we can get read for that meeting with Yu, or do you really want a repeat of what happened a week ago when we were late." Harry could only shake his head. The experience we exhausting. Tonks pouted a little when Harry let go.

"Later as you said, Tonks." Harry said, as he moved past Hermione, who caught his arm and swung him around, and gave him a brief kiss.

"As you said Harry later."

Five minutes later the three met up with Neville, Susan, Luna, and Remus. When Harry spotted the four, he saw that Susan and Luna were wearing rings. When Harry raised his eyebrow Neville could only grin stupidly. Luna saw Neville's expression, she looked at Harry and nodded.

"Well, Neville is no longer shooting me in the back with daggers of envy." Harry said, he laughed a little when Neville blushed and looked away.

"There's a reason I hate getting up this early. The sun isn't even up. Besides Ami interrupted a nice dream to." Susan said.

"Keep it to your self Susan." Harry said.

"Why Neville does have soft hands." She replied. "It was a good one. His soft hands were roaming all . . . "

"Susan please stop your embarrassing the three males in the group." Tonks said.

"Who me I'm not sixteen like most of you." Remus replied.

"Really now what was all that moaning and groaning. I heard last week. What about the fact I saw one of the Ami's elves leaving your room." Harry said. "I heard you two really entertaining to hear that my Uncle has a good life." Remus started to turn red with embarrassment.

"So you're the one who is sleeping with my best friend, someone who is like a sister to me." Liu said, "I approve but if you hurt her I will castrate you." Kali, Remus, Neville and Harry tensed up. Much to the delight of Liu.

"I won't. She does mean the world to me." Remus replied.

"Well lets go ladies and gentlemen. We don't want to keep the king waiting." Kali said.

Within five minutes the group had assembled in the dinning Hall was their allies were waiting. Yu began to explain the plan to those assemble they would only take a small force of one hundred fifty men, so each group was evenly balanced with twenty-five men each. Not counting Harry and his group. The goblins were going to stay in the bank at the bank and receive those not going to Fred and George's shop, which was all of them.

When Harry and his group landed in the shop, he could tell that there was an hour before the eagle men would land near the ministry entrance here in the alley. Forty minutes later the sun started to rise. To everyone's surprise a man landed in front of the store followed by nine more. They watched the nine move, at first they started to gather the material that was hanging from a small back on their backs, as soon as that was done they opened a strange looking bag, from the bag they pulled out weird weapons. Harry and Hermione recognized the weapons as Muggle weapons. When the first who landed move into the light Harry could see a small flag on his arm and under it was the head of an eagle. They watched as they raised the Muggle weapons to their shoulder. The small force in the bank could tell that this was a more advanced fighting force.

Up in the skies three C-130 Hercules aircraft started to open their loading hatches as the opened to provide the men inside with a stable platform. The first up closed his eyes, he has done this half a dozen times all were training jumps but now he was going into a hostile zone. When the light turned green and heard the command to jump. Without hesitation he jumped. When he landed his training kicked in. He gathered his chute, while his comrades landed besides him. He pulled his M4A1 Carbine from its confinement and rallied his friends they began the slow march up the alleyway. As he came up the area were Diagon Alley met Knockturn Alley, he swung his rifle around the bend another on the other side did the same thing. The two watched the alleyway for hostile movement as their comrades moved past. When the last soldier moved past him, he move. He watched his friend move when he past him.

All of those on the ground met up with the rest of the attacking force, in front of the objective. He watched as four others were placing small charges on the door. When they moved away, the door exploded. As one they rushed the entryway. He grabbed a grenade from his pouch.

"Frag out!" He cried out followed by others. When the grenades exploded, they continued. The first ministry employee the found was behind a desk with shrapnel wounds to the face. "Clear!" Came the call from several areas.

"Sweeper teams you know your jobs, the rest of you get those wards up, and set up defensive positions." The commanding officer cried out. The group split up and sweep the building clear. The problem came when they made their way to the room that housed the Auror Division. When the door opened a new Auror steeped out as the soldiers, came down the hallway. Without thinking he raised his wand and fired a stunning curse. The lead soldier blocked the spell and pulled the trigger on his Carbine. Three rounds struck the young man in the chest, in which he collapsed almost immediately. With the noise the seventeen left in the room rushed out firing their spells as they went. But when they stopped the six attacking soldier started to fire their weapons. Within seconds the Auror's were dead. "Floor Clear." The lead said. Minutes later there as a report that they found their target and was in custody.

Back in the bank the one hundred and fifty-man group left, having lost the will to make contact with such heavily armed men. When they arrived many started to explain what, they saw. While this was going one Harry watched as one of the men who dropped from the sky and tried to get up and join his friends. But every time he tried he gripped his legs. Harry looked at Tonks and Hermione and they nodded. The three left the building and cautiously approached the young man but stopped when he brought his rifle up.

"Don't move dammit."

"Easy were not going to hurt you were here to help." Harry said.

"Prove it remove your weapons." Seeing no choice Harry removed his sword. "Slowly walk toward me hands were I can see them."

"Where are you hurt?" Harry asked when he got closer.

"I broke my ankle okay." The soldier said rifle still at the ready.

"How did you break it?"

"Landed wrong. So if you could please heal it so I can join my friends."

"What's your name?"

"Tell me yours first."

"Harry Potter."

"Mine is Sergeant Alexi Drake." He said forgoing protocol

"Can I ask you about the eagle patch on your shoulder?" Harry asked.

"It means I'm a member of the one hundred and first airborne unit. If you want to know how many are here then you'll just have to guess that one Brit." He said as Harry looked at the fallen soldiers' ankle, then started to bandage it.

"You need more professional help than I can give you." Harry said.

"Well take me to the rest, of the one o' one. They should be in the Ministry at the moment." He said. Hermione conjured a stretcher. The soldier dragged himself onto the stretcher and waited for Harry to levitate the stretcher. Five minutes later the three walked into the Ministry just in time to see Fudge being dragged out, kicking and screaming.

When Fudge spotted Harry, he started to yell.

"Arrest him he killed several purebloods I demand you to arrest him."

"Thought so." Harry looked at him. "I could tell, by the way you and your two friends walked. Your fighters, soldiers, trained killers. But you're something more than soldiers. You're fighting for an idea."

"So the fact we have taken lives doesn't bother you?" Hermione asked.

"Nope, almost every soldier here has taken a life. You did what you had to do. I do have a question for you though. What in the hell is a pureblood?" Harry started to explain what a pureblood was and how they ran the country. "Sir according to these three there are two other targets."

"Who are they soldier?" For the second time that night the injured soldier explained what happened and how they found him. The captain motioned for a medic, when the medic arrived he grabbed a portkey from his pouch and placed it on the injured man who then vanished.

"He broke it. It was bad enough to send him to the rear for better treatment. So thank you for bandaging the wound." With that the medic left and went to find other injured. As Harry talked to the American, he learned that the Auror's on duty were killed as they fought back and where they caught Fudge who was cowering under his desk.

"Well Mr. Potter we will take the information you gave us and use it. But I'm afraid that until we determine your roll in this we can't let you or your friends go." Harry just smiled and vanished, as did Hermione and Tonks. "That was good. Right through our wards. Sergeant raise the Stars and Strips." With a smirk he went to make a call. If he was right he and his men landed in a country that was in the middle of a civil war.

Down in the alley a shop owner had opened his door. Being early he expected to catch the night shift Auror's coming from the Ministry building. When he looked at the building, he dropped his cup in shock and stared at the damage to entrance, and was even more in shock for the first time in history that he knew of the Ministry fell in one night and the flag that was flying proved it.

**A/N: WELL I MUST OFFER THE FOLLOWING CONGRATS TO THE FOLLOWING WHO WERE SPOT ON WITH THEIR GUESSES, ALEXI DRAKE WHO WAS THE FIRST, DARKNIGHT30330, CPOTAYLOR, BUFFALO1FROMSALEM, AND MANDOS BLACK.**


	17. Chapter 16

Disclaimer: Not mine.

Recap: _The Ministry fell in one night and the flag that was flying proved it._

Chapter 16

The Prime Minister sat in his office watching the morning news while awaiting the news from the fifty SAS operatives, which jumped on the Ministry of Magic with one hundred members of the one hundred and first airborne troops. He could not believe that the American's had their own magical armies, even more so when the Canadians told him of theirs. With the threat of a massive invasion of the wizarding world if he didn't do something he didn't want. So he made a deal, he would allow one hundred soldiers to capture the Ministry of Magic along with members of the SAS. When both countries agreed to his request, he sighed in relief. He was brought out of his thoughts when the news he wanted to hear came up.

"Early this morning, down town London experienced an hour long black out. While technicians replaced a faulty transformer. When asked why the transformer was replied early in the morning a spokesman replied that traffic was calculated to be low early in the morning, to where power loss should not have gone unnoticed, by motorist heading to work in the early morning hours. The power was restored before the morning rush-hour. In other news." The Minister tuned out the rest of the news occasionally listing and with a slight fear that someone would have seen the Paratroops. Suddenly his thoughts were interrupted when someone knocked on the door.

"Come."

"Sir. This just came for you from the other." The receptionist said, holding the large package.

A surge of fear went through him, he started to think of ways to get out of his office before he sends his fools to get him. Slowly the fear left him as he grabbed the package and opened it. The first item he saw was a letter. _'Fudge is in the basket on the front porch.'_ Who in the hell thought of that code, was going to get an earful. But was relived that the Ministry was taken. The next was a death toll for both sides. The Ministry took a loss of 23 men while the joint force suffered only one injury and that was a soldier named Alexi Drake, who suffered a broken ankle that sent him back to the staging area. The final item in the box was a radio, a weird one. The receptionist sucked in a deep breath, he looked up at her and raised an eyebrow.

"That's a wizard's radio." She said.

"Are you a?" He asked.

"Yes sir. I am."

"Sit. I want to know all about this world." He stated.

Meanwhile the soldiers who took the ministry tried to calm the crowed that gathered. Many were confused as to why, these strange men were there and how the made such a large hole. Never mind that they wondered how they got into the alley in the first place. At that time Percy showed up and could see a different flag flying over the building. He knew it wasn't the Ministers new flag that had two wands crossed over an enclosed fist. It wasn't the flag that flew over the muggle ministry. No this one and red and white strips with white stars in a blue box. He never see this one before. When Kingsley notice the young red head he approached him.

"Sir, as the Senior ranking official in the Ministry I'm forced to tell you the ministry has fallen to an unknown force. Size is estimated as large."

"Send five inside. I want to know what is going one. Oh and Auror they are to use deadly force." Percy said. He watched the Auror bark out a command. Immediately five Auror's began to make their way towards the building. He was surprised to see several of the attackers standing in the door way behind a barricade of desks. When the Auror's ran up the steps he heard the lead standing behind the barricade shout out, seconds later there was a popping sound when Percy looked towards the Ministry, the Auror's now his men were dead and a pool of blood was forming around them. After that no one wanted to approach.

"Just stay away I don't want to cut any more kinsmen down." Came a shout, and that was the only communication from the attackers.

"So what do we do now?" The one who shouted asked

"Now we tear this building apart looking for Intel, then wait for further orders." The captain said.

"That's not fun, but tearing this building apart might be." He said rubbing his hands together.

"No explosions. Brit."

"You're, no fun."

"Crazy demo experts." Came the reply. "But I'm glad there here instead of out there." He said to another.

"Agreed. Hey listen as much as my SAS brothers and I are in joying this little jaunt I have a bad feeling were here for a while." The operative said.

"So do I Lieutenant, so do I."

Voldemort was beyond pissed. He was freely handing out punishments to anybody who came in. His spy in the Ministry was arrested and sent to a holding area in a foreign nation under heavy magical guard. Not only that days earlier he lost Bella to the boy, of all people. It didn't make since wasn't he Dumbledore's golden boy. To make matters worst he was to start a war with the colonies. When he found out, he got Dumbledore's help he was confused. But when Fudge told him of the old man's plans to get him reelected, that's when Fudge told him they needed more help and that's when the plans for the colonies after all they were British citizens after all. That one turned out badly it was the colonist who captured Fudge and sent him across the ocean. He didn't even have the forces to rescue him. One loss but a new election must take place and he could always put another follower in power. Lucius might make a good minister, yes bribe the right official and all of Lucius's crimes might disappear. His evil cackle could be heard by everyone in the building. Despite the setbacks he had all summer, now is the time to up the attacks. He summoned three of his followers. With fear they approached him, sensing their fear he relished in it. When they bowed at his feet, he stood, and paced in front of them.

"I want you to step up the attacks, and I want you to find recruits, and you. For you my dear Lucius I have plans for you. What I want to know is how long will each one of you need." He asked.

"I can begin tonight. Several of our newest members need the training. My lord." One replied.

"Choose your targets wisely." The Death Eater nodded and left the room. "You?"

"A month at least my lord." The reply came. Voldemort could only nod.

"Yes, Yes. You have a month but it you fail I will kill you. But if you send me enough recruits I will expect more from you in the following months. Now go." When the Death Eater left the room, he turned to Lucius. Conjuring up another chair, he motioned for the man to sit.

"I have a special mission for you my faithful follower. By now you have heard Cornelius has been taken prisoner." He paused.

"You want me to go and get him?"

"No doing that would send whoever holds him after us. But I want you to bribe the right official. Then in the coming elections I'll eliminate your opposition, as we did for Fudge. By October you will be the new Minister for Magic." Voldemort stated, the blonde headed man just stared in shock at what his master was saying.

"Me?"

"Yes, you will continue what Fudge started. Taking the colonies, and turning them into our minions." A smile played at his lips. "To help you on your way buy the Prophet, and then send one of ours to get some of the colonials to help us our war against the mudbloods."

"As you command my lord." Lucius said.

"Leave you have much work to do." When the door closed Voldemort, sat back in his chair stroking Nagini head. Though he wasn't a patient man, this is one time he would wait for the outcome. Most of the plans that were made where fast get in cause as much damage and death as they could and leave before Dumbledore or the Ministry could get there. No this one was calculated and must be planned to a letter he knew this something of this scale must be carefully, and painstakingly planned. It could come unglued very quickly if any government found out, well possible the French wouldn't care, a lot of bad blood flows between the two countries. Maybe he could play with that one for a while. Potter has been laying low for now and that was fine for him he hasn't felt the boy since the plan on the Ministry, and Azkaban. Now he has five Death Eaters recruiters who are recruiting those who wanted the mudbloods gone. Wormtail walked into the room and bowed nervously.

"What?" Voldemort snapped.

"My lord one of your agents has sent you more recruits." Wormtail whimpered out.

"Send them in." He commanded. Wormtail motioned for the new future Death Eaters. "So you want to be my followers?"

"Yes." The lead said with a thick Russian accent.

"Well I test all of those who want to become my followers." When no one spoke he continued. "Killing a muggle family."

"Make it a sport and I do any thing." One said.

"Like what?"

"Launch them from something and see if I can hit them before they hit the ground." The reply came, and an image rushed through Voldemort's head has he in visioned it.

"Demonstrate this for me?" He said some what amused.

As the soldiers tore up the ministry building looking for anything useful. One of the soldiers came across a parchment.

'_Fudge find someway to neutralize both Dumbledore, and the Potter brat I don't care how you do it just do it. Secondly find some way to draw the Ministries attention from our actions. For now I will lay low and try and get that damned prophecy. Remember fail me and I will kill you.'_

He picked up the next piece of parchment.

'_You stupid fool how hard is it to capture six children. How hard, now because of you incompetence we have lost the prophecy, to make it worst several of my followers were captured and I had to flee. It's amazing how you escaped and returned in night clothing. __But for now do nothing find some way to stay in office, you're a smart man do it.'_

Motioning for his friends to come over and help him to take the box to the others to look though, a piece of parchment fell to the floor. When on of the SAS members picked it up. His eyes went wide and rushed out of the room. When they got to the area where the Auror's were stationed they got the idea to search the place. It was an hour into their search when they found a list of names, with arrest on sight orders. Taking that they got to the rally area just in time to see six men vanish. The Lieutenant was beyond angry he was off in a corner ranting and raving about something no one heard him, for the U.S. captain hit him with a silencing charm.

"Men rally on me." He commanded, when they all gathered except for those watching the street. "Seven minutes ago a plot was uncovered. A plot against the Prime Minister of England and the Royal Family. If it succeeded then every mudblood whatever that is, and every half-bloods again I don't know what that is, was to be arrested. But I fear we may have started something we have to finish." The captain said.

As the woman was explaining the wizarding world. Six men appeared from out of no were. After a quick apology one of the soldiers gave a letter to the Prime Minister.

'_Fudge I in the following days I'm going to attack the muggle Minister and get him to do our will. They are weak and will bend easily. Then I will have him start a war against the filthy muggles and the mudbloods. He will continue this until we win after that his focus will be on the muggle world while I take the magical worlds.'_

He couldn't read any more. He looked at the six then to the woman. Finally he leaned back in his chair, the people in the room shifted nervously as they watched him. They watched him pick up the phone.

"Get me the direct line to the Queen Buckingham Palace." About twenty minutes later he looked up at the seven in the room after hanging up the phone. "I need an oath of silence from the seven of you. That what I tell you will never leave this room."

"Sir the three of us have signed the oath of secrecy acts when we passed training." One said, while the four wizards swore on their lives.

"Very well. No one but the Queens knows this but she has about a thousand wizards and witches in the military. They're the royal families' guard from the wizarding world, for the first time in history she has activated them to go to war. With all of this information about Fudge and this Voldemort we are now treating this threat with open hostilities. You six are to return to the Ministry building and hold it. Reenforcements should be in the alley within the hour. I will contact your President and see what his new orders are. But for now I want you to help secure that alley. Go. You have work to do." He said and watched with fascination as the group of six left the same way they came in. "My life has just gotten complicated."

This six arrived back in the building and informed the two officers of their new orders. The Lieutenant was a little surprised that there was an auxiliary of magical soldiers. But was relived that more soldiers were inbound. The two watched the alley and waited when the hour was up there was a loud scream as the group portkeyed in. Only six hundred of the thousand soldiers were dispatched. As they made their way up the alley, Percy made his way down. He took up the roll of acting Minister until they could find him.

"I demand you to tell me who you are and what your purpose here is for." He demanded, but only receive an uppercut to the jaw, when the Auror's raised their wands the force moving in raised the same weapons the ones in the Building had, and they backed down. The one who punched him kneeled down to where Percy laid on the ground holding his jaw.

"By order of the Queen of England we are here to wage war against the being known as Voldemort." Many screams went out as they said this. "And we are to hold this alley and that building until the war is over and as such your Auror's are under my command. Now I want all of you to go back to your business."

"The wizarding world doesn't listen to this Queen, nor do we listen to you." Percy replied.

"If that is the case then you are in league with Voldemort." The soldier stated while drawing his pistol and quickly brought the slide back. "I will shoot you myself. Now leave." Percy got up and brushed his robes off and left, he arrived outside his parents home.

"I want a heavy here watching that alley." The soldier replied. "And up in the Ministry building I want a recruitment post set up lets see how many of these weak willed fools will sign up."

The American Captain watched the altercation between the new arrivals and the old Ministry employees. They watched as a group set up machine gun nest watching Knockturn Alley.

"Well time for the two of us to go and kiss his ass." The captain said, the two left the building and approached. Both of them snapped off a salute to the new arrival.

"Colonel, the one hundred and first stand ready." The captain said.

"As do the SAS." The Lieutenant replied.

"Good I want you two to start patrols and sweep both alleys. This Building will be the command post and staging area." The two nodded. "Oh captain I must inform you that we are expecting more of your country men to arrive by nightfall. Thanks to that incompetent starting this little fracas we would have never known how bad it really was. So the Queen and the country thank you for retaliating and brining this to her majesties' attention. Now send those patrols." The two nodded and walked back into the building discussing how to split up the men into combat patrols. After about ten minutes the two sent out the first patrol of twenty, they're orders were to sweep Knockturn Alley with the standard ROE. By now the wizarding world was feeling their presence around the country, and the clock hasn't even struck noon.

When Percy arrived at the Burrow, he was welcomed with somewhat open arms. When he explained what happened in Diagon alley Molly immediately rushed out and contacted Albus. When he arrived Percy explained, what has happened.

"When did the first raid happen?" Dumbledore asked.

"I don't know but less that five minutes ago more arrived stating they had orders from some Queen."

"Hum. The royal family really has no control of us wizards for they were always muggle. But this army she has disturbed me. We could use this to our advantage. What of Cornelius?" Dumbledore asked.

"Arrested and sent to some other country to be guarded. From the snips of conversations I heard he was under heavy guard. That's all I know." The young man said.

"Full order meeting tonight. Percy I thank you for your work with the minister. Now he's gone. I welcome you back to the order. So come child we have many plans to make. Be there seven thirty Hogwarts." With that he left.

"Come on son well tell you what your older brother Bill has done." Author said patting him on the back. After twenty minutes Percy's face was red with anger.

"Were, is he now?" He asked.

"That we don't know but we suspect he is with Potter." Molly said.

"So Ron and Ginny have failed controlling the Mudblood and Potter, and now we pay for it. Where did it go wrong?" He asked.

"We really don't know?" She said by now she could feel the weights of war press down on them. With a shudder she prayed for the safety of her children and prayed things would turn for the better for her family mainly Potter coming under the order's control.

**A/N: The next installment enjoy.**


	18. Chapter 17

Disclaimer:

Recap: _By now she could feel the weights of war press down on them. With a shudder she prayed for the safety of her children and prayed things would turn for the better for her family mainly Potter coming under the order's control._

Chapter 17

Ron was sitting in his room looking out the window he was lost in thought. He couldn't figure out where it all went wrong. He did as the Headmaster asked and placed the potions needed to control Potter in his food and goblet, what happened. How did he throw off those potions they were brewed by a Potions Master even though he was a greasy haired git. But what did he know. Sure Harry could throw off the Imperious Curse, but these affected not only the mind but the body. For the past two years Harry had been given these potions and hasn't shown any signs that the potions took affect. Where did it all go wrong? He thought. He was brought out of his stupor when Fawkes flamed into his room. Landing on the bed the Phoenix dropped a letter. Giving the phoenix a pat on the head and a treat. Ron opened the letter from the headmaster. All it contained were his owls and what classes he could take, the third was stating that he was still a prefect and was needed to help on the platform this year do to a possible raid on the area by Death Eaters. He smirked and thought that it was now his time to show the Headmaster he had what it took to fight. Throwing the other pieces of parchment onto his bed he grabbed his owl results and book list and went down stairs.

Ginny on the other hand knew exactly where it all went wrong. It wasn't the potion. It was Harry himself. He was strong in mind and body, even though his body didn't look it. But she couldn't help but think it was something else to help. As much as she tried, she couldn't remember. Her first year is a blank all she could remember was waking up in that damnable chamber, with her Harry. Every time she thought back to that day all she could recall is a fuzzy cloud. But she couldn't help but think that Harry's strength came from that day. Never mind that she looked at the letter she just got and a smile crept up on her lips now she was a prefect and could use that to her advantage to get Harry alone. With a slightly mad giggle she left the room.

While Ron and Ginny were thinking or in case of a red headed female a plot, Harry and team approached the residence. Though they couldn't be seen, they approach with caution. All knew that the adult occupants were in Dumbledore's order. He nodded to Susan, who nodded back and went up to the door. Before she could knock the door opened, a house elf appeared in the doorway. She beckoned the six inside, when the door closed a young female voice could be heard.

"You can drop the charms, our house elves said you were coming up the drive."

"Sorry Hannah but we couldn't be seen?" Susan said, dropping her spells wandlessly.

"Why my parents quit the order around the fifteenth of July. They weren't too thrilled with Dumbledore." The young woman said with some venom. "They're considering pulling me from Hogwarts."

"Don't leave." Harry said, everyone gave him a funny look. "Look at it like this we have a spy in the order, and we need a spy in the school you. Listen Susan trust's you with her life, and because of that so do I. She vouchees for your character."

"I get to play spy. Wait how will I contact you?" She asked.

"I wouldn't worry about that, but just so you know that if Dumbledore gets wind of your choices, he will attack your mind." Susan said.

"Meaning?"

"To get what information he wants he will enter your mind to get it." Harry replied "He has done it to all six of us at some point of time. Beware he will do it to you also just to get me under his control, and that is something I don't want."

"Don't worry about that." Hannah replied. "But I'll try and talk my parents into letting continue school." Worry was evident on her face.

"Don't worry well be back later tonight to explain what is going on."

"I's is sorry but the Paper is here." The house elf said. As one the group looked at the paper.

**The ministry falls in one night.**

**In a bold move the Muggle government made a move against the wizarding world. According to witnesses these men fell from the sky under an odd item protruding from their backs. Then rushed the remaining yards to the front of the building. The building was locked up when they attacked but were able to get past the wards on the build and enter it. Senior Auror Kingsley Shacklebolt was the first to respond to the alarm. Before he could enter the building, he could hear popping at a fast pace.** **Suddenly the intruders attacked him, nearly hitting him. The extent of the damage was revealed in the dawns early light. A flag was displayed above the building. The red and white strips and a blue box with at least on count had fifty stars on it. Flowed majestically in the rising sun light. By seven thirty Under secretary Percy Wesley ordered a five-man team into the building. Who were killed Auror Shackelbolt replied that those were the same noises from earlier that morning. An hour later more of the strangely dressed muggles entered the alley. One of them hit our now acting Minister. Then proceeded to place a weird wand to his temple, and said he was in league with He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named. But before Acting Minister Weasley was struck the man announced. By order of the Queen of England we are here to wage war. They have started a war I feel they cannot win, for we have Albus . . . "**

Suddenly the group was interrupted by the wizarding wireless. Who announced that there was going to be a special announcement. Within the next five minutes. As the time slowly ticked away, Harry's mind was racing he tried to think of ways of the country or how badly to hurt the old man.

"Good day citizens of Magical Britain. I'm a Major in British the military contrary to what this rag has stated we didn't take over the Ministry of Magic but took it back from a dictator who runs the wizarding world. Yes there were fatalities this morning, but to the forces that took the building they were combatants and were neutralized as such. There is no need to panic we are here to protect not destroy like this paper want's you to think. So this morning fifty Special Air Service members along with one hundred American Paratroopers took the ministry building and arrested Minister Fudge on the charges of Treason, Causing an international conflict a foreign nation, Bribery, Falsifying Government Documents, Misuse of Government Property, Espionage, he is also charged with conspiracy to over throw two governments one nonmagical and one magical. He is currently lock up in a Canadian Military Base under heavy guard. Now that is out of the way do any of you have questions?" He asked "Yes you."

"Why have you disrupted our way of life?" Rita asked.

"We haven't disrupted anyone's lives yet. Both the American and British governments viewed Fudge as an international threat as well as a national security risk. So you see your lives haven't been interrupted."

"Why did the colonials, and the filthy muggles help destroy the Ministry?" A reported asked.

"I can tell you why. It started last year when Fudge began kidnaping American Grey Cloaks. But they didn't catch on until four months ago. And as for we filthy muggles as you stated we viewed Fudge as a threat, and took care of it." The Major replied.

"Oh and were, do your loyalties lie?" The same reporter asked

"My loyalties lay with the Queen and Country, not to some politician who thinks he can do what he wishes. There is your answer."

"That's treason. Everyone in the wizarding world doesn't answer to the Queen?" The same reporter stated.

"Wrong! You are a British citizen and their for you answer to her Royal Magisty and if you don't like that then leave this room, or be arrested for treason your self, and trust me when I say this we can make it the charges stick. Now put the wand away or you will be shot." The Major said.

"Right like your weapons can kill wizards, those killed this morning were killed by cutting curses. So I'm not scared."

"Drop the wand or I will fire."

"No." A loud pop was heard by all followed by the thud of a body hitting the floor.

"As you can see he couldn't get a shield up in time nor could he apparate out in time. Mer. seconds is all it took and he was killed. That is the power of our weapons, only four ounces of pressure and he was dropped. Now I will take one more question." The Major said.

"This weekend marks the begging of the school shopping, and also what is going to be done about He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named?"

"The alley way will have a heavy guard so the innocent can do what they need too in peace, knowing that we can and will protect them when the need arises. As to Voldemort." He paused as angry shouts were heard. "As I was saying he's just a bogeyman, with followers that want to bump in the night, and if he wants to play soldier then were game. That is all." With that said he walked off stage, but quickly returned. "Before I forget Mr. Potter if you are listing to this broadcast I wish for you to meet with me at the Ministry of Magic, you are not in trouble and can bring whom you wish to this meeting. It doesn't have to happen today or tomorrow. But I wish for it to happen within the next two weeks."

Dumbledore and his order sat in the great hall listening to the announcement, many were confused.

"My friend that is what we now face an enemy that is worst than the dark lord. Fudges plan to have the colonies back fired and they attacked swiftly. That is one of the problems the other is what happened to young Percy." Dumbledore said and went on to explain what happened, as this meeting was going on Harry finished explaining to Hannah and her parents who just came home what was going one and why he needed a spy in Hogwarts, and not to worry if they were attacked that their house elves will send them some were safe. With that he left and went strait to Diagon Alley alone. When he appeared at the new apparition point, he was surprised to see seven heavily armed men there. They nodded at the young man as he walked past them. Harry noticed that there were patrols going down Knockturn Alley as a six-man team had what looked like machine guns pointed down the entrance to Knockturn. Not only that there were soldiers spaced out every so often. When he approached the steeps of the Ministry, he noticed several reporters one of them was Rita, who noticed him and quickly ran around the corner. He quickly entered the building and was meet by two soldiers.

"Name and reason for being here?" one asked.

"Harry Potter." Harry said as best he could.

"Corporals take this young man to meet the Major." The other ordered. Within five minutes Harry was sitting at the former Ministers' desk facing the aged Major.

"I had hoped you heard my request, Mr. Potter. You see I have a dilemma, one I think you can easily remedy. Before you ask, we have found intelligence on you in the ministry. You were a threat to Fudge and he made in known, and now you are at odds with an Albus Dumbledore, and you are also the only one to fight fire with fire in this war with Voldemort. So we need you to fill in the blanks." The Major said. Harry could hear the plea in the aged soldiers voice so he told him what he could.

"Thank you Mr. Potter. That will help us a lot but I think you left something out."Harry winced, while the Major reached into the desk. "Like your own army."

"I don't know what your talking about?" Harry replied.

"Sure you do. Here this is from the Queen." He said sliding a large package across the table. Harry opened it he quickly read what it had to say. His eyes meet the Majors, who simply nodded.

"Welcome to her Magisty's army Colonel. Surprising isn't it that she has total control over us wizards. We have no need for Generals, for we have one. A powerful one at that, for centuries we have protected the Royals from wizards, and are possibly the only wizards besides the muggle-born to incorporate, Muggle technology with magic, and as such that gives us a better chance at winning this war than Dumbledore, and his band of merry men, or Voldemort. So as the letter stated sir we happy few, we band of brothers are now under your command, sir." He said with a smile.

"But I haven't joined." Harry said meekly.

"I know, but the Queen rewards those who fight to defend the land from foreign or domestic threats. So what are your orders sir?" He asked.

"I don't know. How am I supposed to lead two armies, one has more Americans than British soldiers, and the other is mixed between those who want revenge, and others fighting for their rights." Harry replied, softly.

"And thus the reason god created the officer." The American Lieutenant said, after snapping a salute.

"Ah First Lieutenant Chambers, this it the new commander for the first British Magical Brigade. Those who have signed up this morning are going to need training, something the two of us need help with, and at the moment I don't have the man power to do so." The Major said.

"And the Colonel? Sorry sir." He asked.

"He may seem to be a green officer but we don't have to worry about him. Sorry Sir."

"What are you two talking about?" Harry asked.

"Ever since we took the ministry and set up a sign up sheets for the army, we have had an over whelming response. It seems that those who have nonmagical parents are angry with the way the current Minister ran the country. It appears that even the werewolves have also joined. They sited that we weren't discriminating. The so-called purebloods are about to get a rude awaking." The Major said. "And due to the over whelming response we can't train the new soldiers in the art of war. The only way is to send them to the basic but the Queens and Prime Minsters orders are clear, we are not I repeat not to send any magical soldiers to nonmagical bases. So the American and a few of the SAS operatives have agreed to help train your new forces. And for your current armies use them, but I ask that at least a small garrison of your new troops be with you at all times."

"So I'm being use by someone that I really can't win against in this little insurrection with Voldymoldy?" Harry asked. The two could only shake their heads. "Seeing has I have no choice in the matter I have to accept. So how many soldiers am I taking with me to where I'm hiding at the moment?"

"Well we just got two U.S. Navy Seal teams. I could loan one team to you." Chambers said.

"Lets not forget the Royal Marines or SAS teams we have here." The Major replied, "You choice which team to take with you Colonel Potter." The Major replied.

"Wait I thought you said the Queen didn't want nonmagical soldiers in the wizarding world?" Harry asked.

"The forces here in the alley are either magical, the American's who base their forces on their nonmagical counter parts easy to remember that way if you ask me. And most of the British Special Forces in the alley are Squibs." The Major answered, suddenly there was a knock on the door. "Enter."

The next man to enter the room was carrying a brown package under one arm and had Body Armor, while eight others entered carrying long wooden boxes. When the men placed the boxes on the ground, they saluted. While the man holding the armor and package handed them over to Harry.

"Colonel these are the Seal team I was talking about." Chambers replied. Harry noticed his questioning looks at the boxes. The team leader stated that one of the boxes had several Assault Rifles in it. One was the SA80 light assault rifle, and the rest were one M16A2, and the M4 carbine rifle. The rest of the cases were ammo for the three rifles. "Okay so your taking ammo with you and why the rifles?"

"For the Colonel sir." The officers were looking at the Seal team leader with shock.

"Uh I hate to tell you this but when I fight its going to be with this." Harry said drawing his sword. "I have used it once before and will again. So I won't need the rifles until later in the war." By now the others were looking at Harry who was standing in his plate mail armor and wielding a sword that was emitting a great power. To the Officers he was a hero someone to be looked at with awe. To the eight Seals he needed to be brought down a peg, so the team leader struck hard when Harry sheathed the sword. Harry was shocked when the punch hit him in the face. The three officers just stood there and watched they wanted to see where he stood in hand to hand. What happened next came a great surprise to the Seal, when Harry responded with an uppercut to the Seals jaw. By now both Harry and the Seal were in a fighting position. Harry's nose was bleeding, and was possibly broken. The Seal kicked out with his left foot trying to hit Harry in the stomach. Harry saw the attack coming and grabbed the leg in which he brought his right elbow crashing down onto the knee of the soldier. It wasn't hard enough to break the patella, but hard enough to where the Seal grunted in pain. Harry followed that up with a quick punch to the seals' face. Definitely breaking his nose, by now the Royal Marines asked to come up to the office were watching the fight with passing interest. The seal managed to get his leg back from Harry but was limping. The trained soldier was in trouble and everyone could see it. So he did the since able thing, he surrendered.

"I thnk its tme for me to see the medic." He slurred out. Harry watched him limp off as a Marine helped him out the door, and he watched one seal pass something to the other who had a smirk on his face.

"Damn that the fastest I've seen a Navy Seal surrender." One of the Marines said. "So can you use the pig sticker too?"

"What to find out?" Harry replied.

"On second thought." The Marine answered. "Hell no. if you can fight like that unarmed I really don't want to see what you can do with that sword."

By now the Seal and Marine returned. "I'm sorry sir, but I was under orders by Major Zero and Lieutenant Chambers to see where you stand in unarmed combat." He replied, and Harry waved the his apology off.

"Well I'm impressed. So your orders." Major Zero asked.

"This Saturday I want all soldiers on high alert. This Saturday is when the children are getting their school supplies I wouldn't put it past the arrogant wanker to try something. Just to cause fear in the masses." Harry said.

"What's our ROE?" Chambers asked.

"ROE?"

"Rules of Engagement. Colonel." The Seal team leader said.

"Shot first and ask questions later. The Death Eaters are going to Diagon Alley for one purpose. To kill, and they wont care who it is. They'll torture for fun, and kill for pleasure. So when the soldiers see them they're to fire." Harry said.

"What of the enemy wounded?" The British Lieutenant asked.

"Sorry but I didn't catch your name?" Harry asked.

"Call me Lieutenant Ghost." The Royal Marines and Seals gasped at the name while Chambers just stared at his counterpart.

"Well Lieutenant Ghost they're to be used as intelligence, after that I don't care what happens to them." Harry said.

"Careful Colonel that attitude is considered Conduct Unbecoming of an Officer." Major Zero said. Harry could only nod. "Well be ready so Colonel Potter I think its time for you to leave." Zero stood and offered his hand to Harry who took it pulled Zero close and whispered something in his ear. Zero nodded and told the Marines that Harry was in charge where he was going. So sixteen special forces' members gathered around Harry as he pulled out a stone that hung from a necklace and whispered a command word. Before the group left, he watched Chambers pull his wand and cast a spell into the corner. When they landed Harry got them to swear, they will never tell anyone what they are about to see and hear in the ancient city. So he lead them the group to where he knew Yu was at and let him explain who and what manner of being they were. So that is where he left them in Yu gracious company. Kali nodded to Harry when he past him. When Harry reached his room, he could hear movement inside. When he opened the door, he spotted Tonks lying on the bed in which she was showing off her womanly assets.

"Like what you see Harry." Harry nodded dumbly. "Well I did promise that it would happen tonight."

Hermione was in the shower when she heard a moan and went to investigate. She had to smile as she watched the two. A minute later she retreated to the shower she left running. A nervous smile on her face that was marred with worry that Harry wasn't going to like her body after taking Tonks into his bed. But her fears were quickly abated when Harry came up behind her and whispered something into her ear. It was around three in the morning when Hermione and Tonks fell asleep, while Harry stayed awake. Vowing to himself that he would end this war with Voldemort so he could live his life in peace with the two loves of his life. With that he let slumber take him.

**A/N: A NEW CHAPTER AND WITH JUST DAYS TO GO BEFORE THE FINAL BOOK**

**HITS THE SELVES, BUT NO MATTER WHAT HAPPENS I PLAN ON FINISHING THIS AND THE STORY UNKNOWN POWER. AS FOR THIS CHAPTER I HAD A CASE OF WRITERS BLOCK.**


	19. Chapter 18

Disclaimer:

Recap: _Vowing to himself that he would end this war with Voldemort so he could live his life in peace with the two loves of his life. With that he let slumber take him._

Chapter 18

Voldemort sat in front of one hundred of his Death Eaters, more were waiting in France, and various countries. His head swivelled back and forth as he observed his small Honor Guard. They had come along nicely under the former U.S. Marine Reconnaissance soldier. He had been impressed with his new soldiers as the former Marine stated. They were more confident more reliable. The Marine wanted to have them us muggle weapons but Voldemort shot that idea down violently with his favorite curse. Ever since that day the old soldier never brought it up again. So he stood before his newest recruits.

"My newest knights I should welcome you to the dark brotherhood, and give you the mark. But I'm not." The students looked up at him in frightened thinking the worst, and he relished in it. "Fear not my loyal students, I want you to go back to school and recruit as many followers as you can without getting caught. Also I want you to listen to the students they can lead us to a great victory over the old fool. Don't get caught. From what our new member has told me you will not be held in this country, and im not strong enough to take on what was it he called it. Ah yes a superpower. In time maybe, but not to day."

"We will not fail you my lord." One said.

"See that you don't. Malfoy. And another thing you're to leave Potter to me!" He snarled at the group, who flinched. A clap surprised several of the Death Eaters turned to see a lone man standing near the doorway, in the shadows. Who was still clapping slowly?

"Bravo, bravo. That's the way to keep the masses on their toes. Majestic." He said.

"You have three seconds to explain yourself to our master!" The Ex-Marine cried out. The cloaked moved quickly, too quickly, and stood in front of the Marine. With a practiced flick of his wrist thrusted a poisoned tipped dagger in the Marines chest.

"El xuil nau bel'la." He muttered, slowly he turned as the dead Marine started to convulse uncontrollably. The Dark Lord stood there watching the dead man. Anger was present on his face. He just lost his only trainer.

"I fear you not. Lich. I'm not afraid to die for what the Spider Queen commands of me. With her help I will destroy you if you try it. But I highly doubt it. I'm not one of her priestesses. So do you want to hear what I have to say, if not I leave." He said.

"You killed the only man who could have trained my followers." Voldemort shouted in anger. The cloaked figure laughed. Voldemort was stunned when the figure started to laugh, it was a laugh that sent chills down everyone spines.

"Usstan xuat treemma dos. Elgg ussa lueth elendar lil jusron del lil orbb valsharess. Lloth." The cloaked man said with a touch of insanity. Everyone was confused at what he just said.

"What my stupid male friend has said. I do not fear you. Kill me and continue the wrath of the Spider Queen. Lloth." A female said standing by the dark lord. "And no we don't fear you Lich. Not like your men."

"Get away from him!" Narcissa screamed.

"My dear sister. Continue and I will personally send you to the afterlife. You no not who you are picking a fight with. Take my stupid male here a fighter. Fluent in his motions. Trained at the MELEE-MAGTHERE. Surpassed the traitorous Drizzt Do'Urden. Don't tempt him human he will take great pleasure in killing you." She said.

"My dear who are you?" Voldemort asked with a false smile, sensing danger from the woman.

"Qu'el'saruk." The male replied.

"Kl'ae lil xanalress del lil rivven." She screamed at him pulling out a whip with six snake heads on it.

"Yes, Priestess." He stammered out.

"We have come to you with an offer from the houses of the underdark. Unlike the last time we come to you." She said pulling off the hood of her cloak. Voldemort took in the woman standing in front of him. The dark hue of her skin sent a message to Voldemort's brain screaming at him to proceed with caution. He didn't want another fiasco like the last time, with her race. So he Conjured a chair of the finest materials he could, and motioned for her to sit.

"My dear. Please have a seat we have much to discuss." He said with genuine intrigue. She just smiled at him. To his men and the lone Drow fighter they just witnessed the start of history.

By now Harry was in the meeting room talking with the special forces members about his role. Everyone in the room was shocked at what they were listing to.

"So why was, I made a Colonel?" He asked.

"Well to be honest with you sir it two fold it's because of what you have here, and what the previous Minister wanted to do. Legally you're considered a terrorist along with Voldemort. What Major Zero has done is got the Queen to accept you as an Officer in the first Magical Army which gives you the right to kill your enemies in battle without fear of punishment from the Ministry. Anyway the forces you have gathered here are at least as strong as a light infantry division." Harry was now confused with a sigh, the Royal Marine continued. "It's like this sir. The soldiers you have gathered here are now the queens' soldiers. No matter who they are, are where they stand on the ladder of rank. Including Yu and Ami here at the moment they're your officers." By now the occupants of the room were staring at the two.

"Okay I see. To avoid sending the army after us, he was made an officer to avoid that." Tonks said.

"Right, and wrong. There is another reason to your rank sir. You're the only one to actively kill these bastard's. So the queen made the decision to make an army in the wizarding world with you at the tip of the spear head sir." He said.

"Great someone else who wants to use me." Harry said.

"Listen to me you little puke." The Marine said grabbing Harry by the front of the shirt. "If the Queen wants to use you to rally the people of the magical world to fight back and to join the army then she will. It's her duty to protect the people of her country. Even if it means using you as a martyr, someone for the country to rally around. Every country has one. The Americans have several in there past. Even this one some were factional some not. So get your head out of your arse."

Kali was stunned, and he remembered doing some just like that earlier in the summer, he started to chuckle at the irony. Yu watched him and he even chuckled at the Harry's situation. Hermione on the other hand was fuming at the lashing the Royal Marine gave Harry. So she decided to say something.

"What gives you the right to speak to him like that?" She said through gritted teeth.

"Easy, he need it. Were all used even if we didn't want to be. That is why were called soldiers. Were trained to do a job to protect the Queen and country. And now it's his job too." He replied. "I see you all at the training grounds sir."

The Marine walked down to the training ring and sat on a bench. Breathing slowly he gathered his wits. The others noticed him and approached.

"I can see why you surrendered so fast to him. That boy has an inner power about him it's not magical. It's from his experiences from life. My god his eyes they were hard as I laid into him." The Marine replied.

"And that is why I surrendered when I did he. His punch and elbow to the knee were held back he could have destroyed my knee and smashed my face in. But to do that he needed magic for the face but not for the knee. Just from the way he held it. I'm anxious to see what he does in battle." The seal leader said. "So how did he take to what your queen has been doing?"

"Upset, angry and confused. But his friends are a different story. That's were most of his power is coming from. The way they act, they give him an air of superiority and it's intoxicating, and freighting, and I what more of it." The Marine said.

"I'm glad we don't have any Marine Reconnaissance soldiers here they would be going nuts trying to gleam his secrets." One seal said.

"By the way were, are they?"

"Home securing several wizarding alleys in D.C. St. Louis, San Francisco, New York, large cities mostly. They wanted to do it and Travin gave it to them. Don't know why, we could really use their help, and when school opens several units will be sent to secure the town and the school. Well here they come lets see where they stand." The teams watched as several Templars and elves walked into the arena. As the day wore on the soldiers watched as the group trained and they were good and didn't need any physical training. The only thing they needed was fire arms training. When Harry entered the arena he was talking to three men two were in white robes, one had a red cross on his chest, while the other had a black cross. The other one was wearing black robes with a white cross. As they sixteen men watched Harry walk across the field they watched as the robed figures shared a look and slowly brought their hands to their weapons. Harry continued unawares of what was happening, suddenly he dove forward into a roll. Those watching sucked in a giant breath. When Harry finished his roll he popped up a sword drawn and at the ready.

"Five bucks he loses." A Seal said.

"You're on." Came a reply.

Harry stood on the ball of his feet ready to strike at his opponents. Suddenly he moved left as a ring could be heard, as the swords crossed paths. The one in black kicked out and scored a hit on Harry's side only to have to parry as an Harry took a swipe at him. A smile appeared on the mans face as they fought. The other two pressed the attack and Harry could do nothing but block. The feints were fast and deceptive but Harry saw through them and parried the true attack. Harry was thinking quickly and he came up with something. He gripped his calf and grimaced in pain. The one in Black got a worried look on his face and dropped his guard only to find a blade at his chest. Harry just smirked as the man backed away with a bow. But that didn't stop the other two. By now Harry was moving into an arch way, and the other two tried to stop him by spinning around him to block his escape. But the one with the black cross slipped on some loss gravel and Harry took the advantage. Now it was one on one and Harry was tired the fight had been going on for at least an hour. The Templar waited for the other two to fall before he pressed the attack. By now the area was full of on lookers who stared at the fight. Necros watched with pride as Harry battled the other human. Finally the Templar had an advantage and took it. He blocked Harry's blade and sent it high only to slide his blade down the length of Harry's blade only to stop inches from his neck. The Templar backed his blade away and looked in Harry's eyes. He was surprised by what he saw. Anger, hurt and yet understanding.

"Tired, opponents are easy ones. Everyone here saw that we attacked Harry he asked us to. Last week I lost to him in a single fight because I slipped on some mud that had been there. Use your surroundings and tricking your opponents to lower their guard if facing multiple opponents, and you might live. Don't stop to think but act use your sword as an extension of your body." LeCanins said, to the younger Templars.

"Five bucks pay up, Brit." Harry heard, so he looked over his shoulder to see the several of the specialist soldiers passing some money around.

"All right hears the plan for Saturday." Harry called out loudly. By now he had everyone's attention. "Okay Neville you'll be on the roofs here in Knockturn Alley with a contingent of archers. I want you to fire two volleys and then pick your targets. Tonks I want you and Hermione here across the street with one hundred Praetorian Guards, Hermione I want your Hoplite spearmen in front of Tonks and her group, after Neville's first volley Tonks I want your group to throw their Pilum, after words both groups charge. I will be on the opposite of you two waiting, after you have engaged the enemy well charge in."

"Smart confuse them with the archers first from the roofs then from the side. Followed off by a rush from same side then you attack from behind." Yu said.

"Oh that's not all I have a felling that due to what Voldemort is he's going to have inferi that will use the alley." Harry said.

"Excuse me sir but what is an Inferi?"

"Well Marine muggles might call them zombies." Harry replied.

"Okay and what will we be doing?" He asked.

"You're ordered to go to Diagon Alley and help secure it. He's going to more than likely use half of his force in this attack, and he's doing it to cause fear. But it won't work because were prepared for them."

"If the enemy doesn't show?"

"Well I'm sure the muggle-born and their parents will accept the heightened security due to possible terrorist activity, wouldn't you agree?" Harry asked them.

"Yes sir!" The sixteen barked out.

"Excellent, now that's out of the way hears what the others are going to due." Harry said, and explained where he wanted the others.

When Saturday rolled around the sky was overcast and threaten to rain. But the forces in the alley's weren't worried. Zero waited in his office sitting patiently for the fireworks to start. The clock he had placed his office chimed that it was nine o'clock and the alley should be bugling with activity. So he waited for news. When the first muggleborn arrived in the alley, he was surprised to see six guards by the entrance way. He knew from the patch that the soldiers were wearing that these were Americans. One of the men looked at him and nodded. Confused the young man and his family went about their shopping as did several other families. Though out his day he could hear from the various conversations is that they weren't going anywhere for awhile. Suddenly a scream could be heard followed by gun fire. So he grabbed his family and hid in the nearest store.

The six soldiers standing in front of the entrance way went flying as it exploded outwards, violently. The six were dead before they hit the ground and that's when a pureblood woman screamed. The patrolling group of soldiers started to open fire on the entrance way at the approaching them. Several killing curses flew out from the front runners, and struck one of the soldiers in the face.

"Oh my god the killed Kenny!" One of the soldiers said.

"You bastards." Came the reply, and with that they started to unload round after round into the moving dark mass.

Harry was watching the zombies move up the alley way and he could see the Dark Lord was with them, fear gripped his heart and he looked up to Neville who nodded and decided to get the party started early. So Neville waved Luna and gave her the sign to charge. She was confused and Neville could see that so he signaled that the Dark Lord was in the alley and Harry was going to rush him. She nodded and raised her spear once signaling the others to get ready. Neville lowered his arm and she spurred her horse on wards. She rounded the been and charged, leveling her spear a wall of flames erupted from end to end of the alley the front group of Inferi were destroyed before Neville got his first shot off. Harry watched Luna and her group rush passed, as they final one was by he ran from his hiding spot and ran right at Voldemort. Tonks and Hermione watched as the plan went south as Harry and Luna charged the enemy. Shrugging her shoulders Hermione was leaving the alley where she stood only to be stabbed in the side by an unknown assailant. Tonks saw what happened and threw her Pilum she watched it strike an invisible body as a screech of pain could be heard and the spear could be seen slumping to the ground. Suddenly a cry from behind alerted Tonks to something else. She could see that Harry and Luna had the Dark Lord and his undead army nearly beaten. Looking at Hermione she could see the young woman's breathing was shallow and her skin was starting to pale. Tonks activated Hermione's stone after writhing a brief message and sending the dagger with her. By now the Drow had a problem they weren't expecting two hundred more humans to come into the alley. So one raised his hand crossbow and took aim at Tonks only to drop it as an arrow took him in the head. The two hundred Drow that attacked Tonks and Hermione were dead, after both the Templars and Teutonic Knights rushed in to aid the surface elves fight off the Drow. The battle was that was raging in Knockturn Alley was bad. The Dark Lord was firing the killing curse with abandonment and smiled as he watched the body of the armored person fell with a thud. five of the chain-mailed knights were surrounding him but stopped when he saw Harry standing in front of him.

"Riddle." Harry said.

"Don't call me that boy." He hissed.

"Your army is destroyed." Harry replied.

"That may be but I'll kill you hear and know." He said only to be struck in the abdomen by six arrows.

"That may be but how can you do that with half a dozen arrows sticking from your stomach?" Harry asked as he watched Tom disappeared and heard the cheers from his men.

"Look to the wounded and see that the dead get a proper burial."

With that said Harry walked towards Tonks to see her crying worried he approached her. When he got closer he noticed that Hermione wasn't around. Tonks looked up to see Harry approach her, she jumped up and ran to him. When she neared, she wrapped her arms around him and started to cry harder.

"Tonks were's Hermione?" He asked. So she told him what happened. Harry looked at Yu who nodded and Harry grabbed the stone he used and vanished from the alley with Tonks still in his arms. When he arrived, he could see one Ami healer leaving their room. She looked up at the two and smiled.

"She is fine, but I fear she must stay in bed for at least a week. The dagger was poisoned seeing as how you brought it with her we were able to counter the poison before it killed her. And as for the child it is fine."

"Uh what child?" Tonks asked stunned

"Er. Sorry that's Liu she too was injured in battle. Hermione isn't with child." The healers said.

"But Liu is." The Healer nodded. "Tonks can you stay with Hermione I need to talk to Zero." Tonks nodded and Harry went back to the alley. He met up with Zero. On both sides of the alley there was a line of bodies. Harry gave him a questioning look.

"Four wounded no MIA. Fifty-three dead. Twenty-six Americans' twenty-seven of the Queens finest. But at least they took ninety-four of the bastards with them." Zero replied. "Before you ask we estimated the enemy force at six to seven hundred strong. This wasn't a scare tactic he wanted the ministry and was going to destroy the alley to get it."

"What of the civilians, how many were killed? And were, is Chambers?" Harry asked.

"Sadly Lieutenant Chambers was one of the Americans killed in action, cutting curse to the face. As for the civilians five dead sixteen-injured. Could have been worse, but thankfully we were prepared for them some what, but I fear the next time we might not be prepare for them. So what of your dead and wounded?" Zero asked. By then Neville came up with the tally sheets.

"Seventy dead, forty wounded with seven not expected to live the night. A third of my strike force dead." Harry said. "I have about three thousand battle ready soldiers."

"What of the enemy?" Ghost asked limping up to the group.

"Three hundred fifty six soldiers, and six to seven hundred Inferi destroyed. I have to agree with you Zero he wanted the Ministry and was going to take it with force." Harry replied. "And one extremely injured Dark Lord. And were in the hell are the Aurors?" Ghost only nodded at the comment about the Dark Lord before he walked away.

"I fear I may have lost a fine officer." Zero said.

"What?"

"He was fighting with Bravo squad, while Chambers was with Alpha squad when he was hit. Ghost tried to save his life but he had lost so much blood and it was too late. He's taking it hard." Harry nodded as his thoughts floated to Hermione.

"Any enemy captured?" Zero nodded. "Get what information you can out of them and lets see how he likes being attacked." Harry snarled.

"He wants to play a bogeyman then we play what the bogeyman is afraid of. We'll get those bastards and make them realize that this is the time to make a choice." Zero said walking away. Harry disappeared only to be grabbed and swung around by an ecstatic High Elf who went by the name Kali.

**A/N: OKAY SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING SOONER BUT MY COMPUTER WENT ON THE FRITZ. ENJOY.**


	20. Chapter 19

Disclaimer: Er what?

Recap: _Harry disappeared only to be grabbed and swung around by an ecstatic High Elf who went by the name Kali._

Chapter 19

After Kali put him down and rushed from the room. Harry was greeted by LeCanins whose face told a grim story. He motioned for Harry to follow him. The two went to a side hall where LeCanins started to talk.

"I know where the Auror's were and why they weren't at the battle." Harry stayed quiet. "You're not surprised, I see. According to several of the shadow elves you have spying on the Ministry. It seems that Minister Percival Weasley ordered all Auror's out of the alley, and back to where the new Ministry is. Harry you need to send word to Major Zero. They plan on marching in more than a thousand Red Coats, into the alley. Not only that he has ordered all muggle-born to be rounded up and tried for stealing magic. Not to mention you are a number one target, and are planning on throwing you into Azkaban. Yes they have retaken Azkaban and plan on filing it. Harry if he does do this you realize what is going to happen."

"Anarchy." Harry replied.

"Even the combined Might of the British and American muggle armies couldn't help. What do we do?" LeCanins asked.

"For now nothing we don't even know where the new Ministry is." Harry replied. "But Zero will be notified. And for what Weaselbe is doing is only chance to get all the muggle-born is in there own home, or have them report to an area where they'll be ambushed. But we take Azkaban and use it for our own."

"Are you insane?"

"Would I know if I was?"

"So we just march up to Azkaban and tell them we want it." LeCanins stated.

"Pretty much." Harry noticed LeCanins look. "Look according to the Navy Seals three hundred U.S. Marines are preparing to portkey into Hogsmead Village. If I ask nicely I'm sure I could get more to guard the prison after it's taken."

"You are insane. No wait I know you are. But then again so am I. Were leaders and as such need to be a little touched in the head." LeCanins said.

"That explains Dumbledore now don't it." Harry stated. "Okay I'll go to Zero in the morning and explain the situation to him funny as it may seem this is a good chance to show the old Ministry that were more than meets the eye. But for now see to you're dead." LeCanins nodded and left Harry there in the hallway. Slowly he made his way his room. He pasted Liu and Kali's room and could hear the two talk. It was happy and full of life. He had to smile for his friends happiness. As he approached his room, he could hear a faint conversation.

"All I'm saying Tonks is I want to do this."

"Think about this Hermione were not married yet and you want to give him a child. Yes we gave him our hearts to him then our bodies. My question is why?"

"What happened? I know life is short but when that blade entered my side all I could think about was Harry and the children I could have given him." Harry peered into the room. Hermione was still laying in bed and Tonks was sitting by her side. "I thought I was dead. And all I could think about was how I failed Harry."

"If you really want to do this Hermione I'm not going to stop you but think on it at least. Liu is with a child and is out of the fight for now. She is not going to be back for at least a year or more. Do you want to do that to Harry, be left behind have him worry about you, or you worrying about him as the fight to rages on?" Tonks replied. "I to want to give him children also but not for a while." By now Hermione was in tears. Tonks rapped the young woman into an embrace. Harry walked away from the room. He was walking for an hour when he noticed that both Ted and Dan were keeping up with him.

"What to talk about it?" Ted asked.

"Yeah Harry it looks like you need someone to talk to." Dan replied.

"I don't know where to begin." Harry replied. The two older men just watched the young man in front of them. It was five minutes later when Harry started to talk again. "I heard the last half of a conversation between Tonks and Hermione. Both of you know that Hermione was injured today."

"Yeah I know." Dan replied stiffly.

"Well Hermione wants to fill my deepest desire." Harry said.

"Which would be?" Ted asked.

"A family to call my own." Harry replied.

"But you're not even married. But that isn't what you're worried about is it." Harry could only nod. "Listen Harry Emma and I were twenty when Hermione was born, and not married. We made one mistake in our lives but it was a happy one. Her parents disowned her and Hermione, but my father welcomed us with open arms. So don't worry about what Emma and I will say." Dan said.

"It's not that." Harry said.

"I get it. Because of how you were raised you're afraid your going to be just like your uncle, scared that you will treat your children like dirt, and you won't." Harry stared at Ted. "Just because your worrying about it."

"It's not only that. But I want to be at least married to both of them before considering children." Harry said.

"Then marry both before the end of August." Dan said. "Just think of those promise rings as engagement rings." Harry nodded and looked up to the room where Tonks and Hermione were.

"Just ask them, and I'm sure you'll be in for a surprise." Ted said. The two men watched Harry walk away without a word to the two. They looked at each other and smiled.

"Well Ted welcome to the family."

"You too Dan." They walked off to find their significant other.

Harry ran strait to his room and paused outside the room. Gathering his courage he entered the room. Hermione was in bed asleep as he thought she would be. But he could hear the shower running. Smiling to himself, he walked over to the door. Knocking on the door and entered. Tonks was standing under the spraying water. Harry just stared at the scene in front of him. She looked over at Harry and smiled.

"Care to join me Harry?" She asked.

"If it were any other day, I would." He replied.

"Why not?" She pouted.

"Because I heard your conversation with Hermione earlier." Harry said. Tonks reached down and turned off the water. "So I have a question for you and Hermione. I'll wait outside for you."

Tonks watched him leave the room and close the door. Fear marred her face as she looked at the closed door. Slowly she dressed, with a slight hesitation she opened the door. Hermione was awake and speaking with Harry. She could tell that the two were in deep conversation.

"One moment Hermione." Harry said when he noticed Tonks. "I have a question for the two of you and I need an honest answer." Breathing deeply he looked at the two. "I know of your plan's Hermione and I do want a family."

"Harry?" Tonks asked.

"I love both of you with my heart it may have taken awhile to admit it, but I do." Harry leaned on the wall looking out the window. "But your offers scare me. Wednesday night I was frightened that I going to do something to drive both of you away. Now you Hermione have offered something I have always wanted. A family to call my own. But with Voldemort on the loose I'm scared, and it's not only Voldemort. It's me. I'm afraid that I will become just like Vernon." The two just watched him.

"Harry, your not going to become just like Vernon. Your heart guides you way too much and it's a good thing." Tonks said. "But some of your fears will ease with time. I know I want more just like last night if possible."

"My question for you two is if I were to propose to you this evening."

"Is how soon we want the wedding?" Hermione interrupted. He nodded. "Soon as possible."

"How about before the month is over?" Tonks offered, Hermione nodded.

"Well I don't have your rings. It might be nice to have. Oh hell." He said, and he slid to both his knees. "This may seem fast on my part but I don't care. I love both of you and wouldn't know what I would do if I lost just one of you. So will you both honor my wishes and become my brides?" He was tackled by two flying witches. The way he landed was painful and was cramping his lower legs, as both were shouting yes. Dan walked away from the room and smiled at the other three. Who let out the breath they were holding.

"Well the Potter and Black lines will continue. It's just a matter of when." Andromeda stated.

As Harry was proposing to his loves. A two-man team was crawling up on Malfoy Manor. From what was said at debriefing is that the house was warded six ways from Sunday. There were detection charms and several attacking charms that activated when unwanted persons entered the property. The team set up in a tree line on the south side of the building that over looked study and the entrance to the manor. The Seal brought up his M40 rifle. Looking through the scope he could see movement in the windows but nothing in the yard.

"Third floor. Second window. Right to left." His spotter said.

"Check."

"Range two hundred and forty-three meters. Winds one mile north to south." With several adjustments the shooter was ready. "Command this is Fiend one. Requesting permission to fire. Roger that." The spotter said after a few seconds. "Green light. Take the shot." The sniper eased his finger from the waiting position to the trigger. With slow breaths he calmed himself and looked down the scope. He could see the targets back. From the mirror that hanged over the mantle he could see it was the target. With the slightest pressure the rifle recoiled. The spotter watched as the round left a hole in the window and impacted into the target's head.

"Targets down." With a nod both men vanished from the area. They never heard Narcissa scream of pain. She heard the report and the sudden thump. When she entered, the room blood was pooling around Lucius favorite chair. When she walked to the chair, she could see her Husband lying in his own blood. Eyes still open seeing nothing. Draco ran into the room and skidded to a stop. He stared in shock as his father a man he admired and loathed lied dead. The fire roared to life as a frightened Pansy entered the room. She slid on some blood and into Draco's arms. She started to sob. Both of the Malfoys' got her to calm her down. That's when they learned that her father was killed by an unknown assailant. She remembered hearing a loud pop and glass breaking and watched her fathers head snap back and he just fell, and didn't rise. Both realized that this must be the work of those damnable muggles who are running a muck in Diagon Alley. After what happened today, she was sure of it. Most of the inner circle wasn't allowed to participate, fearing capture, but the French, Bulgarian's and German Death Eaters were expendable. She looked at Draco who nodded and asked the house elves to lock down the house. An hour later near a small village. Twenty soldiers were rushing up the lawn to a safe house that house ten to twelve Death Eaters at one time. Taking no chances, the lead runner fired a grenade from the launcher under neath his weapon. The door exploded inwards and killed one who was leaving. Two paused long enough to throw grenades into the house through the window and opened door. When the team entered the building, they found five dead and one wounded. Who was picked up and lead out of the building. Sweeping clear the building, finding nothing, the group set fire to the building. The team left quickly when the sounds of sirens could be heard approaching them. When the authorities arrived, they found one of the dead Death Eaters on the lawn and the building completely in flames. That was at one location. The next location was far worse the team lost a man while the team at target three sealed the building and set ablaze. They watched as the vampires on the inside pounded on the windows trying to escape the raging fire. The Marines who were watching on the outside just stood there watching the vampires fight amongst themselves. Soon the roof collapsed and all sounds from the building ceased. The one named Ghosted nodded and walked away

"Well boys that's done. How about around on me at the pub and forget this night." The leader stated. A slight cheer went up from both the Royal and U.S. Marines. Who left with the portkey that was provided. When they landed and were debriefed they went to the Leaky Cauldron to get take the Sergeant up on his offer.

Harry appeared in the old Ministry building and walked up to the room where he was told he could find Major Zero. He could hear voices coming from behind the door. The Marines who were posted outside the door saluted Harry and motioned him in. There was a man he never meet yelling at Zero who was taking it with a forced smile.

"There my men Major and I'm in charge of them." He screamed out.

"You left to go to the rear when the ministry was taken and left a good man in charge. It's a wonder the men trust you." Ghost said.

"You will speak to me when I address you and it will be with respect." Came the reply.

"Captain, when you left. Your men were placed under my command and as such I listened to both Lieutenants. Chambers was a good man and his loss is felt by everyone here. I don't give a damn if you think your getting command. I'm the higher-ranking officer, was." When Zero noticed Harry. "Colonel." He said addressing Harry. "As I was saying both countries have agreed that I'm in charge while Colonel Potter here does lighting raids on the terrorist and his forces, and if these documents from the second target prove true then we have a problem."

"Oh and what is that?" The captain replied sarcastically.

"Is that France and several countries have been compromised by the Death Eaters. If this holds true then it's just became very global." Everyone but the captain was shocked.

"Right."

"Now if you don't mind the Colonel and I have to have a chat." Zero said, Ghost recognized the dismissal and left the room. The captain left after glaring at both Zero and Harry. Zero cast several charms on the room.

"Six high priority targets were eliminated. While three safe houses were taken. Lucius Malfoy, A Mr. Parkson, and four French targets, who happen to be on British soil. The first target happened to be outside London and the local authorities were involved after the building was set ablaze, we did get a prisoner out of that one. According to the Times, it was a drug deal gone bad. The other two were out in the country side. The second target had four prisoners who are resting comfortably in the Medical wing in the building, in which these documents were found and that building set on fire. The third no shots were fired instead. The building was sealed and also set on fire but with vampires inside it. The Marines watched it to make sure nothing left. That's all." Zero said, after awhile, Harry just nodded his head. "So what can, I do for you this day sir."

"I need you to file these papers and let them be lost in the system until the thirty first of August." Harry said.

"Sir."

"I getting Married Zero and I need these papers filed and then lost only to turn up on the thirty first." Harry replied, Zero just nodded, and took the papers. "Well that's all Major I'll see you September the first." When Harry left Zero, his aid rushed into the room with the Daily Prophet. Zero looked at it and his face went white.

**Muggles kill Pure-Bloods.**

**In a day time raid the forces of He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named attacked Diagon Alley. The forces that were stationed there attacked the group before the death eaters could do anything. In the resulting fight ninety of the Death Eaters and killed twenty civilians. Wounding more than forty more. Acting Minister Weasley had this to say. 'The actions of the Muggles in the Alley have prompted my to bring forth a registry for all muggle-born and half-bloods. If you don't register then you will not be able to attend Hogwarts. Those who do register will only be allowed to take certain classes. If you want someone to blame then blame the Muggles in the alley and Harry Potter who started this mess in the fist place. With his pity me attitude, and having to be in the spotlight. We are still seeking to arrest Potter for his atrocious crime on the Pure-Blood earlier this month. We don't care if he is protected by an army they will not stop us from getting Potter and putting him in his place. I can assure you he will be placed in Azkaban until this war is over. Yes we have retaken Azkaban and have place a heavy guard and new wards around the prison. Good-day.' If what the Acting Minister has said then Mr. Potter has turned on us and will need to be arrested. As for the Muggles in the Alley they will feel the weight of the Red Coats an elite division of the Auror's and Hit-wizards.** **Who will take and hold the alley. In which the ministry will deal with the Death Eaters the way it should be with trials. Citizens are encouraged to stay out of the alley for the next two days.**

Zero was interpreted by automatic gun fire then nothing. He looked up to his aid and at Ghost who just entered the room.

"We were attacked again. No dead, six injured. Every one of the attacking force is dead. They portkeyed right into the Atrium and right into the M249 Squad Automatic Rifles the Yanks setup before yesterday's action. We're searching the bodies for Intel, and we're going to send a message to the old Minister and his ways." Ghost said.

"Six wounded?" Zero asked he knew where the weapons were placed and knew that the six couldn't have been injured from that.

"Fell down the stairs. Shell casings I've already ordered the weapon remove too at least afoot down the rail." Ghost replied.

"This message I want it to say. Be creative Ghost. I don't care." Zero said, Ghost nodded his head and left. Percy was waiting for his force the only attacking force he had to return. As the minutes ticked away a slight pop sounded and he was startled to see his force decimated. Pined neatly to the shirt of one was a white letter. Slowly he opened the letter there was a flash followed by a bang. When the smoke cleared he was covered head to toe in coal dust. His hair was blown back. He looked at Kingsley and said. "Boom." Then passed out.

**A/N: OKAY I'LL BE HONEST WITH YOU THIS ISN'T MY BEST WORK IN MY MIND AND MIGHT REWRITE IT. THAT'S IF THERE ARE A LOT OF NEGATIVE REVIEWS. SO BE OPENLY HONEST ON THIS ONE LOVE IT HATE IT TELL ME. PLEASE!!**


	21. Chapter 20

Disclaimer: Not mine.

Recap: _When the smoke cleared he was covered head to toe in coal dust. His hair was blown back. He looked at Kingsley and said. "Boom." Then passed out._

Chapter 20

The night was crisp and damp as a heavy rain started to fall in the village of Hogsmead. None of the villagers heard a sound as a small contingent of soldiers marched into the sleepy village. From their vantage point the soldiers could see the main force advancing on the school. The Lieutenant nodded to the soldier on his right. Who sent a quick signal to the men standing by the door to The Three Broomsticks. One spun to where he was facing the door. Quickly as he could, he kicked out taking the door off its hinges. The occupants were caught by surprise, and were looking at the strangely dressed men. One of the villagers recognized the uniforms and stood.

"You are not welcomed here muggles!" He exclaimed.

"Everybody needs to leave now and go home." The young man said.

"Why should we?"

"There is now a crew few in effect. Anyone caught out after nine p.m. will be arrested. Anyone who tries to fight will not be given a second chance at life, for we will treat you as a terrorist. Everyone out." The soldier replied.

"This is illegal."

"Not really. According to the Queen of England. Who stills holds sovereignty in the magical wizarding world has asked that us the first of England's army. Were to hold this village. So go home or be arrested." The Sergeant stated.

Within seconds the building emptied. The six left the building just in time to see a Bradley Fighting Vehicle roll in along with several Saxon APC'S. The light armor took up positions near the forest. With a nod. Small groups of two started to set up wards to prevent unwanted company from apparating or portkeying in.

"I wonder how Colonel Potter is doing?" The sergeant asked his Lieutenant.

"Don't know?"

"One more thing is it true? That the Colonel married two nights ago?"

"Yes but it was a private ceremony. Just family, short and sweet. Before you asked, I asked him. Albeit he said it was the girls' idea, not his. But I hate to be in his shoes, two wives, hell I have trouble with one."

"Just being in the army?" The Lieutenant just nodded, and the two just stared at the school. Suddenly over their radios the heard that there were massive attacks under way in the United States and in Southern England.

Ron was seething with anger. Both Harry and Hermione were not on the train. He nearly lost his Prefect status, but Dumbledore stepped in and stopped that. But one thing confused both Ginny and himself. Malfoy was seen walking past their compartment, and he didn't even stop to bother them in fact he seemed lost in thought. But his train of thought was broken when the food appeared before him. He didn't even notice that most of the half-bloods and muggle-born students were sitting at one table rather than with their houses. Not that ne would have cared everyone in the wizarding world knew the only thing they were good for was anything. They had no use. But a few of the females were nice. Ron looked up at Dumbledore just in time to see him stand.

"Welcome to a new year. Do to Ministry Decrees the following classes for the muggle-born students will be held by a Ministry representative to ensure the safety for our pure-blood students. Now for our next Defense teacher I give you Kingsley Shacklebolt, many of you may recognize him from the Department of Magical Law Enforcement. Yes he is an Auror and is on hand to make sure no laws are broken. Unfortunately Professor Snape was killed over the summer by Harry Potter. I have asked an old friend to return to Hogwarts. Please welcome Professor Horace Slughorn. Now on to several rules here. The Forbidden Forest is just that Forbidden to any student who wishes to die a painful death even more so this year for, recently the forest has become hostile. The heard of centaurs that lived there have been slaughtered by dark forces. But do not fear they have not come to the castle and are afraid to come anywhere near it. Mr. Filch would . . . " Dumbledore was cut off when the doors to the great hall sung open. The sounds of marching feet could be heard by all, and they were growing closer. Soon the source of the noise was seen. Dumbledore's face grew pale as he watched them enter. He had seen these soldiers before. He had his nose broken by the female in the lead. Most of the students were admiring the armor they wore. Finally Harry came marching in his plate-mail was polished to shine in the light. His cloak flowed behind him as, everyone watching was suddenly afraid of Harry.

"Harry Potter you are here by placed . . . " An arrow landed right in front of Kingsley everyone in the hall looked up except for the armored soldiers. Neville was notching another arrow.

"Try it Kingsley and you won't live long." Harry stated.

"Harry my boy it's nice to see that you have come to your senses, and joined your classmates and friends." Dumbledore said.

"Can it Dumbledore! I'm here for different reasons." Harry said as he pulled a rather large scroll from his cloak.

"_By order of Her Majesty Queen Elizabeth the Second_, _hear by decrees that the group known as muggle-born are to be given all rights and privileges as that of a pure-blood. Failure to do so will result in a governor of her choice reside over the magical world until the conflict with Voldemort is resolved. The current Ministry is here by disbanded and all laws passed from the date of September the first in the year 1996 all the way back to January the first of_ _the year 1980 are abolished. The following provisions stated in the following have been approved of by the Prime Minster and our Queen."_ Harry stopped there and gently laid the scroll in front of Dumbledore, and steeped back with a smirk on his face.

"Just so you know Major Zero is her proxy and does report to her directly, as do I. Now I see that the Muggle-born are at a table all their own. I have a proposition for the all seventh years. The British military is always looking for young and able-bodied witches and wizards to help with the fight against the madman who claims he is a dark lord. If you join now by the end of your training just before the end of the year, you will be ready to take your N.E.W.T.S tests. Just be warned that you will learn how to cast the killing curse." A gasp could be heard in the hall.

"That curse is a dark curse Potter." Someone yelled out.

"Really it could be a neutral curse. It's dark when the Death Eaters use it, for they use it to kill innocent people. Now it a soldier uses the Killing Curse to kill a Death Eater then it is a light curse for that Death Eater is a terrorist and a Dead Death Eater cannot injure or kill anyone. As a soldier use of the killing curse is a last option. But if you use it on the battlefield no charges will be brought against you. But if its cast in a non combat area then the full weight of the law will be brought down. Now who wishes to join."

"I forbid this! This is illegal and can't be." Dumbledore tried to state but the glowing parchment in front of caught his attention. Suddenly an apparition appeared in front of the old man.

"Albus Dumbledore this is your final warning. You will never get a second chance. This is a royal decree, and as such defying one will result in the stripping of your titles and position in the government. The only reason this is a warning is from what you have done for the country." With that the apparition disappeared.

"Well Dumbledore?" Harry asked.

"Very well I concede."

"Good who wishes to join?" Forty students rose. "Very well a recruitment post as been set up down in Hogsmead just go in. The rest will be taken care of." He looked around the hall. He spotted Ron and Ginny the anger on they're face was evident. Looking to Draco he could see the fear and anger in his eyes, and they were aimed at Harry. With a sigh he continued to speak. "Listen were not here to harm the student body, but to protect. While the Auror forces are nice, the primary use for them is to keep the peace. But in time of war it's killed or be killed. Since the U.S. and British Military's hit the ministry we have taken several prisoners and killed hundreds of Death Eaters. In the end when this is over and I mean truly over changes will be made and there is nothing you are your status as pure-bloods can do to stop it. What you consider the Status Quo will be gone. Now if you will excuse me I must get the three hundred of my soldiers settled in."

When Harry left the Hall the silence was deafening. Everyone was still processing what Harry had just told them, and the fact that forty of the students left to fight. Not to mention that they were muggle-born. Finally that they were here to stay and any Death Eaters that were seen would be killed. Not captured, even the threat against Dumbledore couldn't be ignored. Dumbledore just sat down in his chair he never noticed Filius Flitwick passed several coins to McGonagall hand. Dumbledore knew he had to do something, the first was to get the Dursley's off of the charges that were against them. With a rub of his forehead he turned to Kingsley and nodded. In turn he left the table and summoned the order. The two were in his office waiting for the various members to arrive. Forty five minutes later a knock was heard.

"Enter." Dumbledore said, to his surprise Harry entered the office.

"Sorry to inform you but all of your order members have been arrested for curfew violation in the village of Hogsmead. They won't be released until tomorrow morning. You should have read the rest of that scroll I gave you. By the way the curfew extends to the school." Harry said, he was about to say something else but a soldier burst into the room.

"Colonel, I have an urgent report for you." He said breathlessly. Dumbledore and Kingsley looked on in fascination. From what they could tell he was American and clearly in excellent shape. "Several cities near the Southern coast are on fire and suffered serious damage. The Channel Tunnel has been destroyed and the death toll is rising by the minute."

"Why do I have a feeling the news you carry is going to get worse?" Harry asked, he looked at Dumbledore and Kingsley they even shared his feelings.

"It does D.C. is in flames and there is fighting in the streets. The Magical President Travin has been assassinated along with the vice presidents. The Non-Magical President was in Oklahoma touring several, storms damaged counties. The armies are counter attacking while citizens are most of them anyway are fleeing west in land." The young man said.

"Who attacked?" Dumbledore asked.

"France, Romania, Bulgaria, and Serbia. The attacks came with deadly and sudden precision. Major Zero wish to speak with you immediately." The soldier said.

"In the forest near the lone hut I have established my command post. Find one of my command staff and inform them I won't be back until late. And there in command until I get back." The soldier nodded rushed from the office.

"Why did you let us listen to that?" Dumbledore asked.

"Come morning several students might have lost parents in the attacks and you need to be informed of the stakes. By the way we now know Voldey isn't in Britain but in one of the four countries mentioned." Harry said before he left.

Harry ran down to the village to find Hermione and Tonks waiting for him. Not surprised he just ran to the arrival point. Within seconds the trio arrived in the middle of the old Ministry to find the soldiers trying to reenforce several points in the atrium. With a shrug the three made their way to where Zero was at. Harry was surprise to see the Queen sitting at the desk Zero normally sat at. She just nodded to the person sitting in front of her and vanished.

"This just keeps getting worse and worse. As you know by now that four countries have broke off from the U.N. and declared themselves an alliance. They call themselves The Old World Alliance. From what the Queen just gave me. There was a silent coup d'état in France. We believe Tom Riddle is behind that one. Romania, Bulgaria, and Serbia have been compromised by the use of the Imperious curse. The Death toll from the States is in the area of two thousand, with about eighteen to nineteen thousand injured, and many more homeless. In Dover seven hundred people lost their lives, four thousand are injured, and six thousand are homeless fires are spreading quickly and leaving more homeless by the minute. From the Channel we don't have the totals but we suspect no one survived the blast. French and English citizens were killed." Zero stated from the sheets he had.

"The other cities?" Harry asked. Behind him Hermione and Tonks were silently weeping.

"Surprisingly the damage was light. The other city hit was Portsmouth. It's surprising but they hit the harbor hard two of our most advanced cruisers were in port. They were sunk in which ten percent of the crew were both aboard the ship were killed. Also, sunk was a German owned cargo ship. Damage was contained to the harbor. At nineteen hundred hours radar picked up a signal from the airport in Paris. It contained the signature of a passenger airliner. But to our surprise it was a bomber. Several Tornado GR4 managed to intercept it and destroy it over the English Channel."

"How are the Americans responding?" Tonks asked.

"Four battle fleets are rapidly approaching the French coast. Currently they have just launched several stealth bombers. And they are sending us two squadrons of F-16 fighters and the Germans are ready for a counter attack but are waiting for both the U.S. and Britain Military's before striking. Needless to say Bombers from the three countries are now heading toward strategic targets. For the sacking of The District of Colombia, the Americans are taking it well. And that does not bode well." With a shake of his head he continued. "By morning the American forces that are here will be dramatically increased."

"Are we looking at another world war?" Hermione asked.

"Yes. More small countries are expected to join the O.W.A. by morning. Be wary. They might try to strike the school. Don't worry we'll try to clear it with the American government to allow us to evacuate our students to one of the schools there. If accepted I'll personally inform you. By the way he attacked also." Zero slide a picture across the table. "She lead it." Harry's face went pale white in seconds.

"It can't be. I killed her."

"Who is it Harry?"

"Bellatrix Lestrange."

**A/N: SORRY FOR THE LONG DELAY BUT I NEEDED A BREAK. HERE'S THE NEW CHAPTER. ENJOY.**


	22. Chapter 21

Disclaimer: Nope I don't own it.

Recap:_ "It can't be. I killed her."_

"_Who is it Harry?"_

"_Bellatrix LaStange."_

Chapter 21

Harry was in a foul mood when the trio arrived back at Harry's command post. So much so that when he entered the tent he grabbed a spear and heaved it through a side wall. Unfortunately for a Templar who was walking by with several cases of beer caught the spear. The young man was surprised by the hurled weapon which killed one of the cases on the hauler. Shaking he walked off leaving the cases there. Jean watched his young knight walk to his tent. A smile was creping up on his lips, but was soon wiped away when he heard Harry trashing the command post. With a sigh he walked away and let his friend and fellow commander have his moment. Knowing full well that Harry will turn his anger into a calculated hunger one that might break him or give him the strength to see the war through.

"Damn it how did she survive, or did I kill an innocent in that battle!?" Harry cried out while kicking his chair. His solid blow broke the chair in many places. He sat on the ground and just stared in to space.

"Harry if I may. I can shed some light on this." Harry just nodded at the wise elf-lord. "Have you ever heard of puppets, and I don't mean like the ones you see on television or in plays? These puppets are created to act just like the real person. They are very easily controlled, but hard to create." Yu stated.

"Then I didn't kill an innocent person, but a body of magic?" Harry asked.

"That's right. We should have seen it for what it was but the cleaver use of magic hid its true nature to us." Ami said. "But now we know that our enemy is using them."

"How many can one person create?" Hermione had to ask.

"Depending on the person, and they're power. Any were from one to fifteen at the max. In the past puppets were use to confuse assassins and enemy alike before or during battle. But the down side the puppets confused allies also especially when they fell in battle and a new one took its place on the field. Mind you this took place before wizards went into hiding. We thought the spells to make such creatures lost to the age. Apparently we were wrong." Yu replied. "This Tom Riddle is a cunning opponent we must use caution."

"What happens it the one who controls the puppets are killed?" Tonks asked.

"Well the puppets stop living and collapse, or the magic holding them together explodes violently." Ami stated.

"So was it a puppet or was it her that lead the raid?" Harry asked. "Or can we tell which is the puppet and which is the master, and does Tom have any puppets of himself?"

"It's hard to tell which is which in looks but in how they act. Take this for instance a puppet can use only two spells, but the creator can use every spell, he or she knows. This is the only way to identify a puppet from a human. As for the Lich no, one must have blood flowing through their veins. But he can raise the Undead to fight besides him as such he has no need for puppets, but it doesn't explain why he needs followers?" Ami asked.

"Because he gets off on the power of fear living beings create when they see him. Thus, the reason for followers. Undead beings don't fear him, but are hard to raise in some instances and are easily destroyed." Kali answered. His answer brought many odd and unexplainable inconsistences to light. "Also we need to be very careful there are a lot of Undead he can summon and many are very powerful."

To the relief of everyone in the tent Harry had calmed down some what. But his eyes held unspeakable anger. It was a minute before he spoke. "Get me Jean." Hermione rushed from the tent to search for the Templar. As she rounded the corner, she found the cases and spear. Not stopping to process the scene she ran past. When she found him, she explained quickly that Harry was looking for him and needed to speak with him.

"I wonder if he can bring in outsiders?" Ami asked.

"Uh not to be rude or anything but what is an outsider?" Tonks just had to ask.

"An outsider is something that is summoned to this plane from the hells or the heavens. The past dark lords major and minor have been known to use devils or demons to cause havoc. Were the forces of light summon celestial beings to help fight against the forces of evil." Kali answered.

When Jean entered the tent, he knew that there must have been a heavy discussion going on. Just then he noticed Harry sitting on the ground having broken his care. Before Harry could open his mouth Jean beat him to it. "Harry the next time one of my knights bring in contraband please, please don't throw a spear through a tent wall. Just set them to something that will remind them of the rules. Please?" Harry just blinked. "Now what's up."

"We're going hunting?" Harry said. "Tonks and Hermione, take Luna and Susan with you. You four are going to hit here. A small Bulgarian Wizarding Village. There is a safe house for Death Eaters. Jean there are numerous places in France that hold Death Eaters. The Hospitaller and Teutonic knights will, hit here in Germany and here in Austria. Yu, Ami Kali, these three targets here in England are yours. As for myself I will strike here. This information came to us through German and American magical intelligence agencies." He said driving a dagger deep in the table. Everyone let out a gasp after he left the tent. Harry was going after Azkaban.

"Wait I thought that the prison was already taken?" Ami asked.

"Nope the Ministry started to bitch and moan about not having a prison anymore so to shut them up the prison was handed back to the Ministry. Which now Tom has it. So Harry's going to take it back and more than likely keep it." Jean stated. "Not so surprising see how the prison holds mostly innocent muggle-born, or light sided supporters. But is he going to hit it alone."

"Did he give Neville a mission?" Tonks asked in which Hermione could only shake her head. Twenty minutes later the forces left the forest and headed to their goals.

Hermione stood besides Tonks as their soldiers of two hundred charged down the hill toward the village minutes later the defenders of the city had assembled and rushed out to meet them. Hermione began to move when the first spells were cast. Tonks noticed a sight that made the blood drain out of her face. The Dark lord him self was there, and he was doing damage Hermione noticed him too. Though she was hard pressed from all around until Luna ran in and spread the village defenders.

"Run back to the forest!" Tonks cried and threw a spear at Voldemort. With a sudden movement Voldemort grabbed the flying missile. Taking in its balance, he nodded and admired the craftsmanship of the weapon. With a shrug he threw the weapon back at Tonks. Wide-eyed at the incoming spear. She tried to dodge but suddenly found out that she was lying on the ground staring at the stars that were slowly disappearing as the sun rose over the horizon. She lifted her head and could see where the spear had hit her. With shaking hands she grasped the shaft of the weapon only to gasp out in pain. Hermione, Susan and Luna stopped just long enough to each get a hit on Voldemort. It was enough to distract him to get Tonks to safety. When the group landed Hermione exploded into action, she placed her hands on Tonks abdomen. Looking to Luna Hermione told her to remove the spear. Cringing the young half-elf gently gripped the embedded weapon and pulled it out. Blood began to pore from the wound, Hermione knew that Tonks was in serious trouble. Chanting quickly as she could the blood flow begin to slow as the wound healed. When Hermione was done, she collapsed onto Tonks who moaned in pain. The two ladies knew that the Dark Lord was close, with little hesitation the two grabbed their friends and fled to safety. When they landed, the two were worried when the wizards around them weren't speaking English.

Harry slowly climbed up the cliff face on the southern side of the prison. He paused as a sudden wave of fear then pain washed over him. Neville grabbed him before Harry could fall. The sensation passed as quickly as it came. Shaking his head he knew that Hermione or Tonks was injured and he was stuck here. Looking up he began the slow process of climbing the cliff. When he reached the top, he quickly looked over the lip to find it empty. Slowly he crawled onto the ledge. By now Neville and ten special forces' members were besides him. The door to a store room that leads deep into Azkaban was just ten feet from them. With the dawn fast approaching the group made their way to the door. One of the men following Harry stopped at the door long enough to send a small device under the door. Giving the all clear the group entered the prison they didn't get far when a large box started to open. The group could see the rags that hung on the hands of the creature. With a shove the lid smacked into the stone roof. When it sat up the blood from all of their faces, drained. There in front of them was something from a nightmare. When its head turned toward the group its eyes focused on them with such hate that it froze them all. With the group paralyzed in fear the creature rose in front of them. With a wail that sent fear and dread shooting down the spines of everyone in that room, the creature began its march toward them.

Luna stood in front of the two fallen witches as Susan took the rear. Many of those in the room looked at the two with fear and suspicion. But didn't move. Shortly a small man entered the room.

"Welcome to Germany Mrs. Longbottoms. I'm the Prime Minister for Magic. Zero said you might make and appearance this night. Please allow my healers to take a look at the two laying behind you. I give you my word they will be taken well care of." The small man said. Just then one of the Hospitaller knights walked into the room caring a gravely wounded Grein.

"The battle was bad we were ambushed, if it wouldn't have been for the goblins and their dragons we would have been over run. More than a hundred men were killed this night, and I fear we may lose Sir Grein." The knight said just then a letter floated into the room the German Minster read the report and nodded.

"So there are live Death Eaters still in my country. I thank you for revealing this to me, and I had hoped you would have taken care of it, all well. It just means more fun for my men. Healers see to the wounded." He said, then turned to his second. "Find the Death Eaters and destroy them. We can't let the Americans and the British governments have all the fun now can we." The younger man nodded and rushed out the door. "Don't worry you are all safe here."

Harry couldn't move so paralyzed by fear that he thought he was dead. The creatures shuffling feet didn't help the group at all. Finally one of the young soldiers shook himself from his fright. Reaching under his armor he removed the holy symbol of his faith and brought it forth. The blinding light brought the rest out of their stupor and sent the unholy creature in front of them reeling back in pain. Harry used the monster's temporary blindness to strike the creature his sword. Harry couldn't tell if he hurt it but the blow it hit him with threw him through the wall. Neville watched his friends flight and was impressed that he was hit that hard. But he didn't hesitate but ran to Harry and was surprised to see him rolling over onto his stomach and pushing himself up. When Harry got into a up to his knees, he spit out blood. Harry had to look at his armor and was shocked to see a dent in it. He knew that the armor could deflect the killing curse and many weapons. Unbeknown to Harry he was struck solidly by the creature. Neville saw that Harry was in trouble so as second in command ordered the retreat. One of the soldiers recognized the creature, so he grabbed one of the grenades on his chest and rolled it under the feet of the creature, and ran out of the room, right behind the others. When the muffled explosion was heard the one who threw the grenade went back to see the monster on its back, its legs were missing and small fires were on the tattered rags. Soon he saw four Death Eaters enter the room. With a rude gesture and vanished. When he landed although it was a little rough. With a satisfied grin on his face he went to the debriefing.

Luna and Susan were waiting outside the room were Tonks and Hermione in. Both were worried about the two. Both knew something was wrong with Hermione she shouldn't have collapsed so soon. When the healer came out, he motioned for both of the young women to follow her.

"Both of them should be dead. But their going to live, but I'm afraid that both of them will have scars from the wounds they received. They should waken in four hours." She said.

"Can we move them back to England?" Susan asked.

"Their out of the woods so to speak so I don't see why not. But I want them to rest for at least a month. When were you thinking of leaving?"

"In about an hour." Luna replied. The healer nodded. Just then several healers rushed pass them one of them said something in German. She looked at the two nodded to them and rushed off. Luna and Susan just shared a look. As they promised, they were gone within the hour. Several minutes later they landed and knew something had gone horribly wrong. They saw Neville and his face held a grim look.

"Harry is injured. As well as Hermione and Tonks I see. Damn it to hell Kali, Yu, and Ami are injured. Although their injuries compose mostly of cuts and bruises. Grein is dead as is Seric and we lost contact with Jean, we fear he may be dead. Zero has informed us that the German and British muggle air force had just bombed several locations in several Countries, and he has heard of the American's wrath and it's bigger that what it was in nineteen forty one. I have no idea what he was talking about. But I must be big because the forces in Diagon have nearly tripled, and are growing by the hour. To make matters worse both the first and second armies have been reenforced, and a third is now stationed in the middle of the country." Neville said in one breath. In which the two standing warriors just stared at him.

"Okay for one how did Harry get injured and how bad is it?" Susan asked a minute later.

"A creature of unspeakable evil slapped him through a wall and dented his armor. The elven smithy's are confused over that one. Harry has at least twelve broken bones as well as a slight break in his back. He'll be out at least two weeks while the potions mend his bones." Neville asked.

"Neville you should be grateful, and thankful toward those two soldiers, that accompanied you. Both of them save your lives." Kali said walking up to the three. "What you ran in to is dangerous, with or without the use of strength enchantments on it. It hates all living things. The one controlling such a creature must be powerful. So now clerics will be assigned to those how go out on raids."

"What did we run in to?" Neville asked with a touch of fear.

"A Mummy." Came the reply.

**A/N: A NEW CHAPTER. I WILL TRY TO GET A NEW CHAPTER OUT EVERY MONTH.**


	23. Chapter 22

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, wish I did.

Recap: _"What did we run in to?" Neville asked with a touch of fear._

"_A Mummy." Came the reply._

Chapter 22

Harry was sitting reading the latest reports from his soldiers. It's been more than three months since Neville and his crew came across that mummy. A twinge of fear snaked down his spine as he thought of those twin burning eyes. At how much the light reflected so much hate and anger at the group as if they did it a great evil. When Kali explained to the creature to Harry, Hermione and Tonks when they were forced to rest. To make matters worse Jean as been missing since the failed raids took place. His Templars' think he's dead, and yet they are holding out that he's alive. With a sigh he continued to glance over the reports. The sounds of glass tinkering made him look up. He noticed Liu walking pushing a cart in.

"Tonks asked me to bring these to you." She said.

"Where is Tonks?" He asked.

"Taking care of a small group of old world alliance soldiers who thought they could use a safe house here in England." She said. "By the way what are you reading?"

"Reports from my commanding officers, some from Zero, and a few from our muggle counterparts, here read this one." He said sliding it forward.

_November 10. _

_First and Second squads meet stiff resistance near Caen._

_From information from the officers placed in charge,_

_noted that there were six divisions, four infantry divisions with two_

_Heavy armor divisions backing them up. The squads were _

_forced to retreat back to our CP. From there the attacking _

_French attacked us in force. The attacking army forced us back to Cherbourg._

_The battle at Cherbourg lasted three days. With the help of the air force giving us cover_

_as a result of this action sixty men were killed, with two hundred wounded. The _

_attacking . . . _

"It's gotten bad hasn't it?" She asked.

"Yes, and it's only to get worst. This one." He said holding up another folder. "Contains the names of three hundred countries that have joined the Old World Alliance. But luckily for us China, Russia, Greece, and Egypt, have joined the coalition. The war Voldemort started will not end soon. Many of the muggle governments are using this as an excuse to attack their hated rivals. Doesn't explain China and Russia though? Here I thought they would attack the United States the first chance they got but instead the two countries helped liberate the Hawaii islands, with the help of its residents. After several Old World Alliance armies took it. Since then many battles have raged in both the Pacific and in Europe." He stated standing and moving to the filing cabinets by a window.

"Well at least we have allies and are not alone in this." Liu said. Harry could only nod as he filed his copies of the actions his forces were taking.

In the distance they could see one of the Hogwarts towers against the overcast skies. So lost in thought he never heard Liu leave or hear his officers arrive. All he could think about was when life was a little more simple. Now he commands of three thousand active soldiers with from what he has been told more than forty thousand in the wings. He knew that many were foreign nationals, as well as British. With a sigh he turned around and took his sit. He noticed that the others were already sitting.

"Okay Tonks you first. How did it go?" He asked.

"The house was empty. But showed signs of use. We found several manuscripts as well as a couple of maps. Those were handed over to Zero who made you copies. He has already taken steps to protect the enemies' targets." She said handing over a large folder.

"Anything else to add?" He asked her. Tonks shook her head. "Okay what news of Jean?"

"He has been found and has been taken to Germany for immediate medical attention." Susan said, her news surprised Harry and they all knew it. "According to him his mission never started he believes there is a spy in the army. Just because he landed in the middle of a very large group of French Foreign Legionnaire. They were taken prisoner and place in a prison near the Arden forest. Where the German army rescued him and the remaining Templars. From the German's perspective they were members of French Resistance who were fighting with the allied forces. He should be back by the end of next month."

"That's some really good news has you informed Packard?" Harry asked. She replied negatively. "It's all right. Now Neville you what have you learned about these mummies?"

"Mummies are extremely dangerous. They stay in one spot and act as a silent guardian. When a human wanders in the room then it has a strong desire to destroy said being. They attack without pause and without mercy. They can't talk, but they can let out a very frightening wail, such as we heard, and coming in view of such a creature will cause despair. You got lucky Harry if it had hit your skin you could have contacted Mummy Rot. A potentially fatal disease. It has numerous immunities. That includes death magic, sleep spells, poisons, mind affecting spells, and cannot get fatigued. Its immunities are numerous, but such creatures have a strong vulnerability to fire." Neville stated.

"Before he left the soldier, reported seeing two men entered the room. How is it possible for them to move about the prison without drawing an attack from these creatures?" Susan asked.

"Easy they were the ones to create the mummies and as such would have taken precautions to ensure their safety as well as any guest they may entertain but any prisoners who escape will be killed by these mummies, no questions asked." Luna said.

"I still can't believe Percy ordered the creation of those monstrosities." Harry said with a shake of his head. "Hermione I know you and Luna with help from Liu when she is able to help, have been researching Phylactery's. So is it possible for Tommy boy to spit his soul into seven pieces?"

"Yes it is but it is extremely difficult with each separation. From what you told us we believe you have destroyed one of the Phylactery's in the form of Riddle's diary. I believe he is arrogant enough to use his snake, some thing of Hufflepuffs, Ravenclaw, Gryffindor, and Slytherin. As for the last Phylactery, it is a mystery to us, we have no clue where it's at?" Hermione said with a slight pout.

"Six out of seven known is better than nothing. But is he arrogant enough to use the founders' items for an act of evil. I have read some of the research you have done. It takes an act of unspeakable evil to create one that it corrupts said items. I fear that we have to destroy priceless artifacts from the last heros. What were the items anyway?" Harry asked.

"Hufflepuffs is a cup. Ravenclaw is a brooch. Slytherin is a locket. Gryffindor is a. I really don't know. Still, the seventh one eludes us in our search. I'm sorry Harry." Hermione said.

"It's all right Hermione. I know one has been destroyed so that leaves six." Harry said. Suddenly there was a knock at his door. "Enter."

One of the soldiers from the village entered the room and saluted Harry, before speaking.

"Sir, I carry an important message for you." The young man said.

Harry approached and took the package from the young man. Then dismissed him. He sat behind his desk and opened it. He quickly scanned the document before putting it down. With a sigh he began to speak. "Well it appears that I'm to take command of the army here in England while Zero and Ghost go gallivanting in Europe and in the Pacific. According to this the previous commander were killed and new replacements were needed so the queen ordered the two to go to the front. Me I'm to stay and do what is necessary to protect the island nation of England and her people from Voldemort and the Old World Alliance. Officially you five are now my officers and I have been promoted to General." The room went silent. It was some time before anyone spoke.

"What?" Neville asked.

"All magical armies stationed in England are now under my control, while Zero takes command of all of the magical soldiers in Europe and Ghost takes command of those in the Pacific. Our queen has bestowed upon the three of us the title of General. It also states that were the greatest of magical Generals." Harry said shaking slightly.

"What does that mean?" Tonks asked.

"It means that were not to put ourselves in danger. Unless we have to. So I'm sorry to say that while the armies' fight we will be here filling out request forms and other items of importance." Harry replied. "I find this not to be fair that Ami and Yu get to fight while I sit here and twirl my thumbs."

"You didn't read the second page did you Harry?" Luna asked, Harry just stared blankly at the young half-elf. Harry could only shake his head. "Don't you think you should read it?"

Harry read the second set of orders. He had to stop in the middle and reread the paragraph. With shaking hands he placed the parchment down. His friends watched as he started to pace behind his desk. Collecting his thoughts as he paced he never notice Hermione or Tonks shoot each other worried looks. Finally he stopped. "Neville I want you to lead a force of six hundred and secure the school place it under lock down. Use the Americans that we have stock up on ammo, and anything that can wipe out a large group of enemies in one shot. Luna I want you to hit Knockturn Alley hard raze it to the ground. Kill any who put up a fight. Susan, Tonks, Hermione I want you to hit these three targets immediately. Malfoy, Parkson, and Nott manors are to be attacked anyone inside is to be considered an enemy. So them no mercy."

"Harry what happened?" Tonks asked with a touch of fear.

"Tom attacked and destroyed Durmstrang early this morning, none of the students left alive. So we attack in kind but only at his forces. Let the people know that were here to stay and we're not going anywhere. Neville if Dumbledore gives you any crap. Throw him out of the school. I'm not going to put up with the old man's pacifists ways." Harry replied, as he spun to face the window. Even with the onset of night everyone in the room could see the eerie glow emanating from his eyes. A fire burned behind them one that spoke of taking vengeance on those who had so wronged the world. Slowly the group disbanded and hit their targets. Within the hour several buildings in Knockturn Alley were burning. At Malfoy manor seventy newly minted death eaters were on guard. They never heard the first shots and twenty minutes later the Aurors would show up to a burned out hollow with bodies littering the ground. They soon got reports of the same thing at the Parkson and Nott manors. Bodies and the manors were burned down to the ground. As Harry waited, he felt the weight of the world, and so it was with this that if anyone were to look into the room in which he stood. They would have seen not a young man who was in his prime, but an old soul who has seen to much death and destruction.

**A/N: OKAY, OKAY I KNOW ITS BEEN SEVERAL MONTHS SINCE I LAST UPDATED. BUT TO TELL YOU THE TRUTH I LOST MY HEART TO RIGHT THIS CHAPTER. DAMN VIDEO GAMES!!! SORRY.**


	24. Chapter 23

Disclaimer: Don't own nothing.

Recap: _As Harry waited, he felt the weight of the world, and so it was with this that if anyone were to look into the room in which he stood. They would have seen not a young man who was in his prime, but an old soul who has seen to much death and destruction._

Chapter 23

Dumbledore sat behind his desk, his eyes still focused on the door that Neville just exited. He couldn't believe what he just heard from the young man. With a tired sigh he had to accept the offer that was leveled. He didn't want to be thrown out of the school. So his biggest question was. Where did the shy, klutzy boy who loved herbology go? But that was the least of his headaches. Now there was a bigger problem if Moody was right Harry has plunged the wizarding world into darkness that couldn't recover. Seven businesses in Knockturn Alley were gone, and many of the pureblood students last their homes, as well as their parents. With a look to the very young phoenix sitting at the edge of his desk, he had to ask. "Where did I go wrong and what is a pacifist?"

Neville stood on top of the Astronomy tower and stared down at the village even from here he could see that everyone was still up. He couldn't believe it contrary to what Dumbledore was thinking, Neville was thinking that if people were still out and about after nightfall although it was nearly midnight, so there is still hope. Luna and Susan had returned twenty minutes later with reports of all was well, even though Luna did lose twenty men and women. Still it was a goodnight looking back at the two women that he held dear to his heart. With a smile he walked toward them and to a goodnight sleep the first in nearly a month. But that changed when he heard the faint pops of gun fire. Rushing back to the edge of the tower he had to stop and stare. Just under a minute ago the village was peaceful and quiet. Now half of the town was fleeing toward the school.

Three hours before the attack on Hogsmead Percy was meeting with all the Department heads. Everyone was yelling many pointing finger's others placing the blame on others. Percy started to feel a headache coming, he knew he needed to do something to stop Potter.

"Gentlemen, and Ladies I have a solution that may help us. As you know, the Old World Alliance is a group of purebloods, who wish to see that tradition we have held in high remain. These people who fight against them who happen to be muggle-born or half-bloods, say we are arrogant. But that is our right, we are the stronger than the half-bloods and muggle-born out there. We know better than they. So I lay this proposition on the table, we join a noble cause and gain resources that we have little of." Percy said with a slight flare.

"But I heard V-v-v-v-voldemort is in charge?" one of the heads said.

"That is what Harry Potter wants you to think Albus Dumbledore has solid information that he is not in charge." Arthur answered.

"My father is right. We have been given an offer that we can't refuse. They have offered us soldiers to fight the traitorous Potter as well as a seat on the new counsel one that these Americans can't fight against. They have no allies and don't have the power to stand up to us. Our brothers that are loyal to our cause that lives over there will be waiting for our triumphant return." Percy's words had swayed several of the department heads. With a unanimous agreement a draft was written up and sent to the Wizengamot for approval. Percy knew that the draft would pass before Dumbledore could stop it, as well as the Queen. Now Potters Army was in trouble as well as the colonials. Fudge will be released and be his second or be thrown into Azkaban. Now is a good time to strike out a Potter to end his whinny pity me attitude. Within fifteen minutes the draft came back with positive results. Now all he had to do is await.

It was nearing midnight, there was no moon on this night the three man patrol was making its rounds when it started a curse flew out of no where and struck one of the young men it the face. Lifting their weapons the remaining two opened fire, killing the sniper wannabe. The noise brought six more soldiers on patrol running into the area. Suddenly the eight soldiers came under heavy spell fire coming from the trees.

Dean Tomas was a new soldier thanks to the Americans nine weeks training period. He arrived two days ago, and was remembering when Harry showed up in the great hall in September, and offered the schools older students to join the fight he singed up instantly. Now here in late December he was a soldier who took pride in being called such. It has always amazed him at how well disciplined both countries soldiers were, here he thought that the yanks were a loud mouthed arrogant group. Only to learn that didn't come until later. He had to admit that both groups were good. So here he sits just minutes away from Hogwarts when the sounds of rapid fire reaches the Three Broomsticks grabbing his rifle he was the first out the door what he saw shock him in just down the road his brothers in arms were firing at a large group of undead and living targets. So he shrugged his shoulders and sprinted to his new friends.

Dumbledore was sitting at his desk when reading several reports from several members of the order when a knock interrupted him. Giving the okay to enter a very nervous looking Kingsley came into the room.

"Percy Weasley just accepted an offer from the Old World, and now has set their soldiers on Hogsmead and possibly the school. The word is that he wants to show the country that the muggle-born is a plage on the wizarding world. So he says, he also believes that they are stealing magic." Kingsley stated in a single breath.

"How long until they reach Hogsmead?" Dumbledore asked, but the question was answered when they heard the faint explosion in the distance. Both rushed from the room to and down the entrance to the school. Both men were surprised to see almost every student outside staring in shock at the village. By now from what Dumbledore could see was that half the village was on fire. Suddenly they all heard a loud thump, seconds later a fireball reached in up into the air. Dumbledore could see just barely, but he could see Neville setting up his men in a defensive arrangement.

"Get them back into the school! Now Dumbledore!" Neville shouted to the ancient man.

Dumbledore heard a slight gasp from the transfiguration professor. But both quickly realized that Neville had been right they need to get the students inside. Half the student body was inside when the soldiers and defenders from the village came sprinting up to Neville's defenses. Dumbledore wondered what was being said that made the young man pale. He watched as the Neville ran to the front and raised something.

"Get me help!" Neville shouted. In which was followed by a sudden barrage of automatic fire from several sources, which made Dumbledore jump in surprise.

"Air Support five minutes out sir!" Came a shout.

"I want fire superiority, don't let them move an inch!" Came Neville order. Many stopped to throw grenades. The small devices did massive damage to the clustered groups of undead, as well as the living handlers. Dumbledore was in shock never before in his one hundred fifty something so violent, that Voldemort wasn't capable to do yet. Five minutes felt like an eternity to the defenders, and all too soon the dull roar of an engine could be heard. Seconds later the ground was torn apart by a constant stream of red streaks. That was followed up by larger blast, in which the defending force, teachers as well as the students who watched the fight felt the blast that shook the ground. The heat was impressive but it was the shock wave that did the damage to the ground targets.

Dean happened to look up just in time to see two odd shaped planes streak across the night sky. "What in the hell was that?" He just had to ask.

"Those beautiful angles were the most ugly, bulky, reliable aircraft in the world. That my friend is our guardian angle. The A-10 Thunderbolt II commonly known as the warthog. Take a look at that damage." One of the American soldiers replied.

Sure enough the grounds were a mess there were body parts spread all over the ground nothing was left. The two planes had managed to reduce the attacking force to a few stragglers that were quickly taken down.

"Those two muggle contraptions did all of that? It's impossible?" McGonagall stated in shock.

"Not an impossibility ma'am. That type of plane has one function, and that's to support the ground troops." One of the commanding officers said. In which he explained the planes roll in a war. "Speaking of which Sir. Could you please have the General request heavy armor? Which would be much appreciated, sir?" None of them noticed Draco leaving the area. He had some information the dark lord would like even if it involved the plane.

As Draco was sneaking away a very sneaky woman, who was getting much needed information about this strange group who used the bulky wands. With one more snapped picture she got all see needed and left with the next days headlines forming in her head. That would hopefully get rid of Potter and his friends. Little did she know that Harry had a surprise for her.

**A/N: OKAY PEOPLES I'M BACK AFTER LIFE CAME CRASHING DOWN LIKE A ROCK ON MY LITTLE HEAD. WHICH LEADS TO ONE OF MY FAVORITE SAYINGS "LIFE'S A BITCH." BUT ENOUGH OF THAT I HOPE YOU ENJOYED THE NEW CHAPTER. BEFORE YOU GET ONTO ME THE SIZE OF THE ATTACKING FORCE WILL BE REVEALED IN THE NEXT CHAPTER SO DON'T ASK.**


End file.
